Lady Tsukiyame, Woman of Darkness
by BlackGoddess10
Summary: After taking the throne as the new Lady and discovering the dark truth about her half kurai angel demon heritage; half human Lady Tsukiyame finds out that several enemies are out for her legendary power. She leaves her homelands and finds out about Sesshomaru's search for one of her arch enemies, Naraku. Finding out about Sesshomaru's search, she joins him in his travels.
1. Lady Tsukiyame, Woman of Darkness Prolog

This is my very first fanfiction, it goes really well and I'll continue it. This is my prologue to my fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it. I will be back soon with the chapters for my story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and I certainly don't profit from this at all! The anime belongs to its respective owner. This is just my own OC.**

* * *

Lady Tsukiyame, Woman of Darkness Prologue

Deep in the forest, in the old battlefield stood two tribes of demons. One of the tribes are snake demons and the other tribe are kurai angel demons. Two demons stood, facing each other in front of the setting sun. It was a young snake demon man and a young kurai angel demon woman.

The man was tall and athletically built with long straight black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, fair skinned and has evil gold eyes. He wore an olive green and gold metallic printed haori with black hakama pants laced up at the ankles and black gold sandals. He held a sword in his hand with his sheath being at his right side in his black obi. He is the leader of the snake demon tribe.

And the woman was petite and slim with long straight very dark silver hair, dark tan skin and gorgeous lilac eyes that held anger and a bit of sadness. She has huge black angel wings, she wore predominantly black clothing. Her hair was down, hanging very long with bangs and some hair hanging down by each side of her face, neck and chest, and she wore a black flower on each side, in her hair. Her fire rat kosode was black with some black fire rat hakama pants flared at the hems, and her sandals were black. She held a black double bladed sword in her hand with her sheath being at her right side in her black obi. She is the leader of the kurai angel demon tribe.

Each tribe had an equal number of ten demons fighting alongside with their leaders. The snake demon tribe's leader's name is Jaakugou, and the kurai angel demon tribe's leader's name is Lady Amaya.

"It's over, Jaakugou!" Lady Amaya stated angrily, "You'll pay for what you've done."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Jaakugou laughed evilly and devilishly, "I'll kill you for sure, Lady Amaya, or should I say 'Ex-Lady Amaya'. I will have your lands as my domain and you're people shall serve under me."

"Not while I'm here! It shall never happen!" she stated.

The battle began between the two rivalry tribes and the snake demons fought to take out the kurai angel demons along with their leader and lady, Lady Amaya. Jaakugou commanded his tribe members to start attacking the kurai angel demons.

"Women, men," Lady Amaya commanded, "Let's go, now!"

Both tribes charged at each other, starting out sword fighting. The fight continued as it was about to become brutal with a bit of bloodshed as the snake demons attempted to destroy the kurai angel demons.

"Hebis of Buredos!" The powerful snake demon, Jaakugou cried out as he swung his sword, doing his attack on Lady Amaya and the kurai angel demons. Retractable curved blades were sent out to the distance as he aimed at the kurai angel demons.

Jaakugou has a snake-like sword where the retractable blades can go out at a great distance, and Lady Amaya and her tribe members managed to dodge the attack. Two of her members were not that lucky as they had suffered some injuries, failing to avoid the blades. But they were not killed by the attack. Noticing that her two members were alright, Lady Amaya charges at Jaakugou and began sword fighting with him again. The other kurai angel demons began charging at the snake demon tribe members as they continued fighting with them, destroying several of them. As the epic battle continued, the sun was barely in the sky and was almost gone. Lady Amaya noticed Jaakugou's hebi-jigoku twirls attack hurling towards her as there were two huge black flaming blood red and gold spheres heading her way. The two of them leapt up off the ground as she performed her angelic-lash waves attack on him. A wave of black energy, blood red energy and black magic appeared as his attack was deflected right back at him, injuring him a little. Then they both landed back on the ground as their swords clashed again. Both powerful leaders of the tribes suffered some cuts and bruises and their clothes were tattered and ripped.

Jaakugou was, indeed a powerful demon, but unlike Lady Amaya, he was nothing more than a simple snake demon. He and his tribe of snake demons were a venomous bunch, whom were once friends with Lady Amaya and the kurai angel demon tribe. Still, their friendship wasn't what someone would call genuine. They befriended the kurai angel demons for only one purpose, to de-thrown the lady demoness, and gain control over her people and her lands. Feeling as if they have nothing and Lady Amaya has everything that one would desire to have, Jaakugou betrays her.

Jaakugou betrayed Lady Amaya and her people, whom he had been friends with for centuries by ruthlessly and viciously slaughtering a lot of the villagers in her eastern lands—both humans and demons. The snake demons slew humans and demons that they had crossed paths with in attempt to get to the lady demoness, whom was their main target to take out. And as a result of this, there was a lot of bloodshed that occurred. Lady Amaya valued their friendship, dearly. It wasn't until she discovered this tragedy and found out the truth about Jaakugou and the snake demons that their friendship began to fall apart. She confronted him, lashing out and demanding to know why he did what he'd done. She was deeply hurt by his betrayal and couldn't fathom why he would do what he had done. Being the sneaky, conniving and deceptive beings that they are and understanding that they wouldn't hesitate to de-thrown her, Lady Amaya headed out to battle with them. This is the reason why the tribes are having the epic battle and fighting each other. Lady Amaya will see to it that the snake demons are defeated and out of her lands for good.

Their friendship was no longer solid, nor was it ever genuine. Things will never be the same between the two tribes as they are no longer allies. Lady Amaya is obviously sad, hurt and heartbroken due to the past events that happened. She couldn't believe that Jaakugou had done what he did. He obviously had no consideration for her feelings and didn't care about hurting her people and those in her lands. His only interest was in the pursuit of power. Thus, he didn't care what he would have to do to gain it. Her heart is aching with sadness and anger, now knowing he can never be trusted again.

"Jaakugou, you will never get my lands," Lady Amaya stated clearly, "Nor will I allow you to have my thrown or terrorize my people!"

"Hn," Jaakugou said and grinned wickedly, "You will serve under me and my people whether you like it or not."

"You filthy, wicked cold heartless bastard," she exclaimed, "This whole time our entire friendship was a lie! Not only have you deceived my people, you betrayed us as well! I fucking HATE you for this and I will kill you!"

"You just try it," he yelled, "Hebi-Jigoku Twirls!"

"Dark Electric Blast!" she cried out her attack. She dodged as she avoided his attack with Jaakugou avoiding her attack.

Before attempting to strike Lady Amaya, Jaakugou notices more than half of his tribe members were slain by the kurai angel demons. The three last surviving snake demon tribe members admitted defeat by fleeing. Noticing this, Jaakugou zooms in speed after the lady demoness and her people in blind rage to destroy them.

"Hebis of Buredos!" Jaakugou cried out his attack. All of the kurai angel demons, including Lady Amaya managed to dodge the retractable blades, being sent out in the distance.

"Angelic-lash Waves!" Lady Amaya cried out her attack. The retractable blades were deflected back, away from her.

Jaakugou barely avoided the lady demoness's attack as he suffered some more cuts and scrapes. But he dodged her attack and fell to the ground on his rear. Being deeply enraged, for the fact that he was losing the battle, he got back up to his feet and stood before Lady Amaya. Doing so, he had an even more wicked intention to do her harm. The epic battle was about to come to an end really soon.

"Last chance, Jaakugou," Lady Amaya commanded clearly, "Leave, now and get out of my lands!"

"No," Jaakugou said as he grinned wickedly, "I'm about to take your ass out and when I do, your lands will be mine and your people will serve under me!"

'I must take her out, while I still have a chance!' he thought as he charged at her.

Sensing and feeling his wicked thoughts, now knowing what he's going to do to her, Lady Amaya immediately took action with her tribe members standing guard, "You haven't left me any choice, but to do this, Jaakugou!"

"Curse you to hell, Lady Amaya," he said darkly and wickedly, "You shall perish and die a slow, miserable, painful death."

Before Lady Amaya could cast her dark spell, an evil blood red light manifested around her body as she felt weak and dropped down to the ground, on her knees. Jaakugou managed to curse her. One of the members of her tribe runs over to see if she was alright as he helped her up. Getting back to her feet weakly, Jaakugou was ready to take them all out, despite being outnumbered. He began charging at the kurai angel demons. But before he could succeed with his attack, Lady Amaya casted her dark spell on him.

She holds out her hands towards him as she begins her chant to perform the spell. A white magical electric light zaps him as he is turned into his true demon form as a black serpent demon with gold eyes. After being turned into his true demon form, his body shrinks in size and goes inside of a black pearl, where he is now sealed away. The evil blood red light finally disappeared around her body and was now gone.

'Jaakugou,' Lady Amaya thought to herself, 'Things didn't have to be like this, it didn't have to end this way.'

"Everybody," she ordered, "Head back to the homelands, while I discard the pearl."

"Yes." everyone said in unison as they left the battlefield.

Lady Amaya grabbed the black pearl off the ground and left the battlefield. She couldn't return back to the palace in the Kurai Angel Homelands, until after she seals the black pearl away. But where would she seal the pearl? Where would she leave it? It was unknown as to where she should discard the pearl and it couldn't be left out in the open to be found. Even though the battle was over and it was now night time, she still felt sadness in her heart. Lady Amaya truly hates the way things ended and the fact that the friendship with the snake demons was never genuine really hurts her. Her heart was deeply wounded and aching.

Then later, Lady Amaya returned back home to the palace where she remained in power, continuing to raise her daughter Usagi on her own. Shortly after her daughter becomes of age, Lady Amaya died later due to the long-term effects of Jaakugou's curse. Dealing with the untimely death of her mother, Usagi takes the throne in her place and becomes the new Lady and Leader of the kurai angel people and the new ruler of the eastern lands.

Lady Usagi had been in power for years, since her mother's death. She later married a human lord named Lord Osamu and together they had a very beautiful half kurai angel demon, half human daughter named Tsukiyame.

Tsukiyame is not only the daughter of Lady Usagi and Lord Osamu, she is also the granddaughter of Amaya. This means that she comes from a dark demon tribe of powerful legends and wealth, just like her mother and grandmother.

It's been years since the death of Tsukiyame's father. They left his castle shortly after he died and returned back to the palace in The Kurai Angel Homelands. Tsukiyame is now of age and is now a very beautiful young woman, who's the young princess of the kurai angel people and is the heiress to the throne. She is also the heiress to the eastern lands. Her mother is a great and powerful daiyoukai and Tsukiyame will be a great and powerful daihanyou, just like her mother.


	2. Tsuki and Umi

This is my very first fanfiction, it goes really well and I'll continue it. This story will be based on the dark legends of the kurai angels. I have made some changes to the story, so it will be slightly different. I hope everyone enjoys it!

This is the 1st chapter for my fanfic!

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

Deep in the eastern forests, near the beach lives a dark powerful tribe of kurai angel demons. The Queendom is not only a wonderful queendom, the homelands of the kurai angels are also very beautiful. The kurai angel demon tribe are one of the strongest, most powerful demons of all time with a dark legend of power and wealth. For centuries, the Lands of the East were the domain of the kurai angels as their powerful leader, Lady Usagi ruled and protected them.

Lady Usagi, the great and powerful daiyoukai, has reached the time to pass the throne down to her daughter, Princess Tsukiyame. In a matter of time, Tsukiyame will soon be a great and powerful daihanyou as she will be the new Lady and Leader of her people, and the new ruler of the eastern lands.

The lady demoness headed down the gorgeous blood red pearl stairs to the throne as she was about to sit in her chair with color coordinating pillows. The powerful demon lady appeared to be slim and petite with huge black angel wings. Her long gorgeous, wavy very dark silver hair was down with a black flower on each side, in her hair. Her red lip-coloring looks great with her dark tan skin, her black eye-coloring on her eyelids matches her black clothing, and looks great with her lilac eyes, and her claws were colored black with black nail-coloring. Her sterling silver chain, long blood red real diamond necklace matches her long blood red real diamond earrings. The woman's black hakama pants were flared at the hems, matching her black kosode and her black nagabakama, and her boots are black. She has a white dark angelic print on the sleeves and the floor-length hem of her nagabakama. She wears black spiked armor over her clothes. She carries a sword at her left side in her black and white dark angelic print sash, tied in the front, hanging long. The lady demoness finally arrived at her throne as she takes a seat.

"My lady," one of her butlers said as he approached her, holding a small black pillow with a black cloth, "Here it is, the crown you wish to present to your daughter."

"Thank you." Lady Usagi said politely. The butler bowed in respect, and then he backed away.

Lady Usagi removed the black cloth from the small black pillow to find a beautiful black real diamond crown. It was absolutely gorgeous. The crown that Tsukiyame would wear the day of taking the throne. A crown that's perfect for a future Lady and Leader of their people.

"I shall present this to Tsukiyame for this special day." she said smiling and lovingly.

Lady Usagi rose up from her throne to walk back down and headed back up the blood red pearl stairs again to put the black real diamond crown away. The crown needed to be put away in a safe place where she could easily find it and give it to Tsukiyame on the big day. Walking down the hallway, one of her maids greets her in respect as she moves on to her next task for the afternoon. Finally arriving back at her room, the lady demoness slides the door open and she sat the small black pillow with the crown on top of her tall black chess with seven drawers. She put the black cloth back over the pillow, and then went to change her clothes. Looking through her master walk-in closet, Lady Usagi finds a comfortable house kimono to put on.

Meanwhile, everybody else in the palace was moving around with excitement as they were happy about their princess's big day as the new Lady and Leader. They were continuing to decorate, clean and cook, the butlers were rearranging some furniture near the throne and setting up chairs for all the guests to sit. Some wonderful, delicious healthy dishes, deserts and beverages were being prepared for the big celebration, after the announcement. There would also be live music being played by musicians, and the ballroom was all ready and well decorated for dancing.

After dressing, Lady Usagi came back downstairs, wearing a nice black and red crescent moon print house kimono with black sandals. Her hair was still down with a black flower on each side, in her hair and she wasn't wearing her jewelry. She was simply dressed for comfort, after arriving back home from patrolling the lands.

"My lady," one of her maids said, "The palace will be well put together and ready for the event in time."

"Yes, of course," Lady Usagi replied, smiling, "But be sure to wrap it up, my husband and daughters will be arriving back here soon."

"Sure." the woman said as she walked away, returning back to her task.

Lord Izu is the second mate and husband of Lady Usagi and Yami's father. He is also Tsukiyame's stepfather. Yami is Tsukiyame's younger half-sister, whom happens to be a full-blooded kurai angel demon due to the fact that she and Tsukiyame have different fathers. Her father is a kurai angel demon just like their mother. Lord Izu went away to take care of some business to prevent future disturbances from occurring in the eastern lands, and Yami had gone to train with Master Gaara earlier that day. They have yet to return back to the palace.

The palace was just about done and will soon be ready for the event. Lady Usagi was pleased with the way things were going so far and the decorations all looked lovely. She continued to walk around as she observed, while doing so, she smelled the fresh foods, deserts and beverages. Yes, Tsukiyame will, indeed enjoy this celebration.

"Lady Usagi," two butlers holding a nice brand new heavy chair called out, "Where would you like us to put this?"

"It's going to go over to where the big table is," she pointed to a nice big well decorated black table, "You can place it between the six sets of chairs with three being on each side of it. That will be my daughter's seat."

'It finally came,' she thought, 'It is so gorgeous.'

"Yes." the two men both said in unison. Both of them headed over to the big table and sat the new chair between the other chairs.

She then headed towards the back porch to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. Every now and then, she would be greeted by some of her servants as she walked passed them working. She slides the door open, leading to the back porch and she walked outside onto the huge deck where she sat down in her chair.

Now that it was evening, the breezes were getting cooler and the temperature was more comfortable. The evening sun looked very beautiful as there were red streaks appearing on the clouds in the sky.

"Tea, my lady?" one of her maids asked, handing her a cup of tea.

"Oh yes, thank you." Lady Usagi said, smiling.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot," the woman said, handing the lady demoness a tiny scroll, "It's from Lord Izu."

"Thank you."

She meant to hand Lady Usagi the letter as soon as she walked out on the back porch with her tea, but she had forgotten. The head general stopped by the palace to deliver a letter from her dear mate and husband to her earlier, and the woman held on to it to give to her later that evening. The woman handed her the letter, before walking away and Lady Usagi slowly unrolls the scroll to begin reading Lord Izu's letter.

 _(THE LETTER)_

 _My dear mate and wife, Usagi,_

 _It's been some time, since we've spoken and since I had left on my trip to deal with the disturbances. I truly love you, I really miss you and my girls, dearly. You're always on my mind. I can't stop thinking about you, whenever we're apart. You and I are one. You are my tsuki, I am your umi and together we join as one. We stand together as warlord and warlady. You are my one and only soul mate, my woman, my queen and my lady, and I enjoy having you in my existence. As you exist in my world, you light it up as I light up yours. I can't wait to return back to you, my love._

 _P.S._

 _Everything is going well and the disturbance will be coming to an end really soon. The Lands of the East will be safe in no time. I shall be back in time for Tsukiyame to take the throne, and become our new Lady and Leader. Not to worry as I will be returning back to you very, very soon._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Your dear mate and husband, Izu!_

 _(END OF LETTER)_

After reading his letter; she seemed to be put at ease, for the fact that in the letter, it stated that he would be returning back to them soon. She worries about the safety of not only her mate, but also her eldest daughter, Tsukiyame and her youngest daughter, Yami.

"It's nice to hear from him," Lady Usagi said to herself thankfully, "I sure do miss him, dearly."

'I wonder what he's doing now?' she thought to herself.

…..

The full moon shines beautifully in the night time sky with the stars as the gorgeous ocean flows, rushing back and forth to the shore. The lovely brown sand is lukewarm, moist and wet from the rushing of the water. Vultures fly up in the sky as the moonlight hits them. Cool breezes blow through the trees and the wild flowers. It's very peaceful and quiet as the sounds of the beach and wind are relaxing and soothing. The delicate scent of the water and wild flowers smells wonderful. The beach is now filled with darkness with the night time skies.

Suddenly, the moon turns red and began to set. The ocean now has more waves as it was rushing back and forth towards the shore, wildly and roughly from above. The more the moon was setting, the redder it became, and bigger waves had appeared in the ocean. The water became wilder and rougher, rushing to shore from above. It looked as if the moon and the ocean were joining, like the dark feminine warrior and the dark masculine warrior coming together as one in peace and love…

…..

A young woman's lilac eyes opened up slowly as they were closed. Her eyes were gorgeous and held no expression as they looked up at the night time sky. The full moon was its normal color and the ocean was flowing peacefully, rushing back and forth to the shore.

It was a very beautiful young woman sitting on a huge rock, looking out at the beach. Cool breezes blew through her hair and clothes. She appeared to be dressed similarly to Lady Usagi in predominantly black clothing.

The young woman is slim and petite with long straight very dark silver hair, worn up in two ponytails with her white hair bands, with bangs and some hair hanging down by each side of her face and neck. The right ponytail is up very high and the left ponytail is down lower. Her red lip-coloring looks great with her dark tan skin, her lilac eye-coloring on her eyelids match her lilac eyes and her claws are nice, clear and shiny. Her sterling silver chain, blood red real diamond necklace matches her long blood red real diamond earrings. Her shiny black armor has a bombshell low-cut neckline (like the Bombshell bras at Victoria's Secret) with a broken wood pattern, and a broken wood hemline pattern, worn over the top part of her hakama skirt. Her armor goes perfectly with her short black hakama skirt that cuts off at the lower thigh, and her short black shawl is tied low in the front, hanging long with a silver and lilac full moon print, revealing her armor. She wears black boots that sit right below her calves and black armguards on her wrists. She carries two swords at her left side in her two skinny silver and lilac full moon print sashes, tied in the back, hanging long. It's obvious that she's not human, at least not fully human.

The young woman was dressed like some kind of Lady, and appeared to have the demeanor of one as well. She also has an expressionless look in her eyes as well. It's no one other than Tsukiyame, the young beautiful princess and daughter of the Lady and Leader of the kurai angel demons. The future lady, leader and ruler of her people and the eastern lands.

She had fallen asleep, sitting up against a huge rock in the sand, at the beach. She finds herself being compelled to come to the beach at certain times. Why? It was unknown for she couldn't explain it. For some reason, she would always come there.

"That dream," Tsukiyame said, standing, "Why was I dreaming about the tsuki and umi?"

Coming to the beach earlier, Tsukiyame had dreamt about the tsuki and umi, which is the red full moon and the wild, rough ocean joining as one. The red full moon is the dark feminine warrior and the ocean is the dark masculine warrior. This usually represents the joining of a couple, coming together. Tsukiyame was, indeed a bit uncomfortable by this dream. She couldn't understand, nor explain why she would have such a dream—at the beach of all places.

"I wonder why that came to my mind," she says as she turns to leave the beach and heads back to the palace, "It doesn't matter, it is not important."

* * *

 **Tsukiyame is a very beautiful young half human, half kurai angel demon woman. Her storylines are awesome and I'm weaving them into my story.**

 **Just so everyone knows; "Kurai" is Japanese for "dark", which means Tsukiyame is half dark angel!**

 **Tsuki also means "moon" in Japanese and Umi means "ocean" in Japanese. The tsuki and the umi represents not only the darkness and love, intimacy and romance of a kurai angel couple, but also a couple coming together as one. Tsuki represents the female and umi represents the male. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. So far it's going really well and I'm enjoying writing it. I really enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'll be back next week with the next chapter, until then its bye for now!**


	3. Taking the Throne

This is the 2nd chapter for my fanfic!

The dark legends of the kurai angel demons continues. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far as it is going well.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

The next morning, Tsukiyame was downstairs in the chamber practicing with her sword, the Kurai ToksusUsagi. Practicing bright and early that morning, she began swinging her black blade with such perfect skill. She had already mastered all of her techniques, but she still continues to practice her dark blade technique to perfect it even more. Due to the fact that she's practicing inside, she couldn't go all out with her technique. Standing with her sword in her hands in front of her, white energy and black magic appears around her black blade. Then she turns around, pointing the sword towards the wall. The light was still around Tsukiyame's sword as it began to dissipate slowly.

One of the maids of the palace heads downstairs, leaving Lady Usagi's den. The woman slides the door to the chamber open to find Tsukiyame practicing. She was still in the process of perfecting her sword, until she notices the woman standing behind her, at the door.

"Yes?" Tsukiyame said, looking away from the woman.

"Lady Usagi wants to see you in her den, your highness." the woman informed her.

Tsukiyame sheaths her Kurai ToksusUsagi sword away as she reached for her short black shawl by the window to put it back on, over her armor. Her shiny black armor has silver and lilac full moon print shoulder straps just like the straps of her shawl that are tied low in the front, hanging long and her two skinny sashes. She then gives the woman a slight nod and leaves the chamber to head back upstairs to her mother's den.

Turning right, she heads back upstairs to the den. Lady Usagi sits back in her chair, waiting patiently for her daughter. Important matters must be discussed head on, before the big event takes place later that night. Tsukiyame will be taking the throne really soon and as the future lady, leader and ruler of her people and the eastern lands, the lady demoness will inform her on what to expect.

Tsukiyame finally walks into the nice small office den, noticing her mother waiting at her desk. The den had a ceiling-to-floor window back behind the desk with a gorgeous black sheer curtain, and one small table with black vases filled with black fake decorative flowers were on each side of the window. A black throw rug was in the middle of the hardwood floor, and there were three pictures on the white wall that represented the kurai angel demon tribe. One of them was a huge picture of Tsukiyame's mother, Lady Usagi that was back behind her on the wall. Tsukiyame stood before her mother, waiting to hear what she wants.

"You wanted to see me, mother." Tsukiyame said formally.

"Yes, my daughter," Lady Usagi began, rising from her chair, "Come, let's go. We have important matters to discuss, before tonight."

The two of them left the den and began walking down the hallway. Tsukiyame wondered why her mother was taking her out of the den to have the important conversation. This is something that could've been discussed in the den. But she wanted to be outside in the garden to talk, so they left.

As they walked downstairs, they headed to the opposite side of the kitchen and dining room from where the back porch was, to go outside in the garden. Sliding the glass doors open, fresh air blew inside the palace with the warm sun shining down on the flowers. The garden was enormously huge and beautiful with many flowers in various colors and every kind—black, red, violet, lilac, and white—all of the tribal colors of the kurai angels. The entire palace has a fence going around it with the entire garden having a huge privacy screen house to keep animals and insects away. The lady demoness has gardeners working in the garden, on the flowers. There were open areas with small trees, grass walkways between the rows of flowers, a couple kurai angelic statues, and a concrete walkway that lead to a huge white cherry blossom tree. Heading to the white cherry blossom tree in the back of the garden, Tsukiyame walks down the walkway with her mother, Lady Usagi. Finally arriving at the tree, they both sat down on the bench in the shade.

"Tsukiyame," Lady Usagi began, "This evening you will be given the throne. But before tonight, there are some things I shall discuss with you."

"Yes, mother, of course." Tsukiyame said calmly.

"After taking the throne," she explained, "Your main role as the new Lady will be to not only lead our people, but also to head the Lands of the East."

"Meaning that I will rule and protect them?"

"Yes," Lady Usagi continued, "You will also hold the responsibility for keeping peace and regulation among our people and the eastern lands. In other words, the patrols, formal business meetings, settlements, the travels, and assembling a team of warriors for battles are all ways to prevent disturbances and to keep our queendom safe. There will also be times, when you will have to fight one-on-one with an opponent in battles. But we usually have a team of warriors that will head out to fight alongside the ruler."

The wind began to pick up and blow peacefully through the trees and flowers in the garden. The shade felt comfortable as they were out of the sunlight. The two of them continued with their important discussion as Lady Usagi informed Tsukiyame about the importance of settlements and regulatory. She explained why each were essential to having a peaceful queendom, along with having peace in their eastern lands. Formal business meetings, patrols, travels and the prevention of disturbances were also discussed in further detail. Tsukiyame was, indeed pleased with the discussion and was looking forward to the celebration of her becoming the new Lady later on that evening. She was long in pursuit of power and now she was going to inherit it as the heiress.

Speaking of power, the thought of the dream suddenly came to Tsukiyame's mind. The dream she had about the Tsuki and Umi. Though, no one could see it due to the expressionless look in her eyes, there was slight discomfort. Lady Usagi could sense and feel her daughter's feelings as well as hear and feel her thoughts.

"Is there a tribe member getting married?" Tsukiyame asked curiously.

"No," Lady Usagi said, "No one is getting married. Why?"

Tsukiyame looks away and states clearly, "No reason. I don't care, I was just curious."

Suddenly, the lady demoness smiled voluntarily. She couldn't help but do so as she asked, "Daughter, is there someone?"

Knowing what her mother meant, Tsukiyame answered clearly, "No, don't be ridiculous, mother."

'I honestly can't understand why this image keeps coming to my mind.' she thought.

The conversation ended shortly and they both headed towards the palace as they walked through the garden. The sun shined down on them as they walked back, which made it feel even warmer. Walking back inside, Tsukiyame heads upstairs to her room. Lady Usagi was about to return back to her den, until she senses, hears and feels the presence of her dear mate and husband, and her youngest daughter.

'He made it back in time.' she thought smiling.

The kurai angel demon male was tall and very muscular with long straight black hair pulled up into a ponytail, huge black angel wings, sterling silver eyes and dark tan skin. He wore a black haori with black hakama pants laced up at the ankles, black boots, black armor and carrying a sword at his left side, in his black sash tied in the front, hanging long. It was Lord Izu.

Their youngest daughter Yami stood beside him as they both returned back home together. The girl also has huge black angel wings and was slender, and slightly taller than her older sister Tsukiyame. Her skin is dark and tan, her eyes are metallic silver, and her very dark silver hair is straight and super long. She wore her hair styled in a hime cut in the front with bangs, long sidelocks that go down to her chest, pulled up into a high ponytail with her black hair band, and some hair hanging down by each side of her face. Her predominantly black clothing consists of a black haori with a black ogoshibakama with a long, floor length strap tied over her right shoulder, and some black sandals. She looked really pretty and was just so cute.

She turns around, smiling lovingly at her mate and husband Lord Izu and her daughter Yami. Yami walked up to her mother and gave her a big warm, loving hug. She was definitely happy to be back home, after spending time with her father on their way back, after her training.

"I missed you, mom." Yami said, smiling.

"I missed you, too my dear," Lady Usagi said lovingly and smiling, "How was the training with Master Gaara?"

"It went really well," she said, "I'm getting better with my demonic powers, but I still have some improving to do. I also need to say that Master Gaara and Chi will be arriving tonight for Tsuikyame's celebration. He told me to let you know."

"Okay. I'm glad to hear they'll able to attend."

"Ah, sweetie, can you excuse us? Your mother and I need to talk." Lord Izu said, smiling.

"Of course." Yami replied.

After Yami left, Lord Izu approached her and they embraced each other in a hug. Then they kiss briefly as they walk away to go to the living room to relax. Their arms were around each other's waists as they walked. The living room was on the opposite side of the front entrance to the palace. Sitting down beside each other, the two of them began talking briefly. Now knowing the disturbance was over, the eastern lands and their people were safe.

"I'm glad you're home, dear," Lady Usagi said lovingly, "You made it back in time for Tsukiyame's big day. We're having the celebration this evening."

"Yes I am happy to be back with my family," Lord Izu said, smiling, "I really missed you, dearly."

"I received your letter from the head general." she stated.

"You read it?"

"Yes I did."

Both of them sat on the black gorgeous sofa together. The lady demoness's head was on her mate's shoulder with her hand resting gently on his. They sat like that for a brief moment, before finally leaving the living room to get ready for that night.

…..

Meanwhile, Tsukiyame spent that whole afternoon being pampered as she was getting ready for the celebration. The private indoor hot spring was ready and she walked in to take a quick bath. Undressing and taking off her black house kimono, she goes into the hot spring and sits in the water. Her hair was wrapped up in a black towel. After sitting for a few minutes, she grabs the soap and black face towel to start washing up. Soaping herself up, she goes down in the water to rinse off. Now that her body was clean, she sat on the edge of the hot spring with just her legs being in the water. Sitting on the edge, her body was still dripping wet as it was pretty warm inside. Water dripped down her stomach to her gorgeous sterling silver, real silver diamond navel ring in her belly button.

She got out of the water to dry off with a big black towel. Getting dressed, she grabs everything and leaves the private hot spring, closing the door behind her. She already had her facial done earlier that afternoon, along with having a professional body massage, and being fitted for her kimono. She also got a fresh manicure and pedicure, and her claws were clear and shiny with clear shiny polish.

Returning back to her room, Tsukiyame finds a gorgeous kurai angelic and floral print black, burgundy and silver kimono lying on her bed neatly. There was also a gorgeous pair of black wedge heel sandals, and a lovely black darari obi beside the kimono. Being thrilled about becoming the new Lady, she began changing.

…..

Lady Usagi walked down the hall as she headed for the powder room, carrying the small black pillow with the crown. Tsukiyame will take the throne soon, so it was time to hand her the crown that she'll wear.

Tsukiyame will be ready soon as her makeup was being done up by the makeup artist. The hairstylist slicked her hair up into a bun with a small black kanzashi comb on the left side, in her hair. She had black eye-coloring on her eyelids and her lips were now being colored red. Her cheeks were also colored with a stunning red shade blush that looked great with her dark tan skin tone. Then the dresser handed her some nice black kurai angelic earrings to put on. The door slid open with the lady demoness walking in.

"My lady," one of the women said, "Princess Tsukiyame will be ready soon."

Lady Usagi nodded and said politely, "I have something for my daughter that I must give to her."

The woman nodded and let Lady Usagi walk by. She finds her daughter rising out of the chair to finish getting dressed. Tsukiyame noticed her mother coming with a small black pillow covered with a black cloth.

"My daughter." she said lovingly, smiling, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Tsukiyame said. As was usual for her, she held no expression in her eyes and remained calm and stoic.

Lady Usagi sat the small black pillow down on the makeup table before Tsukiyame. She removed the black cloth from the pillow to reveal a gorgeous black real diamond crown. Her daughter eyed the gorgeous crown as she took it off the pillow.

"This is for you, Tsukuyame," she said, putting the crown on her head, "The crown you will wear tonight to become our next Lady and Leader."

The black real diamond crown looked beautiful with Tsukiyame's bun with the small black kanzashi comb. Being handed the crown, she began finishing getting ready. Already dressed in a lovely silver kurai angelic print kimono with some nice black wedge heel sandals, the dresser handed her another kimono to wear over her silver one. It was a gorgeous black, burgundy and silver kurai angelic and floral print kimono with a black darari-obi. The kimono has a high-low hemline with front ruffles detailing and the back being floor-length.

The young princess was, indeed ready for tonight's event as she will soon walk down to the throne to be announced as the new lady. She is thrilled about finally becoming the new powerful leader and ruler of her people and the eastern lands.

* * *

 **This was the second chapter. Tsukiyame will now be taking the throne as the new lady and will be a great and powerful leader and ruler. She will also be a great and powerful daihanyou!**

 **I will be back with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	4. New Lady, Leader and Ruler

This is the 3rd chapter for my fanfic!

The story will continue with Tsukiyame taking the throne in her mother's place to become the new Lady and Leader of the kurai angels.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

The time had finally come for the big announcement. Everybody was seated around the throne, excited and waiting for the young princess to take over the throne. Looking out at the blood red pearl steps, the guests noticed Yami walking down to the throne before Lady Usagi and Lord Izu. She was dressed similarly to Lady Usagi, wearing a nice black and plum kimono with black sandals, black real diamond studs in her ears, and her hair done up in two French braids with a black kanzashi comb on the left side, in her hair.

All three of them stood before the guests by the throne. Yami stood opposite from her parents and looked out at everyone. Lady Usagi then moved forward towards the seated guests, ready to introduce her eldest daughter as the new Lady.

"Thank you all for being here tonight." Lady Usagi said proudly and lovingly.

"I shall now welcome our new Lady, Leader and Ruler of our lands and queendom," she happily announced, "My daughter, Lady Tsukiyame!"

The kurai angel demons sat and applauded their new Lady and Leader as she walks down the blood red pearl steps. Looking very formal, elegant and stunning, Lady Tsukiyame arrives at the throne and gave everyone a voluntarily smile. Congratulating the young lady on the big announcement, she takes the throne.

Walking up to stand before her fellow tribe members, she clearly states, "I am thrilled and honored to be your new Lady and Leader. I shall be a great and powerful ruler of our lands and queendom."

Everybody began applauding again, after her brief statement. Yami walked over and gave her older sister a hug, congratulating her. For a couple minutes, Lady Tsukiyame stood there, not returning the hug. She involuntarily returned her sister's hug. She then sat down in her throne chair with the color coordinating pillows, facing everyone seated before her. Lady Tsukiyame is, indeed a great and powerful daihanyou, now—a new lady half demoness.

…..

Afterwards, the big celebration began to kick off with everybody enjoying the formal party at the palace. The guests were all seated at their assigned tables in the lady's gorgeous huge dining room. Fresh air blew inside the room from the glass doors to the garden being slid open, with the dining room table being in front. With the maids and butlers already serving the food, desserts and drinks, everyone was able to enjoy their meals. Musicians were sitting in a nearby corner, playing live music in the background.

Lady Tsukiyame sat at the big decorated table in her new chair with former lady Usagi and Lord Izu sitting on each side of her. Yami sat between her father and great-grandmother, with Lord Izu's parents sitting next to Usagi. They were all facing everyone and enjoying their meals.

As more beverages were freshly served, everyone continued socializing and conversing. Tiny glasses filled with white wine were all placed on the tables for the toast. Lord Izu got up and began the toast.

"To my stepdaughter," he began, "Our newest great and powerful queen, Lady Tsukiyame!"

"Lady Tsukiyame!" everybody said in unison. Holding their tiny wine glasses, they began sipping their wine and applauding.

After dinner, everyone headed to the ballroom. Sounds of music were now beginning to surround the ballroom as the guests, along with Usagi and Lord Izu danced. The former lady demoness and her dear mate immediately stole the spotlight on the dance floor, with everybody surrounding them. Dancing to traditional classical dark angelic music, Usagi looked as if she were glowing as she glided towards Lord Izu, after twirling away from him. Holding his hand out, she reaches for his and they stood on the dance floor, holding each other in a romantic pose. Everyone began applauding them both for their excellent performance. The music then changed as the musicians began playing slower music. Both of them returned back to their seats and everyone else continued dancing, having a great time.

Meanwhile, Lady Tsukiyame sat quietly to herself as she watched all her guests enjoying themselves. The beautiful young lady half demoness remained stoic with no facial expression as usual.

"So how does it feel?" said a woman's voice from behind her. Lady Tsukiyame glanced back at a young hell demon woman that stood behind her. It was Gaara's daughter, Chi.

"How does it feel to finally become Lady of the East, and the lady of your people?" Chi asked, smiling.

Looking away, she answered and said, "This is all I've wanted and I am thrilled to be the new Lady."

The two of them just remained silent as they watched the celebration go on. Gaara was sitting down, conversing with Lord Izu and Usagi, while Yami slowed danced with one of the young male kurai angel demons. Nothing else was said for the past couple of minutes, until Chi broke the silence.

"You're awfully quiet and reserved for someone who just became the new queen Lady Tsukiyame. Aren't you going to converse with everyone?"

"I'm not really interested in conversing with anyone right now." Lady Tsukiyame stated calmly.

"You've been a loner ever since I've known you." Chi commented.

"Hm." she said coolly.

"I would say so, too!" another woman agreed.

Two more young women walked over to them. One was a dark demon witch named Rein whom appeared to be an excellent tattoo artist and body piercer. She was also a jewelry designer and warrior. The other woman was a half human, half hell demon dark sacred exotic dancer, high dark donness, and warrior named Jigo Kiki. Chi also happens to be a top fashion designer and warrior.

"You're looking quite glammed up tonight Rein." Lady Tsukiyame said as she glanced up and down at the young woman.

"I see you're wearing one of my designer formals." Chi smiled and commented.

"Ah yes, I am," Rein replied happily, "And thank you, Lady Tsukiyame."

Rein seriously rocked Chi's designer black loose fitting halter formal kimono with a nice sterling silver, silver real diamond brooch on a skinny sash, tied to the left side. She carried one of her designer black clutch purses in her hand. Her dark makeup was all glammed up with her bleach blonde hair done up in a French roll, some nice black dress sandals, and lovely silver real diamond earrings that hung down. She also enjoyed the pleasure of showing off her tasteful artwork on her body in the kimono.

"You're sitting here all alone," Jigo Kiki implied, "You haven't gotten up to dance or talk to anyone, not once."

Lady Tsukiyame glanced at Jigo Kiki, and then back out at the dancing crowd and said, "You came over here just to imply that I get up and start socializing."

"Just saying," she said somewhat jokingly, "There's no need to be anti-social."

"Come on," Rein said, "You have the whole evening to celebrate you becoming a Lady with your fellow tribe members and allies. You're ruling the eastern lands and your queendom, now. I know you feel wonderful about it. So why not get up and party, instead of sitting and observing."

As usual for Lady Tsukiyame, she held no expression in her eyes. However, she was, indeed really happy about now finally becoming the Lady of the East and of her people. Still, she wasn't really a party person and she never would be.

"Perhaps you can dance a little." Chi added.

"Not necessary." Lady Tsukiyame said coolly.

Usagi, Lord Izu and Gaara sat down and happily talked about Tsukiyame's early announcement as their new lady and leader. Then later, they began discussing proudly about their eldest daughter's first lands patrol and how she's totally prepared to begin ruling. Her first patrol will take place the next morning. Sitting and conversing for a bit, Gaara excuses himself to get up and leave as his daughter Chi walked over. Now, it was just the two of them alone. Lord Izu actually preferred it that way, so that he and Usagi could discuss Tsukiyame's first patrol in more detail.

"Where exactly is Tsukiyame going to be patrolling," Lord Izu asked, "Are there any areas you have in mind?"

"I will have her patrol where you would head west," Usagi continued, "We would normally encounter disturbances with people from those areas more so, than we would anywhere else in the eastern lands. Therefore, I will have Tsukiyame patrol that area first, and then she can patrol the mountain peaks, looking down the river. This will be her first patrol."

"Yeah, good idea," he agreed, "These are often the areas of the lands we end up patrolling more, than anywhere else."

"Yes. I shall let her know tonight, after the party comes to an end." she said smiling. They both sat beside each other as she rested her hand on his.

Everybody looks up and stares out at the dance floor to see Lady Tsukiyame. All of the sudden, all eyes were on her as she surprisingly opted to perform a sexy, sultry and sensual dance. Her mother then came to the conclusion that maybe Jigo Kiki or Chi encouraged her to do so. Dancing to some kurai angelic tribal music, the young lady half demoness began to dance in such an elegant way. As she danced, her eyes were felt with such intense sexual energy. No one has ever seen her hold any expression in her eyes as she is always stoic. But regardless, everyone enjoyed all her slow elegant, sultry and sensual movements she was doing.

Applauding their Lady and Queen's performance, the party was now about to come to an end. Soon, all of the guests left and were on their way back home. As they left, people gave their last congratulations to Lady Tsukiyame.

…..

All of the maids, butlers and housekeepers began cleaning immediately after the celebration ended. Everyone was at work, making sure to put everything away and that the palace was nice and tidy. Furniture was being moved and placed back, beverages and food in containers were all put away, and all the dishes were all washed, dried and put away.

Lady Tsukiyame was now back in her room and she just removed her makeup and took her hair down. After placing her black real diamond crown on her chess, she began looking through her master walk-in closet to search for one of her sexy comfortable nightgowns to slip into. Hanging up her lovely garments from the celebration, she lays out a slip and wrap robe set on her bed. She slips into a nice black satin and delicate, super soft lace spaghetti strap gown with side slits, and a v-neck. The gown cuts off right at her upper thighs. Then she puts on her black soft, silky short wide sleeve wrap robe with a waist tie.

Usagi walks by and then knocks on her daughter's door. Knowing her mother needed to inform her about her first patrol, Lady Tsukiyame slides the door open to let her in.

"Tsukiyame," Usagi began, "Just so you know, tomorrow morning your first patrol will begin. Your areas to patrol are the route that heads west, and the mountain peaks, looking down at the river. Knowing that you now know our lands very well, you will be patrolling on your own."

"I understand, mother." Lady Tsukiyame said. She was actually looking forward to her first patrol, and will be more than willing to patrol on her own as the new Lady.

"I have to get to bed, now." she said, now looking up at the window above her bed.

"Of course, daughter. You must be well rested for tomorrow."

As Usagi left the room, Lady Tsukiyame looks back behind her at her bookcase. The bookcase was filled with books, newspapers and magazines, by her floor-to-ceiling window with her master bathroom and master walk-in closet being on the opposite side. She walks over to pick up one of her booklets on medicine, health and healing. Flipping through it, she finds that there is an upcoming sale for new grown herbs of all kinds. They are now available for purchase at the demon herbalist shop, in the eastern lands.

"Mother may want me to bring some of these herbs home for our servants and fellow tribe members. She would sometimes go to the herbalist shop to pick some up for everyone, while patrolling." Lady Tsukiyame said.

She then put the booklet down and puts the candle lights out. She removes her robe and goes to bed. Both the window over her bed and the window by her bathroom and closet were open, so that she could have fresh air coming in as she slept for the night.

* * *

 **This was the third chapter. Now that her mother Usagi handed her the throne, she is now the new Lady and Leader of her people, and the new ruler of the eastern lands.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	5. The Eastern Lands and the Patrol

This is the 4th chapter for my fanfic!

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

After the morning sun had risen, it began to get darker and darker outside, in the eastern lands and throughout feudal Japan. The sun slowly disappeared behind the thick very dark, stormy clouds, and the eastern dark forests ended up being darker than usual.

It ended up being pitch black outside as if it were night time, as the skies were completely dark, but it was morning. Thundering and lightning outside, it began raining really, really hard. Strong winds started coming as it was storming outside. No one was outside due to the severe dangerous thunderstorm—everyone was inside, staying out of the storm.

The rain was pouring down and there were floods everywhere, where there were swamps—the water was rising a little. The wind was very strong as some of the leaves blew off the trees, the mansions and gorgeous homes in the prestigious eastern villages could've been destroyed by the strong winds from the storm, but they weren't, they remained intact. The trees could've been blown out of the ground, but they weren't and remained in the ground.

After two hours of storming, raining and dealing with strong severe winds; the storm finally calms down a little and it began to rain lightly, instead of heavily like it was earlier. It wasn't as dark outside as it was before, but it was still cloudy. There were lots of leaves lying on the ground due to the strong winds, blowing them off the trees. There were also some logs of wood scattered everywhere on the ground from the strong winds, and there was a tree that looked like it had been struck by lightning. It was burning and on fire, until the rain put it out.

The storm was now ending and the animals began coming back outside of their homes again, the birds were now flying in the sky and it was still cloudy. The blue skies were barely seen, and the morning sun has yet to still be seen up in the sky again. Everything was all wet from the stormy weather and the wind was calmer and peaceful, than it was before.

…..

Meanwhile, Lady Tsukiyame was dressed and armed, ready to head outside the palace to begin her first patrol of the eastern lands. As the new lady, leader and ruler of her people and the lands, this is one of her essential duties. Her mother, Usagi already informed her of where she would be patrolling. So now she was prepared and thrilled about going on her first patrol.

"Tsukiyame," a loving voice called out, "Good luck, my daughter, you will do well."

"Thank you, mother." Lady Tsukiyame replied, looking away as usual. She then headed outside as the guards slid the doors open for her.

Bowing their heads in respect to the young lady half demoness, she walks pass. She walked down the porch on the blood red pearl steps and walkway to the gate. The fresh air was a bit moist and humid due to the drizzling, and the morning sun coming back out.

As the morning sun began shining down once again, Lady Tsukiyame's dark tan complexion, lilac eyes, and very dark silver hair looked radiant. Her black silk kurai angelic attire and her hair moved back and forth in the peaceful wind. She continued walking as the guards opened the gate, allowing her to exit the palace. As usual for the new lady, she says nothing and continues walking by as they bowed in respect.

The humidity began to increase as the sun got warmer. Though, the eastern forests are always dark due to all the shading from the trees, there was still plenty of sunlight. Being quiet, calm and peaceful, Lady Tsukiyame enjoyed the long walk in the silence. She had always preferred to be alone in the silence, while traveling. Not really caring too much about group travels, she opts to travel alone in the forests or being alone at the beach. This has always been really calming and soothing to herself personally. She couldn't explain why that was the case, for the fact that she didn't know why, nor did she have an answer.

But perhaps the reason could be that there is a dominant and alpha part about her that makes her very umi as a young woman. Lady Tsukiyame's mother Usagi always said that the peacefulness of the forest is soothing and calming to someone with a more umi demonic nature.

That is when the tsuki and umi symbol came to her mind—a dark huge spiky angel wings symbol. The wings are a midnight black ripple color that represents the ocean—the umi, and the huge blood red sphere behind the huge wings represents the moon—the tsuki.

Dominance and receptivity, alpha and beta, tsuki and umi goes with both genders—both male and female. Tsuki represents the moon and sensuality, mother of dark magic, demoness of the night, love, nurturing, receptivity, pure authority and leadership energy—the dark feminine warrior. Umi represents the ocean and strength, father of dark magic, demon of the night, love and encouragement, action, focus, passionate and protective energy—the dark masculine warrior. Men and women can be more one than the other, or they can sometimes have dual demonic energy. They exude aspects of both the dark feminine warrior and the dark masculine warrior—the tsuki and the umi, within themselves. Thus, women and men complement each other and exist within one another. Therefore, a strong and powerful kurai angel demon couple joins together as one, showing and representing love, romance and intimacy. Lady Tsukiyame thought about this teaching her mother Usagi and Lord Izu had told her about as she continued her patrol. At the time, she didn't understand, but after coming of age and having the experiences she's had with past lovers, she now does.

Coming back to the present, Lady Tsukiyame sees the mountain peaks, looking down at the rivers. Her first area to patrol, then she'll patrol the route that heads west. The sunlight ends up being more prevalent than before due to less trees being around, and it was now more sunny and brighter than usual. Walking through the mountain peaks to look down at the rivers, she hears sounds of people—humans from one of the villages. There were also sounds of birds flying, flies buzzing, grasshoppers hopping, and gentle breezy winds blowing.

'It looks like some logs have scattered during the storm,' Lady Tsukiyame thought, 'Everyone is by the river, gathering them and placing them back.'

"I'll continue to observe and look around." she said to herself.

She then turns and looks behind her to find some concrete steps that lead down to the rivers. She began walking down the concrete steps from the mountain peaks. Several wet puddles were on the steps due to the early thunderstorm. So the young lady half demoness carefully walked down.

As the human men continued on with their task of collecting all the scattered logs, they conversed amongst themselves. Going about their business and talking about the early storm that came, they were relieved for it to be over and long gone. Still, some villages were having issues with pretty bad floods that had to be dealt with.

'The storm must've been terrible if they're having problems with floods.' Lady Tsukiyame thought casually to herself. She just kept walking as she observed the whole area.

"What the hell are we going to do, now," one of the men said concerned, "The waters have been rising due to the nearby swamps and rivers. Something must be done or we'll lose our homes."

"The problem will be resolved, soon," another man said and informed, "The head general already sent some construction workers out to remove all the water and repair the damages caused by the storm."

"I sure hope you're right." another man commented.

Suddenly, everybody halted as they noticed the young lady half demoness coming. As she continued walking by, the humans couldn't fathom why she was there. They recognized her as the new lady, leader and ruler of the Lands of the East and the daughter of former lady Usagi.

"Wait a minute, what is she doing here?" one man wondered.

"That's Lady Tsukiyame," another man said, "The daughter of former lady Usagi."

Though, they were not fond of the idea of having a half demon in their presence. They respectfully moved and cleared a way for her. Only knowing that the eastern lands were the domain of the kurai angel demons, the humans also resided there as well. The humans in the lands always tend to stay by themselves and stick with each other. Same with Lady Tsukiyame and her fellow tribe members, and other demons. They hardly ever crossed paths amongst each other or socialize with one another, unless necessary. This has always been the norm for both humans and demons in the eastern lands—lack of communication.

Paying the men no mind, Lady Tsukiyame kept going on with the patrol as she headed in the direction of a nearby village. Stepping on the wet puddles on the ground, there was splashing from her walking.

She then walks into a clearing and finds rising waters from a swamp flowing before her. It looked like the water was flowing towards a village. The human village looked to be prestigious with lovely nice homes, but it wasn't the wealthiest town. This area was the home of the middle class villagers. Lady Tsukiyame makes a left and heads over to make sure there are no disturbances occurring.

Being close by to where she could observe, she notices the construction workers arriving at the village to immediately help the villagers with the floods. The other villagers from the river also arrived back. Everything looked to be fine and there was no trouble. So she leaves to be on her way, taking the opposite path from where she came. As she leapt over the flowing waters, she landed back on her feet gracefully and continued walking. Heading back into the dark forests, it began to be more peaceful, calm and quiet. The walk to her next patrol was a pretty far one, but to Lady Tsukiyame, it was well worth the trip. This is the route she and her fellow tribe members would normally take to deal with disturbances and battles. The route heads west, leaving the eastern lands. With Lady Tsukiyame having this time alone, she plans to make the most of the patrol.

Deep in the dark forest were more sounds of birds flying and chirping. She kept walking straight ahead and notices the birds flying away. Continuing on with the traveling, until finally arriving at the route that leaves the eastern lands.

Now being in the sunlight once again, Lady Tsukiyame looks around as she observes the route. Looking around, she finds a tree that looks like it has been struck by lightning.

"This must've happened during the early storm we had this morning." she said to herself calmly.

'Everything looks to be fine,' she thought, 'There are no signs of trouble anywhere.'

After observing the area, she turns to leave and head back to the palace. On her way back home, she will make a trip to the demon garden and herbalist shop to pick up some herbs for everyone. Her mother told her earlier that her other responsibility is to bring herbs back to the homelands for everyone, when the supply runs out. So that is what Lady Tsukiyame will do as they are running out of herbs.

…..

At the demon herbalist shop were demon herbalists out in the field, farming and tending to the herb garden. There were herbs of all kinds from edible herbal foods to medicinal herbs and smokable herbs. Elixirs and other concoctions were also available at the shop for sale. The shop was so huge it looked like it could've been a regular large size home, but instead it was a huge demon herb garden and shop.

There was a demon woman picking more herbs in the garden. She headed back inside the huge hut and began restocking and organizing all of the edible herbal foods and some medicinal herbs in perfect order on some tables, getting them ready for selling. Then she went behind the counter and started restocking the rest of the medicinal herbs on shelves with the elixirs and concoctions. Soon after restocking, the woman returned to the counter to reorganize more store booklets and flyers.

"Whoa," the demon woman suddenly noticed someone at the counter, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm here to purchase some herbal foods and medicinal herbs to take back to my homelands." Lady Tsukiyame stated calmly.

The demon woman is not only an herbalist, she also happens to be the owner of the demon herbalist shop in the eastern lands. She didn't even realize the young lady half demoness was at the counter as Lady Tsukiyame made a quick and brisk entrance.

"Are you looking for any type in particular?" she asked politely.

"Just some herbs for spicing, seasoning and for salads. I also need some medicinal herbs to take back to my homelands."

"Okay. The edible herbal foods are on the tables alongside some medicinal herbs and smokable herbs. I also have some medicinal herbs behind me on the shelves with the elixirs and concoctions. I'll let you find what you need, and then I can assist you with finding the right medicinal herbs. Then we can bag them and I'll check you out here at the counter."

Lady Tsukiyame followed the woman over to the tables to find the herbal foods that she needs. Having the list her mother gave her, she reviews it and begins looking for the herbs on the list. Then she walked back up to the counter. Two more demon women came by to help gather all the medicinal herbs for Lady Tsukiyame. Then the men bagged all of the herbs, putting them inside a small black sack with a zipper, and inside two huge black bags with wheels and handles.

"That sure was one huge order of herbs." one demon man said, referring to Lady Tsukiyame's purchase.

"Are they being bought for an entire army?" another demon man said jokingly.

"It is 96,028 Yen." the woman said.

Lady Tsukiyame reached inside her shawl for her cash and then she made the payment. After paying, she puts the sack over her shoulders, tying it in the front. The men then brought her the two wheeled bags. The young lady half demoness was prepared to leave the demon garden and herbalist shop to head home.

On her way home, she came across some good clean water that was nearby. Seeing that she had been out on a patrol for the whole day, having some water was exactly what she needed. So she continued to go through the dark forest as she arrived at a nice clean fresh river. Lady Tsukiyame sat all three of her bags down, and then went to drink some water.

As she sipped on some water in her palms, there was a loud sound. She looked behind her to find a huge centipede demon charging at her. The creature looked ready to not only attack Lady Tsukiyame, but also ready to have her for a meal.

Lady Tsukiyame was calm, collective, and ice cube cool. There was no fear or any emotional expression in her eyes. Her eyes were cold and expressionless as usual. She wasn't afraid of the demon. There was no reason for her to be as this was nothing more than a common demon—a weak demon to be exact. Similar to pathetic, weakling humans.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the centipede demon said evilly, "There's nothing more satisfying, than having a live half-breed for a meal! You will be a great tasting dish, indeed."

"Silence!" Lady Tsukiyame said coldly.

She reached inside her shawl and took out two magical pentagram symbols on wallet size sheets of paper. A blood red and black dark magical light manifested around her hand with a black angelic spirit appearing as she held the symbols in her hand. She threw them at the huge centipede demon with such perfect skill, and the demon became paralyzed. Then she began doing a chant to perform her spell. The huge centipede demon turned into a pile of bones.

The demon was slain and Lady Tsukiyame continued on with what she was doing. Wrapping the sack back over her shoulders and grabbing her two other wheeled bags, she left the river. The setting sun was about to be gone really soon as it was close to getting dark. It would be night time soon.

Finally arriving back at the palace, the guards bowed in respect and opened the gates. She began walking down the blood red pearl walkway and headed to the Kurai Angel Medical and Healing Center. The doctors and nurses awaited for Lady Tsukiyame as she approached the building. The man slid the doors open to let her inside, and she had gone back to the kitchen with one of the nurses. She then handed the woman most of the herbal foods and medicinal herbs, and then the woman put them away. Lady Tsukiyame left the center to head home to the palace with some herbal foods and medicinal herbs for herself, her family and her servants working at the palace.

Lady Tsukiyame walked up the blood red pearl steps to go inside the palace. More guards stood outside and slid the doors open for her to enter. Usagi was conversing with one of the maids as she saw that her daughter was back from her patrol. The woman greeted her daughter as she handed her the black sack, filled with herbal foods and medicinal herbs. As she left to go put them away, Lady Tsukiyame and her mother walked away, talking about her first patrol.

"So, how was the patrol, Tsukiyame?" Usagi asked.

"It was great," Lady Tsukiyame answered and began, "On my patrol, I heard about some issues with flooding due to the thunderstorm we had this morning. It will take a while for all the floods to be clear. Some construction workers were sent out to deal with the problem. Other than that, no trouble was found. There were no disturbances. So our lands are safe."

"So the swamps and rivers were rising, and there are now floods." she said.

"Yes, mother," Lady Tsukiyame said calmly, "But now that the storm is gone, the floods should be gone soon."

"Okay. You have done well, my daughter."

After the conversation, Lady Tsukiyame went upstairs to change. Walking down the hallway, she was greeted by one of her maids working. She slides her bedroom door open and goes inside, closing the door behind her. Then she stripped herself of her armor and weapons, got undressed, removed her jewelry and took her hair down, and looked in her closet to find a comfortable black house kimono to put on.

Then she headed back downstairs to get some food. Not having the chance to eat again, since that morning, Lady Tsukiyame was starving. She told her maid what she wanted to eat and she prepared her meal with a glass of water. The woman brought it over to the dining room table and Lady Tsukiyame began enjoying her meal. The lighting was nice and the fresh air coming in behind her from the open doors to the garden felt nice.

Being done with her meal, she ushered for the woman to come and clear her plate. Then she headed back upstairs to her room as she walked up the blood red pearl steps.

* * *

 **This was the fourth chapter. Lady Tsukiyame just had her first patrol of the eastern lands, and it was very successful. She is doing a fine job as the new lady and as a great daihanyou.**

 **I also want to let everyone know that a Daihanyou is the same as a Daiyoukai, except it means that a half demon is great and powerful.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	6. The Evil Snake Demon's Return

This is the 5th chapter for my fanfic!

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

In a cave, further away and outside of the eastern lands appeared a bright white barrier. This barrier was put in place to keep everyone away and out of the cave. But inside lies a black pulsating pearl. Inside this pulsating pearl is an evil snake—a black demon serpent.

A bright white light emerges as the black demon serpent breaks out of the seal that was placed to lock him away. The black pearl then vanishes, along with the bright white barrier around the cave, and the demon transforms back to his humanoid form. It was a snake demon male, whom was tall and athletically built with long straight black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, fair skin, and evil gold eyes. He is wearing an olive green and gold metallic printed hoari with black hakama pants laced up at the ankles, and some black gold sandals. His sword was sheathed at his right side, in his black obi. It was no one other than Jaakugou, the leader of the snake demon tribe from the eastern montane rock outcroppings. The old enemy of Lady Amaya, Lady Tsukiyame's grandmother. He's now back, after being sealed away for centuries, which means trouble will soon await the eastern lands once again.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Jaakugou laughed evilly and devilishly, "Free, at last!"

"I'm coming for you, my lady," he stated wickedly and darkly, smiling, "And when I do, I will destroy every last one of you."

The young snake demon male soars right out of the cave as he leapt up into the night time sky. He couldn't fly, but he sure was able to jump and leap very high and move really fast. Continuing through the dark evening forests, he would reach the eastern lands really, really soon. Filled with rage and vengeance, Jaakugou increased his speed rapidly.

He sped up as he continued his way into the dark night time forests, on his way to find the kurai angel demons. However, he needed to search for his fellow snake demon tribe members and prepare for battle to claim the eastern lands. Being determined to make the former lady Amaya and her tribe members pay for what had happened in the past, Jaakugou doesn't care who he will have to kill and get by along the way. He will ensure that he seeks revenge and lays claim to what he believes to be rightfully his.

As he was on his way, there were some samurai soldiers that looked to be setting up camp for the night in an open clearing. They were fighting in an important long battle against their current enemy camp, and were defeating them to protect their country, the people in their communities and villages. As usual for any samurai warrior or warlord, they were boasting about the victory they were destined to achieve, after the battle ends. Sitting in a crowd around a campfire, feasting and praising the words of their leader, the soldiers were ready and prepared for what was next to come.

"Let's eat and feast my men," the leader boasted loudly and proudly, "As we prepare for battle. We shall defeat this enemy as we head out to fight in the open field tomorrow!"

"We're all grateful to have such a wonderful leader to follow." one man stated proudly.

"Yes and we shall have victory." another man said.

"Tonight we rest and tomorrow we claim our victory!" the leader shouted happily.

All of the samurai shouted and cheered happily as they continued on with their feast and brief celebration. The men were all feeling very high and on top of the world right about now. They would most certainly defeat their enemy. Everything was going very smoothly and peacefully, until their feast came to a screeching halt. The samurai all took notice of a shadowy figure ripping apart a soldier with its bare hands. Two more men were then next to fall dead at the hands of this shadowy being. Then the men all noticed Jaakugou, the snake demon male as he made his way into their campsite. All of them were very angry and fearful at the same time, after seeing Jaakugou approach them with evil and wicked intentions.

"Why you," the leader exclaimed in anger," How dare you attack our men and come to our campsite!"

"W-wait, boss, he's not human!" another man pointed out. The men didn't realize Jaakugou was a demon, until he came into view.

"We'll slay you, you filthy disgusting vermin!"

The samurai leader then unsheathed his sword and charged at the snake demon male. He was ready to attack and kill him. However, before he could succeed in doing so, Jaakugou quickly took the human male and some of his men out with one stroke of the retractable blades from his sword. After seeing the men being slain before their eyes, they began feeling very low. Thus, they began becoming fearful.

"Ugh!" one of the samurai yelled angrily, "You won't get away with this!"

"Let's kill him," another man commanded, "This demon shall perish."

All of the samurai soldiers began charging at Jaakugou in anger with their swords, ready to slay him for killing their men. Jaakugou smiles evilly as he leapt up over the humans. He then slaughters all the men with his retractable blades, shooting out at them at a distance. After the slaying, the young snake demon male kept going.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," he states wickedly and evilly, "I'm gonna get you Lady Amaya!"

…..

The next morning, the beautiful sun shined down from the clear blue sky, no clouds were present at all, and the beach was calm, soothing and peaceful. The ocean was flowing back and forth, rushing to the shore, making the brown sand lukewarm, moist and wet as usual. There were birds chirping and flying up in the sunny sky with the cool breezes blowing through the trees and wild flowers. It was not only quiet and relaxing, the scent of the water and wild flowers was delicate and wonderful. The beach is now filled with lightness with the daytime skies. With it already being daytime, the full moon was setting.

As the moon set, the sky got darker and darker. The sun then looked like a hot ball of fire up in the sky and the moon began turning red once again. The ocean started rushing back and forth, wildly and roughly from above with more waves. The more the ocean rose up towards the sky, the redder the moon became as it continued setting, and the bigger the waves had appeared in the ocean. The water has become even more wild and rough, rushing to shore from above. It looked as if the moon and the ocean were joining in broad daylight with the flaming sun being present. It is still really dark as they were joining as one, like the dark feminine warrior and the dark masculine warrior coming together in peace and love…

…..

Lady Tsukiyame opened her eyes to find that everything was normal. The beach was flowing calmly and peacefully, rushing back and forth to the shore. The setting moon was normal and it was bright and sunny with clear blue skies.

Now being the new lady, leader and ruler of her tribe and lands, she has presumed major responsibility as a great and powerful daihanyou. Therefore, she doesn't feel the need to waste time focusing on or worrying about something as foolish and silly as another dream—a dream she just had about the tsuki and the umi once again. Still, she couldn't see why this was happening again and she felt slightly uncomfortable.

Standing in the brown wet sand and looking out at the gorgeous beach, Lady Tsukiyame couldn't help but wonder why she would suddenly have that same dream about the tsuki and umi. Just simply thinking about it casually, it seems that this only happens, when she comes to the beach. Not liking this feeling one bit, she thought it would be best to not come to the beach…at least not for a while, knowing she is always compelled to go there.

The young lady half demoness then turns to walk away, leaving the beautiful sunny beach to head back to the palace. The beach was right behind the palace as it was close by. So she didn't have far to go at all.

"We need more food," Lady Tsukiyame states clearly, "I need to send some tribe members out for hunting and some tribe members out for grocery shopping. And I must sort through my mail and important business documents."

Arriving back to the palace in a short matter of time, Lady Tsukiyame heads inside and was on her way upstairs to her small office den—formerly her mother's. Usagi had the small office den redecorated and rearranged for her daughter a few days, after her taking the throne as she had wished. The den is now hers and it is decorated to fit her preference as the new lady.

The walls were now painted black with some gorgeous silver sheer curtains over the ceiling-to-floor window, and a nice silver kurai angelic print circle throw rug in the middle of the hardwood floor. One small white kurai angelic stone and clear glass top table with clear glass vases filled with black fake decorative flowers were on each side of the window. Lady Tsukiyame's new light walnut desk with two nice black office chairs faced the window, opposite from where her mother's desk used to be. There were three pictures in silver picture frames on the black wall that represented the kurai angel demon tribe with one of them being a picture of Lady Tsukiyame. Lady Tsukiyame's new picture was a gorgeous huge one that was up on the wall by the window and her desk. Usagi's picture was now out in the hallway with Amaya's picture.

Taking in the sight of her now new office den, Lady Tsukiyame walks over to her desk and takes a seat in her chair. Noticing the mail neatly stacked on her desk along with the important documents, she began opening her mail to read. Anything that needed to have a signature, she had signed it and then put the mail away in a separate pile. All the mail that was signed will need to be delivered back to the senders.

Now that she had finished going through all her mail, she began viewing all of her important documents. Taking the time to clearly look over them and read them, she understood the importance of the information that was provided in the documented letters. Most of the letters were business related as well as some regulatory policies and procedures, and peace settlements for the Lands of the East. The young lady half demoness wastes no time reading through the huge pile of letters. A lot of the documents needed signatures. So Lady Tsukiyame signed them as she placed them all in a separate pile on her desk, opposite from her mail. Spending an hour on sorting through her mail and documents, she rises from her chair as she prepares to leave the small office den.

Heading back downstairs to the meeting room pass the kitchen and near the back porch. She continues down the hallway, until she arrives at the council meeting. Sliding the door open, the young lady half demoness finds her council members waiting at the table to begin the brief discussion. Obviously, the meetup is not a real emergency as they're meeting with Lady Tsukiyame to discuss the hunting grounds for food. Taking a seat, the short discussion begins with her council members.

"We are now low on food," Lady Tsukiyame calmly states, "Today we will have to send some people out for grocery shopping and for hunting."

"Yes, of course, my lady." one kurai angel demon man said.

"What should we do to inform everyone?" one kurai angel demon woman asked.

"We need the following," she began, "More brown rice, black forbidden rice and white rice, noodles, beans, soy foods, lots of water, potatoes, fruits and vegetables of all kinds, especially dark leafy vegetables and dark colored berries, lots of sushi and seafood…"

The list goes on and on for all the food the kurai angel demon tribe members will need in their homelands and households to eat. They will also need some good clean fresh water to drink as well as some more herbs and plant foods to make natural spices, sweeteners, vinegars and cooking oils to prepare meals, desserts and snacks, white wines, dark wines and sake, and more chopsticks. They need everything from fruits and vegetables, to rice, noodles, beans, and soy foods, to water and beverages, desserts, lots of sushi and seafood, poultry, some beef and red meat, and deer meat.

After providing all her council members with this list of foods that are needed for their people, Lady Tsukiyame then instructs them on what to do. The short discussion ended, after she told them how to inform everyone.

"I will have you three hand out grocery lists to some of our tribe members to do grocery shopping at the demon marketplace." Lady Tsukiyame ordered three women in her council.

"Then I will have you three instruct some of our tribe members on where to hunt and fish," she continued, "The hunting and fishing ground for the sushi and seafood, poultry, beef and red meat, and deer is further east of here. There you will find an open field with nearby lakes and rivers."

She explained as she ordered three women and men to handle the hunting, and the grocery shopping. The council meeting was now over and everybody prepared to leave the room and began working on their assigned tasks.

The three women that were instructed to handle the grocery shopping gathered some of the women and men in the homelands. Each of them received a grocery list and were then instructed to go to the Kurai Angelic Demon Marketplace in their homelands. Some women and men in the homelands were also instructed by the three men on where to go for the hunting and fishing. They were well prepared and ready to hunt and fish with their weapons and powerful claws.

"I wonder if we'll ever be able to feast on humans again, like we've had done in the past?" one of the men asked.

"I highly doubt it," one of the women replied, "Former lady Usagi never allowed it. So I highly doubt that Lady Tsukiyame would ever allow it, either. Assuming that it is because she's half human."

"I don't think that's the case," another woman commented, "Lady Tsukiyame doesn't seem to really care for humans at all. It's very obvious that she hates them. She always have."

"Regardless, I can't stand to have anything but human. And you won't believe it, but I have already taken steps to _curve_ my appetite of them long ago. Since Usagi banned our consumption of them." the man countered.

The three of them were on their way to the demon marketplace as they were some of the tribe members that were instructed to do the grocery shopping. Former lady Usagi stood by as she observed everyone heading out to complete their assigned tasks to replenish the food that is needed. There were mostly women than men doing grocery shopping, and there were also mostly men than women hunting and fishing.

Back when Usagi was in power centuries ago, she outlawed the consumption of humans shortly after falling for her first human lover. The ban wasn't just for her tribe members, it also applies to all demons residing in the eastern lands. Though, Lady Tsukiyame could care less about demons feasting on humans as she understands that sometimes full demons have a need to do so, she has no interest in overturning the ban. The diet of her fellow tribe members is healthy and it is fine just the way that it is now. So there is no need to change anything or to allow human consumption. She finds it to be unnecessary.

It will probably take up to two to three days for the tribe members to arrive back, after finishing their hunting and fishing. The reason is because the hunters and fishers need to ensure that everybody back at the homelands has more than enough food to eat that will last them awhile, until their next hunt. Regardless, the shoppers, hunters and fishers will be coming back with all the food supply really soon.

…..

Meanwhile, the kurai angel demons traveled deep in the dark forests to head towards the open field further east. The small group was mostly men and some women. After arriving at the open field, the group had separated to go to the nearby lakes and river streams to fish for seafood. So after the fisher men and women were gone, the hunters began settling in the field, ready for the big long hunt for food.

"What else are we bringing back to the homelands, besides seafood and poultry?" one of the men asked.

"We're bringing home some beef, red meat, and deer meat," one of the women replied, "Everything will obviously be wildly caught, killed and fresh."

"When are the deer going to come?" another man commented.

"First, we'll hunt some deer," the other man said, "Then we'll hunt some boars, bovines, and poultry. We may be camping out here for a couple of days, until our hunt and fishing is successfully completed."

After waiting out in the grass for a while, a heard of deer and boars began emerging from out of the dark forests to feast on some grass. Holding out quietly, the tribe members all had their bow and arrows handy. They also have their powerful claws and were all prepared for the killing. Soon, everyone was off the ground and were suspended in the air with their wings. These people were so quiet that the deer didn't even notice their movement. The deer and boars noticed the kurai angel demons just in time to start fleeing the open field.

"Move now!" one of the men commanded.

Everybody followed through and began firing their arrows at the fleeing deer and boars. The kurai angel demons shot their arrows with such great skill that the deer and boars barely missed being struck down. Still, a lot of them weren't that lucky as they ended up being slain for food. The others just kept running with some of the men and women following behind them to finish the hunt, briskly catching up to the heard. As the hunt continued, more arrows were fired as there was a larger heard of more deer and boars appearing out of their homes in the dark forests.

Soon, they were all done with the hunt for deer and boars. Now that they had plenty for their homelands, the tribe members moved onto continuing their hunt for some wild cattle, steers and cows, wild chicken, turkey, duck and geese. Knowing they will need to hunt at a different location as these animals resided in another area of the forests, the tribe members continued on to the next part of the open field by the lake.

Fishing at the nearby lakes and rivers was going really well for the fisher women and men. So far the tribe members all managed to catch wild seafood of all kinds with their fishing nets and rods. A lot was caught from different kinds of fish to shrimps, to clam, crab, lobsters, seaweed and sea vegetables. There was plenty for everyone in the homelands. Though, the tribe members do plan to fish for more food, they have been out at the lake and rivers all day. Therefore, they will be heading back to the field to reunite with the hunters and will set up camp for the evening and night. The hunters are also not done with the hunting as they need to find more kills for meat, which means searching for food will continue.

Everyone finally meets back up again in a very short matter of time to start camp fires for the night. That evening they had feasted on their cooked meals for dinner and drank some water at the nearby river. While eating, all of them made conversation amongst each other.

"So exactly how much seafood did you guys catch?" one of the women in the group asked, noticing the fishers' huge stacked sacks filled with seafood from behind.

"Hundreds," another woman commented, "Or perhaps close to thousands."

"And you're saying you want to catch more tomorrow?" she asked questioningly. It seemed as if the fishers had already caught plenty.

"Just a few more," the woman said, "You know many of our fellow tribe members love chowing down on a lot of seafood, including our new lady and leader. We have to make sure there's plenty for everyone to last us a long time, before our next hunt."

"Yes that is true," she said smiling, "Yeah I know what you mean. We also like to eat a lot of poultry, too as well as some beef, red meat and deer. Our hunt also continues tomorrow as we need to hunt for more poultry. We already have plenty of beef, red meat and deer, unless someone says otherwise. There has to be plenty to last us a long time, before our next hunt comes up."

"Yeah we do enjoy poultry, but not as much as we do seafood."

"That is true. I'm sure the grocery shoppers are just about done with their shopping at the marketplace."

…..

The forests have already been graced with the presence of the darkness as it was already night time. Starry, clear blue skies with a full moon shined down on the dark forests. The breezes were light and cool as they blew through the trees and grass, where there were some snake demons out in a meadow, near a marsh with lit camp fires. Some of them were lying down, sleeping deeply under the moonlight, while others were up sitting by a camp fire.

Lady Amaya banished the snake demons from the eastern lands centuries ago, after the epic battle and now they are residing in the meadow. This meadow is outside the eastern lands. With nowhere else to go, this was the first place they had traveled to—now living outside in the forest. Due to their heinous betrayal, they shall never return to the lands again.

"Ugh," one of the snake demon males said repulsed, "Centuries ago, centuries ago that wench took back the lands. She took what was rightfully ours!"

"Thinking about that bitch really makes my blood boil." another snake demon male sitting opposite from the tribe member seethed.

"Same here." another male voice said. Both of them turned to find the snake demon male standing behind them.

Feeling very resentful, the three continued discussing the lady demoness and the epic battle that took place with them and the kurai angel demons. They couldn't think of anything more, but to take the lives of all of them with their bare hands. Though, they were basically homeless now, they were still a really strong, powerful bunch of venomous beings. Nothing hasn't changed much about the tribe, since the kurai angels fought against them.

Suddenly, the discussion ended and everybody was awoken by a noise. Someone landed on their feet, and was standing opposite of the marsh with the river being behind them. The person then leaps over the marsh to be before the snake demons. It was no one other than Jaakugou, their leader. Everyone was shocked to actually see him again as he had been sealed away for years. They never thought they'd reunite with their beloved leader again.

"Jaakugou, y-you're still alive," one snake demon male said surprised, "We thought you were-" he was cut off.

"Dead," Jaakugou finished and concluded, "I see."

All the men and women rose up from out of their slum bags and off the ground. They began welcoming their leader. Ready and eager to fight alongside him once again. Seeing that they were all filled with rage and vengeance. They wanted nothing more, than to see to it that the kurai angels suffered greatly.

"W-we're glad you're back, boss!" another snake demon male said.

"Yes." everybody said in unison.

"Well, well, well my fellow tribe members," Jaakugou said darkly and grinned, "We shall reign on the eastern lands and destroy every last one of them."

He turned and glared back behind him, "The lady demoness must pay and those fools shall perish!"

They were all boasting as they began shouting in excitement, strapping on their armor and their weapons. The eastern lands were… _their_ home at one time and if it weren't for the banishment, they wouldn't have lost their home. Being all fired up, everyone was prepared to leave the campsite in the meadow to fight, heading back in the direction of the eastern lands.

* * *

 **This was the fifth chapter. So far the story is going well and I'm liking it so far. Now that Lady Amaya's old enemy has returned, trouble will soon await Lady Tsukiyame, her fellow tribe members, and the Lands of the East.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	7. Grandmother's Old Enemy, Jaakugou

This is the 6th chapter for my fanfic!

Lady Tsukiyame's grandmother's old enemy Jaakugou is now back and is ready to seek vengeance on the kurai angel demon tribe. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

Jaakugou and his fellow snake demon tribe members continued on their way as they traveled through the forests. It would be morning soon, for the fact that it was close to sunrise. The forests will not be dark for too long.

Shortly after arriving in a clearing, everybody stopped as their beloved leader stopped in his tracks. Obviously, something was up ahead—a shadowy strange figure stood before the snake demons, facing them and staring out directly at them as if they were keeping track of them. This person seemed to have been watching the tribe members the entire time.

"Who are you," Jaakugou demanded coldly, "Show yourself! What the hell do you want?"

"It seems to be a venomous spider demon." one of the women said quietly.

"Yeah," one of the men said warily, "Something is obviously off about him."

Everybody agreed, indeed that the creature who began to appear before them was a bit strange. The spider demon male wore a white baboon pelt to conceal his identity. It was no one other than Naraku. A despicable villain, indeed. He was as evil, wicked and manipulative as Jaakugou.

"So," Naraku said darkly, "You must be the great leader of the snake demon tribe Jaakugou, are you not? I take it these are all your fellow tribe members."

"Huh," Jaakugou said confused, "Who are you? How do you know about me?"

"I go by the name Naraku," he began, "I couldn't help but notice you're all seeking to defeat the kurai angels to claim what is rightfully yours."

"What's it to you?" Jaakugou demanded coldly.

"I am someone who understands clearly that you're seeking vengeance on the kurai angels for being denied what you desire. Perhaps I can offer my assistance in helping you de-thrown the lady demoness and claim what you desire."

"You, help me," he said haughtily, "I highly doubt it."

"I have been observing the whereabouts of your enemies for quite some time, now since my arrival in the Lands of the East. I think you will be surprised to know that the granddaughter of the former lady Amaya is now the new Lady and Ruler of her people and the eastern lands. A young half demon woman who goes by the name Lady Tsukiyame."

'I see. So Amaya is no longer in power,' Jaakugou thought to himself, 'Is he really sincere about assisting us? Or is he simply out to claim the eastern lands for himself? I probably should just kill this fool and be on my way.'

"Go on." he said.

"I shall assist you and ensure you claim what's rightfully yours. I would suggest that you take hold of this staff."

Naraku hands the snake demon male something that looked to be glowing with bright, pure blue spiritual energy. A scepter that was at the same time heavenly, sacred and holy. Laying eyes on the staff, Jaakugou couldn't fathom how someone like him can have the ability to possess something like that. _Unless_ Naraku happens to be…

"You must be out of your damn mind!" one woman stated to Naraku.

"Yes," one man pointed out, "Clearly that is a scepter of a holy supreme being from heaven, who obviously utilizes that tool to slay unworldly demons. That staff will be of no help to us."

"Yes," Naraku continued, "This is, indeed a staff that belonged to a highly, holy sacred demon priestess from the heavens from long ago. But with this in your possession, you shall be able to take out all of the kurai angel demons in a short matter of time."

The snake demon tribe members began to wonder exactly what kind of half demon was Naraku. Not only wasn't he fully demon, it was very obvious he wasn't born of a human and a demon, but instead he came from a collection of demons. No wonder everyone got a strange vibe from this creature. Still, Naraku stayed in their presence as he continued on.

"Seeing that the kurai angels are originally from the netherworld. Lady Tsukiyame is, too an unworldly being as she is the daughter of a kurai angel. As you all may not be aware. Angels can only be slain by weapons that are not of this world, and since this is an unworldly weapon. It can work to your advantage." Naraku stated darkly as he informed.

"Creatures of the netherworld?" another woman said surprised.

"It's no wonder they didn't really die during our last battle with them." another man said, remembering the epic battle. Perhaps the snake demons didn't know as much about their enemy as they thought they did.

Everyone was curious about whether or not the spider demon was attempting to trap them and claim the eastern lands for himself, or if he was serious about assisting them in their battle. Nonetheless, Jaakugou took the sacred holy scepter from Naraku. Surprisingly, the weapon didn't reject his touch, but instead it allowed him to take hold of it. All of the tribe members expected the weapon to reject him as he is a full demon, but that wasn't the case.

After accepting the scepter from Naraku, he and Jaakugou seemed to have a deal about teaming up as allies to fight the kurai angels. Still, Naraku does have a cruel and mean streak in him and he is very manipulative and vindictive. Therefore, anyone who allies with him must be careful.

"Let's move my fellow tribe members," Jaakugou commanded, "We've got an important battle. We shall settle the score with the kurai angels once and for all. We will destroy them all and claim what is rightfully ours."

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed in unison.

…..

As everybody arrived back at The Kurai Angel Homelands the next day with the kills and food, the tribe members all settled in after the long hunt. Being gone for the past couple of days, the hunters and fishers had restocked on more than enough meat, poultry and seafood. The other tribe members that handled the grocery shopping were already back from the demon marketplace. Now that all the households had their own supply of food and beverages, they will all be able to eat.

Lady Tsukiyame observed her gatherers handling all the meat as they made sure to keep it fresh, cold and store it away safely. Everything else that was needed was already put away inside the cabinets and the fridge, along with the meat, poultry and seafood. Once that task was done, the gatherers left the palace. Then her maids and butlers all began cleaning and putting things away. Everyone in the palace had more than enough food and beverages for feasting.

She then began heading back upstairs to her room to get settled, after a couple of long days of handling more lady duties. After doing more work in the den, doing more patrols, mailing off important documents, and awaiting her fellow tribe members to arrive back with the kills, it was nice to finally relax and have some alone time. Stripping herself of her weapons and her clothes, she puts on a black robe, and then heads back downstairs to the private hot spring for a quick bath. Her maids already had it ready for her with the black towels and soaps available for washing up. Walking inside and sliding the door closed, Lady Tsukiyame removes her robe and wraps her hair up in a black towel to get in the water. She relaxed for a couple minutes, before starting to wash up.

While she did so, Lady Tsukiyame's mother Usagi and Lord Izu stood out in the hallway by their bedroom talking about her younger half-sister Yami. It turns out that something important came up and that he wouldn't be able to pick her up from training with Witch Tsuakki.

"You mean you're meeting with Master Gaara tonight to discuss Yami's new weapon?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Lord Izu answered, "He said he'll be done with it tonight. Her weapon is now forged and ready for her to use and train with him. Plus, I need to find out how she's doing in her training with him anyway. So I must go, now before it gets too late. I also have more errands that I need to run, too."

Looking outside their bedroom window overlooking the palace, she sees it is already late in the afternoon, which means it would be evening really soon. Her daughter just finished handling all her lady duties and awaiting for the tribe members to come back from their hunting and fishing. She was actually watching to make sure everyone in the palace got their work done, while her daughter went off to the hot spring to bathe and wash up, and relax for the day.

But soon, Usagi would have to leave soon to meet up with Jigo Kiki's mother Empress Jigo Yuu to discuss some important manners about some events she had coming up. So there was no way she would be able to pick Yami up, either.

"I'll have to send Tsukiyame out to pick up Yami from Witch Tsuakki's house, then." she finally replied.

"You mean you can't go either?" he asked.

"I have that meeting with Empress Jigo Yuu tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember you telling me about that. It will be fine to send Tsukiyame out to pick Yami up, then."

So with that, they both hugged and kissed each other good bye. Lord Izu left to be on his way and Usagi went back in the room. Lady Tsukiyame was already back in her room, walking out her master bathroom and out by her bed, she noticed her mother standing by the door.

"Tsukiyame, dear," Usagi said, "I need you to go pick up your sister from her training with Witch Tsuakki. Izu is not able to do it tonight and I'm going out for a meeting with Jigo Kiki's mother."

"Yami began her training to master her dark magical powers, I see." Lady Tsukiyame smiled and commented.

"Yes she did," she said lovingly, "She is now becoming a skilled dark magician, in addition to continuing her training with Master Gaara. She's at Witch Tsuakki's house right now."

"Then I will leave, now."

"Thank you, my daughter."

The young lady half demoness got dressed and put her jewelry back on. Then she went did her makeup and fixed her hair back. Now, she was armed with her weapons and was ready to go. Sliding her door closed from behind, she heads back downstairs and walks toward the front door to leave the palace, pass the throne. The guards allowed her to leave and she headed for the exit. Walking down the porch and down the walkway, Lady Tsukiyame noticed it was now evening and it would be dark soon.

The guards at the gate bowed in respect as they allowed her to pass. Witch Tsuakki's house wasn't that far from her homelands, compared to Master Gaara's lair, even though both of them resided in the eastern lands.

Finally making a right to head towards a huge clearing, the dark forests began to appear darker as there was less sunlight shining. More and more trees surrounded the pathway as she was almost at the woman's house. Vultures were steadily flying away in the almost dark evening skies, more sounds of grasshoppers were heard throughout the huge clearing, and there was a streaming river before the young lady half demoness. Noticing the river, Lady Tsukiyame went left to go around the streaming water, coming up to a nice waterfall. Up ahead, she saw a middle class village of dark demon witches and warlocks—a village with a bunch of cave homes. So she walks down the passage way, through the trees to go around the waterfall.

Arriving at the dark demon witch village, Lady Tsukiyame walks up to a lovely huge cave home with windows, and a chimney. As she approached the home, she noticed Rein inside her shop opposite from where she walked, tattooing a client, and then Witch Tsuakki and Yami came to the front from around the back to meet up with her.

"Hi Lady Tsukiyame," Witch Tsuakki greeted, smiling, "Long time, no see! Congratulations on becoming the queen and lady of your people and lands. I'm sorry Hekeriki and I couldn't make it to the celebration."

"Thank you," Lady Tsukiyame said calmly, "And it's not a problem."

"I will see you next time Yami," she said, "Keep practicing. You are getting better at using your dark magical powers."

"Oh, I will!" Yami said happily.

The two of them left Witch Tsuakki's house and began heading back home. Rein waved as they were leaving. She was cleaning up and putting her equipment and tools away. As usual for Lady Tsukiyame, she didn't wave back, but instead smiled briefly. Yami, of course, waved back at her.

Yami rose off the ground and glided in the air with her wings to fly over the waterfall, and to get back to the huge clearing. Lady Tsukiyame wasted no time getting back to the huge clearing through the same passage way she took to get to the dark demon witch village. Meeting with her little half-sister again, they both just kept walking.

Lady Tsukiyame and Yami continued their silent walk back to the pathway back to the homelands. She enjoys the silence, but it seems to throw her sister off as she enjoys talking, while walking and traveling. So Yami breaks the silence.

"So sis, where have you been up to today?" Yami asked curiously.

"Not much." Lady Tsukiyame answered vaguely.

"You are always so vague," she pointed out, "Very typical of you sis."

"Hm."

"Anyways, I'm glad you came Tsukiyame. It's been a very, very long time since we have had a walk like this in the dark forests. We were both very young at the time. I also remember how we would play together sometimes as well as take trips to the beach, and how we used to fight…a lot…like typical siblings. Those days have long since passed and are now gone."

Yami smiled and laughed briefly as she remembered the old times, when she and Lady Tsukiyame were much younger and growing up. Lady Tsukiyame was ahead, glancing back at her little sister. She had always been quite the little kid sister as well as the antagonist as she would try to annoy her at times. The young lady half demoness has always been stoic, calm and ice cube cool as a child. But she's even more stoic, calm and collective now that she's older and a young woman. Yami doesn't bother her at all anymore with her annoying little dark antics as she once did, when she was a kid.

Her little kid sister began whistling in song as she was singing a classical kurai angelic song. It was, in fact a beautiful song she enjoys. Even though the winds kind of through her whistling off a bit, she still continued on with it.

Seeing that they were out for a while, it was now night time. The silence in the dark forests with the sounds of grasshoppers, vultures, and the breeze blowing through the trees and grass was, indeed peaceful, calming and soothing. The young lady half demoness could stay out a while longer in the quiet darkness if she wanted to.

Lady Tsukiyame suddenly stopped in her tracks with Yami stopping behind her, wondering what was wrong. She started hearing, sensing, and feeling something—someone was in the area. After catching her attention, Yami too began to sense and feel the presence. Knowing that they have been around, following them for a while as she had sensed, heard, and felt their presence from very far away, Lady Tsukiyame looks behind them to find two demon males. The two men happened to be members of the snake demon tribe. And they were obviously former residents of the eastern lands, until being banished by the kurai angel's past lady and leader, Lady Amaya. Based on the two men's presence, their intentions were, indeed cruel and evil, and their demonic energy was wicked.

"Sis, what's going on," Yami whispered, "Who are they?"

'Why the hell are they here?' Lady Tsukiyame thought to herself.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I take it you must be her." one of the snake demon men stated.

"Lady Tsukiyame, are you not?" the other snake demon man said cruelly.

"Who wants to know?" she said coldly.

Both of them began unsheathing their weapons and began charging at the young lady half demoness and her sister. In an attempt to destroy her as it is part of the plan to get to the kurai angel demons. Planning to take out the tribe's beloved leader would ensure that the snake demons can conquer the eastern lands, and destroy the kurai angels.

"Yami, move and stand clear!" Lady Tsukiyame told her.

Yami nodded her head and moved out of the way like she was told. She observed what was going on, and now realizes that these men are members of the snake demon tribe. The same tribe her grandmother banished from the eastern lands long ago. She couldn't fathom as to why the hell they were there and what they wanted with her sister.

Lady Tsukiyame reaches inside her shawl and pulls out two magical pentagram symbols on wallet size sheets of paper. A blood red and black dark magical light manifested around her hand with a dark angelic spirit appearing as she threw the symbols at the snake demon males with such perfect skill, rendering them paralyzed. She then does a small chant to perform the spell and the two demon males turned into piles of bones.

After slaying the two troublesome snake demons, she and her sister both continued on their way back to the homelands. Trouble will soon be arriving in the Lands of the East as Lady Tsukiyame's grandmother Amaya's old enemy is back. Jaakugou has returned and will soon be raising havoc for the kurai angels and everybody in the eastern lands.

* * *

 **This was the sixth chapter. So far the story is going well and I'm liking it so far. Now that Lady Amaya's old enemy is back in the eastern lands, trouble will soon await Lady Tsukiyame and her fellow tribe members.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	8. Old Rivals, Shapeshifters, and the Lady

This is the 7th chapter for my fanfic!

In this chapter, Lady Tsukiyame will soon meet her grandmother's old enemy Jaakugou and his fellow tribe members. The battle between the two rivaling tribes continues on like it has for centuries. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

It is unusually bright outside in the forests as the sun is shining so bright through the trees. The forests are usually nice and dark, even when it's sunny outside, and this is something the young lady half demoness is used to.

As the bright sun shined through the trees on Lady Tsukiyame, her beautiful dark tan skin and very dark silver hair looked more radiant than ever before. She also enjoyed the breezes that were coming by through the trees. Being reclined comfortably up against the tree, facing a meadow, her eyes were lightly closed. It was, indeed very peaceful and quiet as she preferred it to be. However, the silence began to throw her off as it was quite odd. There were no sounds of birds, rabbits, grasshoppers, flies, bees, humans, demons, or any creatures of any kind present. It was as if she were the only one outside…at least that's what she thought. Opening her lilac eyes, she realized immediately that she wasn't alone, after picking up on a scent—a scent of another demon. She also wasn't in her lands, no wonder the sun was so bright.

Looking out ahead of her, she noticed a demon standing in the meadow with his back turned towards her. At that point, Lady Tsukiyame rises back to her feet as she curiously looks the demon up and down, wondering why he's there.

The demon was tall and looked to have an athletic slender built with long silver hair, fair skin, and golden amber eyes. He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, one red stripe on each eyelid, and two magenta stripes on each cheek and on his wrists. He was also dressed in predominantly white clothing, wearing a white fury cloak over his right shoulder with armor, black boots, and carrying a sword in his yellow gold and Prussian blue sash. The demon was dressed like some kind of lord and appeared to have the demeanor of one as well.

Lady Tsukiyame walks out into the meadow and the demon turns around. Both of them were now facing each other as the wind blew through their hair and clothes. That's when the sun began appearing even brighter, shining down on them.

'Why is she here?' he thought.

"Who are you?" Lady Tsukiyame asked calmly.

"I was about to ask you that," the demon lord replied, "Half demon."

Both of them stood there in the bright sunny meadow, giving each other expressionless stares. Still, neither of them would yield to the other as they were both powerful. Lady Tsukiyame's power obviously could not be underestimated as she will not hold back her power for anyone, even against men.

"Move." he demanded.

"I'm not obligated to obey the likes of you." she stated clearly and coldly.

Not liking the lady's response one bit, the demon lord prepares to draw his green energy whip, "I said MOVE!"

Striking with his whip, it goes right through Lady Tsukiyame as her body is now matter less. He couldn't even strike her, even though her body could still be visibly seen. She then unsheathes her Kurai ToksusUsagi sword and was ready to take him on.

"I will surely take your ass on!" she said coldly, smirking…

…..

Having another dream once again, the young lady half demoness wakes up to find she's in her bed, and that it is still night time. This dream was different as it felt so real to her. Not knowing why this happened, she couldn't seem to fathom why she would go from dreaming about the tsuki and umi to suddenly dreaming about a demon—an unknown demon lord no less.

Getting up out of bed and putting her robe on. Then walking over to her floor-to-ceiling window, standing outside on her nice tiny balcony, she began feeling some cool breezes. Staring at the beautiful moonlit starry night time sky and enjoying the silence, Lady Tsukiyame thought about the wonderful experience of now being in power. She, who is now a powerful ruler, leader and lady. A lady half demoness who is about to become a great daihanyou really soon, now that she has the throne. Being thrilled about it, she leaves her room and heads outside the palace. She continued downstairs as she walked down the gorgeous blood red pearl steps, walking pass the throne and towards the door as the guards moved aside to allow her to go out.

As the young lady half demoness stood outside, looking out at her eastern lands. Silently reminiscing in her mind about her inherited queendom as it is now really hers. It was only a few centuries ago that her people traveled to the living world from the netherworld, founded the Kurai Angelic Homelands, and made the eastern lands their home. Her grandmother, former lady Amaya made the eastern lands her domain in the past. Originally being Amaya's domain, former lady Usagi inherited them, when she began being in power. Thus, Lady Tsukiyame inherited the lands, and is now ruling and protecting them as the new lady.

"These lands are my domain," Lady Tsukiyame said to herself, "And this is my queendom."

"Tsukiyame!" a loving voice called out to her. Lady Tsukiyame looked behind her to find her mother Usagi walking outside in her black robe to join her.

"Yes, mother." Lady Tsukiyame said, looking away as usual.

"Did something happen?" Usagi asked.

"No," she answered, "I just decided to come outside for a bit."

"I see."

The two of them stood in brief silence as the cool wind came by and blew through their hair and sleepwear. At that moment, Usagi noticed something about her eldest daughter just now as they stood outside on the decked out front porch. She could feel and sense her feelings, even though she held no facial expressions. Lady Tsukiyame has never been the type to show emotions or feelings as she is not only stoic, but also really cold and heartless. Still, the former lady Usagi could tell based on her senses that her daughter just woken up from a dream just now. Normally, Lady Tsukiyame would just let the dreams go, for the fact that they have no importance to her. But for some reason, she just couldn't get it out of her mind. Looking out at the queendom still, Usagi breaks the brief silence as she spoke.

"Tsukiyame, dear" Usagi asked, "Did you by any chance have another dream?"

That's when the vision of the young demon lord appeared in the young lady half demoness' mind. The same demon she had dreamt about unexpectedly. She couldn't explain her reasons for still having this dream on her mind. It just was. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the dream still being on her mind, even though she's not showing it.

"Hm," Lady Tsukiyame asked, looking away, "Is that why you came outside to join me? You sensed, heard and felt my vides?"

"Yeah, I did," she said, "I suspect that this was something totally different from what you've dreamt before?"

As usual for Lady Tsukiyame, she didn't answer her mother's question in hopes of dropping the subject. She would normally ask her own question, rather than answer the other person's question. But instead, she continued staring out at the gorgeous kurai angelic queendom. Usagi sees that her daughter is not keen on talking about her dream, and so nothing else was said about it.

It was, indeed a lovely and beautiful warm night as the gorgeous full moon shined up in the starry nighttime sky. The breezes were cool as usual, blowing through their hair and sleepwear as they passed by. It was very calming and peaceful outside. Lady Tsukiyame began heading back inside the palace.

"You shouldn't be out here too long, my daughter," Usagi said lovingly, "You have to do your patrol and handle more duties tomorrow. You really need to rest."

"Yes, mother, I know." Lady Tsukiyame replied.

…..

Meanwhile, Lord Izu and Master Gaara sat opposite from each other discussing a new weapon he recently had forged for Yami. The weapon was a black spear with a huge silver blade called the Gin Kuro-Yoru. It will be a great addition to the girl's clear shield, and dark magical pentagram symbols she always trains and fights with. Still, Master Gaara had doubts about how she would be able to wield such a heavy weapon, it is, indeed perfect for Lord Izu's daughter.

"So tell me, Gaara, how is my daughter doing in her training?" Lord Izu asked.

"She is actually doing well," Master Gaara pointed out, "Yami is getting better and better every time we meet for group sessions, and solo sessions. I also hear she's training with Witch Tsuakki, now right?"

"Yes," he explained, "Usagi began sending her over to Witch Tsuakki's lair, so that she can start learning about her dark magical powers, and become a skilled dark magician. Now that she's getting older, she needs to become skilled at using her dark demonic powers and her dark magical powers. She's going to become a warrior soon and will participate in tribal battles."

"Yes. Well I have your daughter's weapon forged and it is ready for her to train and fight with. I'll be here to train Yami with her new Gin Kuro-Yoru, whenever you guys are ready for her to begin mastering it."

"That will be great."

As Master Gaara rises up from his seat and heads back inside his home to get the Gin Kuro-Yoru, a shadowy figure arrived. Stopping in his tracks, the master swordsmith looks behind him along with Lord Izu to see who it was. The figure got closer and they both knew who it was—Jaakugou, leader of the snake demon tribe. He was physically seen with his face being partially blacked out, and his eyes suddenly glowing an evil red, matching his wicked smile.

"Wait a minute, Lord Izu! Isn't that-" Master Gaara said surprised as he was cut off by Lord Izu.

"J-Jaakugou," Lord Izu demanded angrily, ready to unsheathe his sword, "Why the hell are you here?!"

Jaakugou says nothing as he stood there, drawing the sacred holy scepter his newest ally Naraku gave to him. Lord Izu took note of the scepter the snake demon male was holding, wondering how he had gained possession of such a weapon. This weapon is, indeed powerful enough to destroy them via heavenly purification, sending them straight to the hell fires—permanently, with no way to return back.

"Master Gaara," Lord Izu warned, "We must keep an eye on that weapon of his."

Master Gaara nodded in agreement. Jaakugou began charging at both of them with the sacred holy scepter. Both of them drew their weapons, attempting to defeat him and discard his weapon. Charging at their old rivaling enemy of the kurai angels, they halted as Jaakugou swung the scepter, sending out pure bright blue spiritual rays towards them. Intending to destroy them both, the huge rays looked to have zapped and engulfed them. Believing he had succeeded in killing them, the snake demon male walks over and finds that they actually dodged the attack. The pure spiritual rays dissolved, and were now nowhere to be seen.

"Still alive I see," Jaakugou stated wickedly and evilly, "I shall destroy you both, and your entire tribe of kurai angels as well. Ha ha ha ha!"

"You're gonna die," Lord Izu exclaimed and charged at him, "No way in hell will I allow you to bring harm to my people!"

The two of them clashed their weapons as they fought very briefly, until Jaakugou tried to strike Lord Izu again with the scepter. Before he could do so, he knocks the scepter out of his hands, and it flings away from them, still glowing bright blue.

"You won't escape!" he exclaimed, ready to strike him down.

"Hn," Jaakugou yelled, "I don't think so."

Then huge waves of black miasma comes by and engulfs him, along with the sacred holy scepter. Jaakugou was now on the verge of dematerializing before his opponents' eyes. Strong powerful winds blew Lord Izu and Master Gaara back and away, making it difficult to get to him. Afterwards, a new dark unrecognizable voice appeared.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," the dark voice said, "We shall continue this in the Lands of the East!"

"I will be seeing you really soon, Lord Izu." Jaakugou said darkly and laughed. He dematerialized completely and was nowhere to be seen.

The two of them stood there as everything was clear. Now that Jaakugou was back upon them, ready to invade the eastern lands and attack the kurai angels once again, no time could be wasted. He needs to be stopped. It would be dawn really soon and they needed to act fast to warn everyone.

"It turns out the snake demons now have a new ally among them." Master Gaara commented.

"Master Gaara," Lord Izu stated, "I must go and warn the kurai angelic sentinels about Jaakugou, so that they can guard our borders. Then I'll let my tribe members know about it as well, and then Tsukiyame can assemble the warriors, and deal with the disturbance. Stay put and watch out for any potential danger!"

Master Gaara nodded and with that he grabs the Gin Kuro-Yoru and handed it over to Lord Izu. Lord Izu takes the weapon back with him for Yami. As soon as he arrives back at the homelands, he will inform Lady Tsukiyame, Usagi and everyone else.

Leaving the master swordsmith's home and forge, Lord Izu sped up as he took off flying in the night time sky. He flew as quickly as possible towards the Kurai Angel Homelands to get back to his people, before the snake demons did. The homelands were right before him and he finally arrived in time for any trouble to take place. Lord Izu landed back on his feet quickly. The lord demon let it be known to the guards that an urgent message needs to be delivered, and the gates were opened for him to enter.

He began yelling and knocking on several doors for all the tribe's sentinel warriors to come out. A few kurai angel demons came outside to hear what he had to say. Being informed about the return of Jaakugou and his tribe, they were all surprised and shocked as they thought the snake demons were dead.

"What, no way," one of the men said surprised, "It can't be! Isn't Jaakugou dead?!"

"You mean those snake demons are here," another man said angrily, "How the hell are they back in the Lands of the East?!"

"It is unknown as to how they came back. But I think they may be even tougher opponents to defeat, because it seems as though the snake demons now have a new ally among them. However, we need to establish a battle plan and put a stop to Jaakugou and the snake demon tribe."

Now that their long-term enemy tribe is back in the eastern lands, a battle needs to begin to defeat them. Lord Izu then reminds the men and women that there will be a council meeting for a battle plan, and to be prepared. Everyone leaves to return back to their homes.

Usagi heard all of the commotion and came outside, walking quickly down the blood red pearl steps to meet up with her beloved husband and mate. She suspected that there could be trouble as she sensed, felt, and heard her fellow tribe members, but wasn't really sure what was happening.

"What's going on, dear?" Usagi asked worried.

"Jaakugou is back upon us," Lord Izu explained, "He's back in the eastern lands with his tribe members. Master Gaara and I were attacked at his forge. There's no telling when they will show up here."

"You're not serious," she said surprised and angrily, "I thought he was dead?! You mean he's still alive!"

"I'm afraid so, Usagi," he said, "We must inform Tsukiyame, so that action can be taken, and the warriors can be assembled."

"Yes. We must do so."

Both of them headed back inside the palace. Lord Izu then goes upstairs to Yami's read to quietly sneak in her new weapon to wield rightfully, the Gin Kuro-Yoru, and places it on a shelf he had built by her bed and window specifically for the weapon. Yami was still sound asleep as he left, not waking her up.

As Lord Izu was on his way to him and his mate's room, Usagi sat outside on the huge balcony that looked out at the homelands. She honestly could not fathom the thought of her mother's old enemy still being alive and being back upon them, but he is. Looking out at the moonlit homelands and the gentle breeze blowing through her hair and sleepwear, the former lady couldn't help but recall the past epic battle that took place that many centuries ago between their tribe and Jaakugou's tribe. Thinking about how hurt, betrayed and angry Lady Amaya was at the actions of their tribe's former allies the snake demons, there was plenty of bloodshed as a result, in addition to them being banned from the eastern lands for good. Now, coming back to the present, Usagi feels, hears, and senses the presence of her dear husband and mate as he joins her on their balcony.

"Are you okay, my love?" Lord Izu asked lovingly. He was now changed into his black sleepwear, approaching her.

Usagi looked behind her and said, smiling, "Oh, I will be fine."

He then embraces her from behind and they just stood there alone for a while. As he fondles her hair with his face in an attempt to cheer her up, she begins laughing briefly. Then they both turn to face one another with their arms around each other, and then they engaged in a brief passionate kiss.

"Let's head on inside." Lord Izu suggested.

Usagi nodded and went back inside. That was when a scent came by and she turned around. Lord Izu was already back in the room. There was, without a doubt, someone hiding in the trees in the dark forests, near the homelands. She couldn't make out who it was, but they did have a familiar scent. Still, they had left suddenly as the leaves and branches made noise from movement, and they were no longer there.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Lord Izu asked.

"It's nothing," she answered, "I'm coming back inside, now."

…..

The starry skies were going from being dark to suddenly becoming lighter as the moon began to set, and the sunrise was able to come very soon. By the quiet, steady marsh and river were the snake demons and their newest ally, Naraku. All of them stood before Jaakugou and Naraku as they spoke, plotted and planned out their attack on the kurai angel demon tribe.

Earlier that night, two of the snake demon tribe members remained nearby for a while to quietly and privately spy on the kurai angel demons. This was done, so that it would be easier for them to make their next move to take over the eastern lands, along with finding out more information about the tribe's new leader, ruler and lady, Lady Tsukiyame. The just arrived back to the tribe in time to discuss their next plot.

"Two of our members were most likely slain by the tribe's new lady," one snake demon male said, "She appears to be the young granddaughter of former lady Amaya. She may seem to be more troublesome, than the former lady."

"What should be our next move?" another male asked.

"I highly doubt that wench's granddaughter will be hard to take out," Jaakugou scoffed and said derogatorily, "Seeing that she's just a mere half-breed. She shall be taken out easily."

He continued on, "It is now dawn and time to exert our revenge and claim what's rightfully ours! In doing so, we will all ambush the tribe's new lady and ruler. She will be the first to go, and then the wench's daughter will be the next to die. Those kurai angels will have no other choice, but to step down and hand over the lands, or be sent to the pits of hell."

"Excellent." Naraku agreed in a dark, evil voice.

Jaakugou smiled wickedly as he glanced at his new sacred holy scepter at his side, in his obi, next to his sword. Standing before his tribe members, he continues to discuss the plot, ordering everyone to remain unseen in the dark forests when they finally battle with the kurai angels as Jaakugou will be the one to lure them.

"I will gladly lure the young lady half demoness and her warriors," Naraku said, "Then you and your tribe members can be free to finish them off and destroy them."

Everyone then turned towards Naraku. The half spider demon was obviously a shapeshifter, which the snake demons were all grateful for. It is something that without a doubt, would work in their favor.

"Good plan," Jaakugou commented and ordered, "So it's settled! We will all head out to the old battlefield where we fought our enemy centuries ago."

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

All of them left the huge clearing by the marsh and river to move forward with their revenge. They headed out to the old battlefield as they were ordered to do so by their leader, Jaakugou and Naraku went forth with his plan. The snake demons will meet up with their newest ally later on, after the kurai angels have been lured.

…..

Now that the council meeting was over, Lady Tsukiyame heads out with her assembled army to deal with the disturbance. The young lady half demoness now knows about her grandmother's old enemy, and was informed about the snake demon tribe being back in the eastern lands. She, along with her mother Usagi and stepfather Lord Izu, and a few other tribe members are now leaving the homelands as they approach the closed gate. The guards opened the gate to allow them through and the kurai angelic sentinels are also assembled, guarding the tribe's borders.

Continuing their search for the tribe, the kurai angels traveled quietly in silence. Lady Tsukiyame enjoyed the silence as she walked ahead of her fellow tribe members in the dark forests.

"So what should we eat later," one woman asked, "We may be camping out tonight as we search for the snake demons."

"Yeah," the other woman said, "We may be camping out tonight. So there may be a chance that we'll be looking for food. Lady Tsukiyame will tell us where to go hunt and fish if that's the case."

Suddenly. Lady Tsukiyame stopped in her tracks and everyone else stood in their tracks behind her. Then they began to notice something up ahead—something or someone. Observing an odd dark shadowy figure disappearing in a clearing 12 miles away to suddenly appearing before the kurai angel warriors, Lady Tsukiyame eyed the creature with suspicion. It's obvious that she's not human, but she's also not fully demon, either.

The creature that appeared before them was an elderly petite female Buddhist nun, wearing a light brown robe and head covering. Even though she wasn't fully human, there was something pure, sacred, and holy about her as she glowed heavenly and had a pure scent. It was almost as if the creature was sent to earth as a vessel from the heavens.

"Lady Tsukiyame, is it not?" the elderly nun asked.

"What do you want?" Lady Tsukiyame asked.

"I'm here with a message from the snake leader." she stated. She held a tiny lit clear watery ball in her hand and allowed it to drop onto the ground, causing the surroundings to become darker and a smokey screen to appear before the tribe.

Jaakugou's illusive image was revealed as he began speaking. Everyone, along with Lady Tsukiyame, wondered what was going on and how this creature even got into contact with the snake demons. Perhaps she could be an ally of the tribe or maybe she is not whom she appears to be.

"Ah, Lady Tsukiyame, the newest leader and ruler of the kurai angels and eastern lands," he began and stated wickedly, "This shall be the time I seek revenge on you and all of your kind. For my people's suffering at the hands of that wench former lady Amaya, who took what's rightfully ours, everyone in these lands will suffer through my reign. Starting with you, half-demon! I will be sure to it that your thrown is non-existent. You will be the first to perish, granted that you're up for your grandmother's grave remaining un-desecrated and perfectly intact. I'll be seeing you really soon in the netherworld, at your grandmother's grave. The rest of you will all pay and perish as we conquer the eastern lands."

At the end of the message, Jaakugou's illusive image disappeared and everything returned to normal. The elderly nun was still present and the kurai angels just stood there silently, awaiting their beloved lady and leader's response.

"Does this fool think I will take action over a threat of a grave desecration?" Lady Tsukiyame said coldly.

"You mean you're not going to stop him from violating and destroying your grandmother's tomb, my lady," one kurai angel demon man said surprised, "Will we continue on our way to the old battlefield to defeat the tribe?"

"Oh, I will go," she replied in a matter of fact tone, "I'm going to be going alone."

"Tsukiyame, no, you can't," Usagi said, "Jaakugou is very ruthless and there has to be a cooperative approach towards defeating him."

"Of course I understand that, mother," she said and insisted, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have assembled an army to find the snake demon tribe. However, the snake leader summoned me. So I will be opting to go alone to find him. He summoned me and only me to settle this score and I shall go and deal with this."

Lady Tsukiyame continued on and ordered, "We must split up for now, while I go and settle the score with Jaakugou. All of you head over to the old battlefield. The snake demons will most likely show up there, and I will return back later to fight."

With that said, the young lady half demoness was prepared to take her leave, along with her warriors continuing the way to the old battlefield where they will meet back up with their lady and leader later to be led in battle. As Lady Tsukiyame goes on her way, a hand touches her shoulder, and she glances behind her to see who it was.

"Be careful, my daughter." Usagi said.

"I will return, mother." Lady Tsukiyame said clearly and calmly.

Usagi then turned to leave with her dear mate and husband Lord Izu and their fellow warriors. Still not being able to fathom why Jaakugou summoned only her daughter, instead of the whole tribe. She started wondering if this was a trap to separate them from Lady Tsukiyame, her daughter and the tribe's now beloved leader and ruler.

"She will be fine, Usagi," one kurai angel demon woman said warmly, "You have taught and prepared her well."

"Yeah," Usagi said smiling, "I did."

The elderly creature continued ahead of Lady Tsukiyame. She led the young lady half demoness to a huge clearing that was up ahead, where she was able to make her trip to the netherworld.

Putting her hands in a prayer position, Lady Tsukiyame stood in the huge clearing and began chanting, and an opened portal appeared. That is when the elderly nun dematerialized and left. The young lady half demoness traveled through her portal to the tomb of her grandmother Amaya, in the netherworld. Arriving at the unworldly realm, filled with brightness from the limitless fog, a black kurai angelic above ground tomb with kurai angelic statues is noticed. The statues represented honor of the former lady Amaya and it was being guarded by three low rank small kurai angel demons. The grave was not yet desecrated or destroyed in any way, and there was no sign of Jaakugou. Instead, a huge giant black three-headed serpent demon appeared, ready to attack Lady Tsukiyame. It is now a known fact that the snake demon leader was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **This was the seventh chapter. Will Lady Tsukiyame end up being killed? Will she and her tribe members survive this dangerous trap, set up by Naraku and Jaakugou? Stay tuned to see what happens.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	9. The Deceived and the Deceiver

This is the 8th chapter for my fanfic!

Lady Tsukiyame has traveled to her grandmother's tomb in the netherworld, while her tribe members are in the living world. A trap was set by Naraku and Jaakugou to lure the young lady half demoness away in an attempt to destroy her and her people. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

"Fool," Lady Tsukiyame said to herself, "He's never even been here."

Lady Tsukiyame eyed the giant dark creature coldly and the black three-headed serpent demon glared wickedly back at her. He then charged at the young lady half demoness and lunged its giant clawed hand to strike her. Missing her as she dodged the attack, she draws her Kurai ToksusUsagi sword, hacking his arm off completely. That's when the demon's arm quickly regenerated as it grinned wickedly.

"You'll never get away, half demon!" the black giant three-headed demon serpent stated cruelly, "I shall see to your demise and that your grandmother's precious tomb is rid of."

"I don't think so!" Lady Tsukiyame narrowed her eyes and stated coldly.

Continuing to battle it out with the giant demon serpent, its middle head spat out tiny black demon serpents. As they were coming at her and her grandmother's tomb, the young lady half demoness leapt up in the air to dodge them, and striking them with her sword. White energy and black magic appeared as the tiny demon serpents were split, only for her to discover that they multiplied in more numbers as well as grew in size and strength, instead of being slain.

'Are they absorbing the powers and magic from my attack?' Lady Tsukiyame thought. The tiny demon serpents were, in fact absorbing the power and magic from the young lady half demoness' attack as they were multiplying and growing in size.

All of them began heading for former lady Amaya's grave as they attempted to desecrate it, ready to destroy the small kurai angel guardians guarding the tomb. Lady Tsukiyame glanced back behind her at the tomb and guardians, and whipped out a couple pentagram symbols on wallet size sheets of paper. Throwing the symbols towards the tomb with such perfect skill, she erected a shield via a chant. A blood red kurai angelic barrier manifested around the guardians and tomb as the pentagram symbols landed on the tomb. Many of the tiny serpents were repelled away from former lady Amaya's tomb and were deflected back.

The giant demon serpent was set on getting rid of the young lady half demoness once and for all! Her kurai angelic demonic barrier will keep the demon serpents away, while she deals with them. However, the barrier will only be temporary and it won't last very long due to it not being a spiritually combined barrier.

"Hmph! You won't last half-breed," it stated angrily, "I'll kill you."

Lunging at her again, she dodged its attack and hacked at its hand. Then the demon serpent regenerated a new hand. The huge giant black demon serpent then spat out a white demonic light from the mouths of both the left and right heads, hurling towards Lady Tsukiyame. She dodged the attack and the light struck the ground, opening a huge pit to the hell fires to send her down to the burning flames. Everything around them began to darken as the netherworld was now pitch black, while the pit continued to open. Leaping off the ground and gliding in the air, tiny demon serpents were spat out by the middle head, and were headed towards her. Lady Tsukiyame held out a blood red kurai angelic shield from a pentagram symbol, doing a small chant to deflect them all away from her, sending the demon serpents into the depths of hell!

Using her kurai angelic shield was all that the young lady half demoness could do for right now, knowing she couldn't use her Kurai ToksusUsagi sword on them. The black tiny demon serpents won't die at the stroke of her powerful weapon. They would just keep multiplying in numbers and growing in size and strength if struck again.

Enraged at the sight of still seeing the young lady half demoness not yet dead, the giant demon serpent spits out another white demonic light at Lady Tsukiyame to open an even larger fiery pit. She dodges that attack, leaping in the air and striking the demon serpent with her sword several times. White energy and black magic was hurled at the demon serpent. Landing gracefully on her feet, she stood opposite from her grandmother's grave as she witnessed the demon falling from the received blow from her attack.

"Gaah!" the black giant three-headed demon serpent screamed.

Receiving the several blows, the demon serpent didn't die, instead the scars that were endured from Lady Tsukiyame's attack disappeared quickly and healed up. The blood red kurai angelic barrier, however; was beginning to fade away slightly around the tomb. Time was running out and Lady Tsukiyame needed to discover a way to destroy this demon. Charging at the young lady half demoness again, it shoots out more white demonic energy at her.

"Curse you," it exclaimed devilishly and angrily, "Curse you, you filthy wench."

"Black Magic Strike!" Lady Tsukiyame called out her attack. Holding the sword up in front of her, a wave of black magic appears and deflects the demon serpent's demonic light, hurling it right back at him.

The giant demon serpent received a blow from her attack. But again, it healed itself and wasn't slain. Unlike the tiny demon serpents, the giant demon can't multiply into individual demons or grow in size and strength. Instead, it just remains the same size and doesn't multiply into individual demons.

As the battle continued on in the netherworld, the demon serpent spat out more tiny demon serpents at Lady Tsukiyame. She deflected them with her blood red kurai angelic shield, sending them into the larger pit of the burning flames. Her shield was also beginning to fade slightly just like her barrier around the tomb.

…..

Meanwhile, Usagi and Lord Izu and the other kurai angel warriors were at the old battlefield where Lady Tsukiyame told them all to go. Everyone believed Jaakugou was in the netherworld fighting Lady Tsukiyame. But then, he shows up at the old battlefield with his fellow warriors to destroy the kurai angels.

"…Huh…Wait a minute, I thought…?" Usagi stammered surprisingly.

"I-It's Jaakugou," Lord Izu said surprised, "Why the hell is he here? I thought he was in the netherworld battling with Tsukiyame?"

Grinning wickedly, Jaakugou draws the sacred holy scepter, "You two will be the first to perish! Then the rest of you will follow suit and meet your beloved lady in hell!"

He then commands his fellow warriors to go after the kurai angels as the battle began, "Give us the Lands of the East!" they all demanded in unison.

Suddenly, spiritual rays of pure bright blue light came towards Usagi and Lord Izu as they both dodged the attack. All of the tribe members then noticed the snake demon tribe leader's scepter and wondered how he gained possession of such a holy weapon.

"Is that what I think it is?" one kurai angel demon male said.

"Exactly how did he find such a weapon? It's…" another kurai angel demon male said as he was cut off by Lord Izu's words.

"Everyone keep a close eye on Jaakugou's scepter" Lord Izu warned, "We will all be damned to the hell fires permanently if any of us is struck down."

All the tribe members heeded their lord's warning. Everybody charged at each other and began battling it out through sword fighting. As weapons clashed, attacks occurred as both rivaling tribes attempted to destroy and defeat each other. Then Jaakugou was about to do a blow as his scepter lit up pure bright blue again, ready to send all the kurai angels to hell.

"Angelic-lash Waves!" Usagi cried out. A wave of black energy, red energy, and black magic appeared from her attack as it was hurled towards the snake demons.

Expecting her attack to deflect Jaakugou's attack, the pure bright blue spiritual rays cut right through and were headed right for the kurai angels. Almost receiving a full blow from the scepter, they all managed to dodge the rays.

All of the tribe members landed back on the ground gracefully, and continued fighting with the snake demons. Usagi and Lord Izu lead everyone in battle as they fought with Jaakugou's warriors. Jaakugou began charging at Usagi in an attempt to take her out. She blocked his attack as they sword fought, while Lord Izu and the others continued to fight with the rival tribe members. That was when he did an attack with his sword on the snake demon warriors in which many of them ended up dodging and avoiding.

"I'll kill you, wench," Jaakugou snapped darkly, "Then I will gain possession and control of the lands for good! All will serve under me, and I shall be a supreme ruler."

"You just try it, lowlife," Usagi stated, "I will make sure you pay and that your people NEVER step foot in these lands again!"

"PERISH!" he exclaimed, doing his attack. More pure bright blue spiritual rays were heading for Usagi and her tribe members.

"Angelic-lash Waves!" she cried out her attack.

Usagi's attack was cut through with the spiritual rays once again. She and the other kurai angels all dodged the rays and then they dissipated. She and her dear mate were now standing back-to-back, wondering what to do next, since it was quite obvious that their attacks wouldn't work due to the purifying powers of Jaakugou's scepter. Any attack that is done would be cut through by the spiritual rays just like the former lady's attack was.

Usagi observed the scene as she wondered what the hell happened to her dear daughter, and why she hasn't returned, yet. Perhaps Jaakugou had set them up and lured Lady Tsukiyame away to have her killed, but why? What would be the purpose for doing so? Only expecting his tribe members to show up for the fight, Jaakugou's arrival was unexpected. That is when the former lady demoness noticed that same elderly demon nun sitting in a nearby tree inside a spiritual barrier, watching the battle. Usagi couldn't fathom why the demon was still present. At least, until she realized she could be involved in setting her people up.

'That demon nun,' Usagi thought, 'Was she the one that lured Tsukiyame away? She and Jaakugou had set us up!'

"Oh no," Usagi said quietly to herself, "Tsukiyame must not yet know about this."

"Izu, it's a trap," she warned, "Jaakugou was never in the netherworld! This whole thing was a set up to lure her away."

"What?!" Lord Izu said.

"Tsukiyame, she was lured away in an attempt to have all of us damned to the hell fires! She is the only one that is knowledgeable about purification and spirituality. Perhaps Jaakugou knew all along that she would be the one to defeat him against his own weapon, and so he tricked her into traveling to the netherworld."

Everyone all stood in the old battlefield flabbergasted by the news they've heard, "I see, now it all makes sense!" one kurai angel demon woman said.

"No wonder." one kurai angel demon man said.

Naraku continued to sit nearby in a tree, still remaining in his disguise as an elderly demon nun, 'Aww, you finally figured it out.' he thought cruelly to himself.

'Knowledge of purification and spirituality?' Jaakugou thought as he doubted, 'Totally impossible, a demon could never have that type of wisdom. Let alone a half-breed like that wench's granddaughter.'

"It's too late," Jaakugou said coldly, grinning, "Your beloved lady is dead and you, too shall join her in the hell fires!"

"Usagi," Lord Izu told her, "You must inform Tsukiyame, now!"

With that said, Usagi communicated telepathically with her daughter, letting her know about the trap. That's when Jaakugou was about to strike them all with his sacred holy scepter. More pure bright blue spiritual rays appeared, hurling towards the kurai angel demons.

Somehow, Jaakugou discovered that the young lady half demoness would be the one to defeat him, and so she was lured away. Now being aware of this fact, Usagi was able to transmit this information to her. She hoped her daughter was still alive and will receive her telepathic message really soon.

…..

An even larger hell fire pit has been opened, surrounding the young lady half demoness as she landed back down gracefully. The black giant demon serpent spat out more tiny serpents from its middle head, and with her blood red kurai angelic shield, Lady Tsukiyame blocked their attack, sending them into the hell fires.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," the demon serpent said cruelly, "You're useless, half demon! Absolutely worthless."

As usual for Lady Tsukiyame, she ignored the giant demon's words and continued thinking about how she could defeat it. Remaining calm, collective, and ice cube cool, the young lady half demoness hacked off its hand that was lunging at her. It then regenerated a new hand just as expected.

Her temporary shield had faded away with the pentagram symbol in her hand disappearing. She then noticed the temporary blood red kurai angelic barrier fading away and disappearing, which means that her grandmother's grave is now unprotected. The giant three-headed serpent stood by the tomb with Lady Tsukiyame standing opposite from it.

Suddenly, she received a transmitted message from her mother, stating, _"Tsukiyame, you have been set up by Jaakugou and his newest ally! This was all a trap to lure you away and have you killed in an attempt to damn us all to the depths of hell. Jaakugou has gained possession of a sacred holy scepter, and he is going to use it to open a pathway to the eternal hell fires and destroy us all. You must return back, now in order for us to defeat him."_

"Fool, so he deceived me," Lady Tsukiyame said coldly, "He planned for my demise to happen in the netherworld, while my people get taken out and my lands get conquered. I will put an end to him and his tribe warriors."

"At the command of Jaakugou," the giant demon serpent stated clearly, "You shall never return back to the living world, but instead perish and burn in the eternal hell fires with your grandmother and tribe members. A worthless half-breed like you will never destroy me."

"Hn." Lady Tsukiyame said coldly.

'A holy sacred weapon he possesses, does he?' Lady Tsukiyame thought, 'Come to think of it, the demon serpent is nothing like any other demon I have fought. It can't be slain no matter how many times I strike it, meaning it can only be slain by unworldly weapons or some type of spiritual powers.'

After a clear quick observation of her opponent, Lady Tsukiyame now knows what needs to happen. As this demon serpent is a pawn doing Jaakugou's dirty work to try and take out the young lady half demoness, it seems to have failed to realize the sacred power of her spiritual knowledge—the spiritual powers inherited from her human father. Her purifying powers can, indeed be used to defeat her enemies.

"Now I understand," she stated, "You happen to be working for Jaakugou, hence why you knew I would be coming here. You're nothing more than a mere demonic spirit, appearing in demon form."

"Hmph," it snapped angrily, "DIE you filthy wench!"

The giant demon serpent attempted to swing at Lady Tsukiyame with its bare hand as it was now highly pissed off. The young lady half demoness dodges the attack very smoothly and quickly with great speed, briskly gliding in the air as she strikes it with her sword, making her way back to her grandmother's tomb and guardians. Landing back down by the grave, she thrust her Gin JunUsagi sword before it, and did a spiritual chant to put up a permanent pure barrier to keep the demon serpent away, while she finishes it off. A bright pure white barrier then appears around the tomb and guardians. That's when the netherworld began being purified, causing the hell fire pit to start closing and the darkness to fade away. It was the purifying powers of her sword that caused the purification to occur due to the bright white purifying light manifesting.

'W-What?' the giant demon serpent thought, 'Did I underestimate this half demon?'

Being obviously infuriated at the sight of failing to kill Lady Tsukiyame, the demon serpent charges at her angrily. It looked as if it were desperate to complete the task that Jaakugou gave it to destroy the young lady half demoness. But she wasn't going to allow it as she was ready to destroy its ass.

"Angelic Junsuina!" Lady Tsukiyame cried out her attack. Pure white spiritual energy and black magic with a black angelic spirit appeared.

"Gaah-aah-yaah!" the giant demon serpent screamed.

Her attack was hurled at the demon serpent, purifying and destroying it. Immediately afterwards, the hell fire pit closed up completely, and it was back to being very bright and foggy once again. The battle was over in the netherworld, and it was time for her to travel back to the living world to defeat Jaakugou.

Her spiritual barrier was brought down as she grabbed her Gin JunUsagi, and sheathed her Kurai ToksusUsagi. She then puts her hands in a prayer position to do a small chant, and open a portal to leave. Traveling through the portal, Lady Tsukiyame finally arrived back to see her fellow tribe members about to suffer the possibility of being damned to hell forever by Jaakugou.

'Pathetic asshole.' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

The young lady half demoness began heading over to fight and put an end to her grandmother's old enemy, his warriors, and his newest ally for deceiving her. As Lady Tsukiyame headed over to the old battlefield, Jaakugou was prepared to deliver the final blow to open the pathway and damn all her tribe members to the eternal hell fires. Finally opening up the pathway with his sacred holy scepter, everybody rose up off the ground as a huge hell fire pit began to slowly appear below them, and it started getting darker all around.

"Curse you all," Jaakugou said wickedly, "Off to eternal damnation you go!"

"Now what," Usagi look at her mate and said, "Even as we rise off the ground, we're still going to be forced into the fiery pit with no way to return back, because of Jaakugou damning us. What do we do, now?"

"It looks like we have no other choice but to wait for Tsukiyame," Lord Izu replied, "I wonder if she was killed in the netherworld? She still has yet to return."

That's when Lady Tsukiyame glided in the air, holding out her sheathed Gin JunUsagi in front of her to do a small chant, and erect a temporary pure spiritual barrier. A bright pure white barrier began appearing around all of her tribe members. She then thrusts the sword into the ground where the pit was appearing, and it began to close back up as a bright white purifying light manifested. The occurring darkness was also starting to disappear.

Lady Tsukiyame then took note of her enemy's weapon, 'How did someone like this venomous lowlife come to possess such a weapon?' she thought, 'That's a weapon only wielded by a heavenly demon priestess.'

Jaakugou was immediately stunned to see the young lady half demoness' return and that the plan to have her killed has failed, 'What? No way, that's not possible. How could she still be…? That fool, it failed to destroy her.' he thought.

"Damn you all!" he said angrily. Swinging his scepter, pure bright blue spiritual rays were hurled towards the kurai angels.

His attack was deflected by the spiritual barrier surrounding the kurai angels and the rays quickly dissolved as everybody landed back on the ground gracefully. The serpent demon obviously failed to destroy Lady Tsukiyame, and now the snake demon leader was set on getting rid of her once and for all. After everything returned to normal and the pit was completely closed, the young lady half demoness grabbed her Gin JunUsagi, drew her Kurai ToksusUsagi sword, and went off to fight. Her temporary spiritual barrier was then brought down and her tribe warriors were ready to take the snake demons on again.

"Are you okay, Tsukiyame?" Lord Izu asked. He and her mother Usagi were both walking over to her from behind as she glanced at them.

"I'm fine." Lady Tsukiyame answered, while looking away as usual.

"I'm glad you're okay, daughter." Usagi said.

Jaakugou began charging at Lady Tsukiyame out of rage and their weapons clashed. About ready to strike the young lady half demoness with his scepter, she blocked his attack with a pure bright white spiritual shield from her Gin JunUsagi. Then he and his fellow warriors all started coming for her and her fellow tribe members again, prepared to take them all out. Jaakugou and Lady Tsukiyame's weapons clashed once again, while Usagi, Lord Izu, and the other kurai angel tribe members fought with the other snake demons.

"You half-breed," Jaakugou stated clearly, "I'll make sure you are de-thrown and that your wretched grandmother pays for my people's suffering. Then the Lands of the East will be mine for good!"

"I'll see to it that you venomous beings never step foot in my lands ever again." Lady Tsukiyame stated clearly and coldly.

"Funny bitch," he mocked cruelly, "You are such a big talker, yet you don't know much about your grandmother OR about what had happened long ago."

"Oh so _you_ think that's the case, huh?" she countered and said deviously, smirking.

There were, in fact things about Lady Tsukiyame that Jaakugou didn't know about. But he would be finding out soon. Both of the rival tribes continued battling it out, until that evening before sunset.

As the two of them sword fought, Jaakugou attempted to try and strike the young lady half demoness. She dodged the blow and almost stroke him with her sword as he dodged it. He rose his scepter up again to damn her and her people. Pure bright blue spiritual rays appeared and were headed towards Lady Tsukiyame and her warriors. Then with her Gin JunUsagi pure bright white spiritual shield, she blocked the spiritual rays and they dissolved once again. This enraged the snake leader as there seemed to be no way of destroying the kurai angels.

"Aaaah!" Jaakugou screamed in rage and frustration, "All of you will hand over the lands and serve under my rule or be damned to hell for eternity!"

"Men, let's go!" he commanded his fellow warriors.

"Let's go, now!" Lady Tsukiyame commanded her fellow warriors.

At the command of their leaders, both of the rivaling tribes began charging at each other again. However, instead of going after other members of the kurai angel demon tribe, many of the snake demons went after Lady Tsukiyame. She does her dark blade attack on all of them. White energy and black magic appeared as it was being hurled towards the snake demons, taking many of them out by force. Some of the snake demon tribe members managed to dodge the attack, but many of the warriors were killed.

More attacks occurred as more weapons clashed, and more snake demons ended up perishing in the battle. That is when Jaakugou charges at Lady Tsukiyame again as he's not going to back down anytime soon, until he gets what he wants. Raising his scepter again to damn her and her people to the eternal hell fires, the young lady half demoness blocks the blow with her Gin JunUsagi spiritual shield. Lady Tsukiyame then whips out her kami-angelic symbols on wallet size sheets of paper, which happen to be pure spiritual symbols. She twirled around on one foot, shooting out the symbols at the snake demons from her hands, and then she did a sacred spiritual chant. More of his warriors ended up with a symbol on their bodies with a pure bright white light appearing, and they were instantly purified, while also being destroyed. Jaakugou barely avoided the attack as he suffered some bruises and injuries. Had he not have been able to dodge the purifying light and attack, he too, would have been destroyed along with many of his warriors.

Jaakugou was bewildered and shocked at what he saw as many more of his tribe members were slain by the kurai angels' beloved leader. He didn't even realize that Lady Tsukiyame has both a dark angelic demonic scent and a pure spiritual scent, until now.

'I-I don't get it,' Jaakugou thought, 'Why does this half demon have both a dark angelic demonic scent and a pure spiritual scent? It must be true, then. The half demon lady is knowledgeable about the purification and spirituality, and she also possesses purifying powers.'

"That fool Naraku, he deceived me," he exclaimed, "He manipulated me and my people in an attempt to have us killed!"

Suddenly, a familiar shadowy petite figure appeared whom was nearby observing the battle. It was that same elderly nun she and her tribe members met earlier. Lady Tsukiyame now knows that the creature isn't whom she appears to be and that she's Jaakugou's newest ally that attempted to trap her and her people, and have them all killed. Though, no one could tell due to her stoic demeanor and expressionless look in her eyes, Lady Tsukiyame was highly pissed off at being deceived by this lowly despicable creature.

"So you were behind this all along?" Lady Tsukiyame said coldly.

"Naraku, how dare you deceive us," Jaakugou yelled, "You never told me about the power of Lady Tsukiyame's purifying powers or about her knowledge of spirituality. You were planning on manipulating us from the very start to have us killed, weren't you?!"

"I merely wanted to assist you," Naraku said darkly, "And have my sacred holy scepter be returned to me, in addition to the young lady half demoness perishing in hell, and claiming the sacred mountains in the eastern lands as my domain."

"So YOU admit to deceiving me, then," he exclaimed angrily, "You audacious miserable half-vermin! I will make sure you pay and I'll kill you!"

Jaakugou was about ready to damn the half spider demon to the eternal hell fires with the scepter for deceiving him and his people. But then he notices the sacred holy scepter slip out of his hand and was being taken away from him by Naraku. That's when the creature began transforming back to his original form as a half spider demon in a white baboon pelt.

"Hey!" Jaakugou yelled. His fellow warriors stood and observed what had just happened as they couldn't believe they had been deceived by the deceptive being.

"No use lending you the scepter if you can't even use it." Naraku said darkly.

"Now both of you shall die," he stated darkly, "And I will claim what is rightfully mine."

He swung the sacred holy scepter and pure bright blue spiritual rays were hurled towards Lady Tsukiyame and Jaakugou. Jaakugou dodged the rays, while the young lady half demoness blocked them with her Gin JunUsagi spiritual shield. The spiritual rays then dissolved. Jaakugou's warriors began leaving the battle in defeat.

"This isn't over lady half demoness! I will seek vengeance on your tribe for the suffering of my people, and you will pay." Jaakugou stated clearly.

With that said, Jaakugou left in defeat with his fellow tribe members. What could be done? Lady Tsukiyame's purifying powers are her tribe's greatest weapon to defeat them as the snake demons really had no other means to destroy them. Lady Tsukiyame then turns back and faces the verminous villain before her as she confronted him about his vicious trap.

"I suppose all of this makes sense, then!" Lady Tsukiyame concluded, "You used my enemy as your little pawn to get to me and have me perish in hell. All for the purpose of bringing destruction to my queendom and lands."

"Lady Tsukiyame," Naraku began, "The snake demon simply wanted what he claimed to be rightfully his, and so I merely assisted him in attempting to do so. Pawning is such a harsh word don't you think?"

"You going through all this trouble to play little manipulative games is beneath me vermin." she stated clearly and coldly.

Lady Tsukiyame charged at the half demon in the baboon pelt with her Kurai ToksusUsagi drawn again. About to strike her with the scepter, she swiftly knocks it out of his hand, and then hacks him into pieces with one stroke of her sword. The white baboon pelt was all tattered and ripped up on the ground, and inside it was a black haired demon puppet.

"Serves him right." Usagi said, coming up from behind to join her daughter.

"I see," Lady Tsukiyame said, "So he was nothing more than a puppet. He was never really here, which means he had already escaped and is still around."

Usagi also noticed the demon puppet lying inside the baboon pelt, "Oh, you're right."

Then the sacred holy scepter comes up off the ground and disappears in the direction of Naraku's dark voice, "We will meet again, Lady Tsukiyame."

…..

Later that night a council meeting was held at the palace in the Kurai Angelic Homelands. Everybody was gathered in the meeting room to discuss what has recently happened. Lady Tsukiyame began speaking as her council listened.

"For the time being, the Lands of the East are safe," Lady Tsukiyame continued, "However, trouble still lurks around now that we have a new enemy among us. Not much is known about this villain Naraku. But more must be found out about him, and so I will have to go deal with the disturbance."

"Jaakugou has been defeated currently, for now," one kurai angel demon man said, "And there's no telling when or if the snake demons will attack us again. But this Naraku villain, he could be lurking anywhere in the lands at any time, ready to try and destroy us. I'm guessing you're going to probably assemble a group of sentinels to observe the borders and lands for any possible trouble?"

"That's what will need to be done for the time being," she said, "I will have you two inform our sentinels about the land observation and assemble a group to guard the borders. Meanwhile, I will take it upon myself to find out about the whereabouts of both Naraku and Jaakugou. Additionally, I will have my mother and stepfather take care of things here, until I return back from dealing with the disturbance."

The council meeting continued as Lady Tsukiyame gave orders for where to observe for possible attacks, and about the sentinel guarding of the borders. Everybody was clear on what to do, along with her mother Usagi and Lord Izu being informed about what is going to happen. There was no telling when Jaakugou and Naraku would plot against her or her people again, but for certain, the young lady half demoness was not going to have it. She is going to put an end to the disturbance once and for all, even if that meant hunting all of them down and killing them. One thing for sure is that Naraku deceived the wrong person as this isn't something Lady Tsukiyame will just allow someone to get away with easily.

"So what will you do, once you've found their whereabouts?" one kurai angel demon woman asked.

"There is a score that I need to settle with Naraku," Lady Tsukiyame stated calmly, "And I'm going to do that, along with settling things with Jaakugou, provided that he attempts to come after me again."

"But-but why, my lady," another kurai angel demon woman said stunned, "We always utilize a cooperative effort in terms of battles and putting an end to our enemies. You really should reconsider going at it alone."

"Yeah, Jaakugou can be quite a handful, especially," a kurai angel demon man commented, "Even for your grandmother, he was a handful, and our army was assembled to fight him and his warriors."

"I am aware of that, yes," Lady Tsukiyame stated and clearly insisted, "However, as the lady and leader, it is my duty to deal with the disturbance accordingly as I see fit, and put an end to these fools that trapped me to get to my queendom and our lands to have our people killed. It seems to me that I am the main target they are after. Therefore, they will be hunted down and I will destroy them."

Everybody in the meeting room sat as they listened to what their lady and leader had to say. Though, Lady Tsukiyame's approach to dealing with and defeating their enemies is out of the norm for the tribe, there was no other choice but to go along with what she said. Still, nobody was surprised by her decision to go at it alone, for the fact that the young lady half demoness had always been the type to prefer to have solo battles with opponents. Not that she is opposed to having a cooperative army, it is just fighting solo is more her thing. As she is away dealing with the disturbance and searching for Naraku and Jaakugou's whereabouts, the tribe's sentinels will guard the borders and observe the lands for possible trouble as ordered to do so. Things will also be handled by Usagi and Lord Izu as the kurai angels await their beloved lady's return.

Ending the council meeting, Lady Tsukiyame was more than prepared to head out soon on her necessary travels to search for Naraku and Jaakugou. It's not known where those two could have gone, but still, she is determined to find out. This battle was far from over.

* * *

 **This was the eighth chapter. Lady Tsukiyame insisted on going out alone in search for her enemies Naraku and Jaakugou. In doing so, she will move forward with the necessary traveling to find and destroy them. Stay tuned to see what happens.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	10. Long Silent Traveling and Searching

This is the 9th chapter for my fanfic!

Lady Tsukiyame's search will now begin to find her newest enemy Naraku and her grandmother's old enemy Jaakugou. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

It's been awhile since Lady Tsukiyame left her homelands and her fellow tribe members to begin her travels and search for her enemies. She has found herself now searching outside the eastern lands as it was discovered that Naraku and Jaakugou were unable to be found there. Perhaps they left due to losing the battle, and were most likely around somewhere else, plotting and planning their next attack to take over the eastern lands and her throne.

Currently, there are more clouds appearing in the sky as the sunlight becomes more hidden, and the forests become shady. Drizzling began occurring as the winds started getting stronger. Subtle sounds of thunder and lightning were also heard with the temperature now being slightly cooler.

As the strong winds blew by, Lady Tsukiyame's hair and clothes moved back and forth. She continued on with her long traveling and searching for her enemies. Up ahead was a meadow where the young lady half demoness could still feel and sense the snake demon tribe's presence, even though they were no longer there.

'This must be where they resided, after being banished by my grandmother.' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

Coming across a marsh beside the meadow, Lady Tsukiyame leapt over the marsh as she headed for the meadow near a stream river to see if any whereabouts of Jaakugou and his people were there. Finally arriving at the meadow, nothing was found, except some gathered wood in different spots of the meadow that were used for campsite fires. Without a doubt, this was the place where the snake demons stayed due to homelessness and not having anywhere else to go. But what was a known fact is that Jaakugou was sealed away by former lady Amaya centuries ago, according to her mother Usagi. Usagi and Lord Izu both informed Lady Tsukiyame about this as well as everything that lead to the epic battle with the tribe, when her grandmother was in power.

She then leaves the meadow to search for the cave where Jaakugou was sealed away to see if any whereabouts of him remained. The cave where the snake demon leader was sealed was another 10 miles away. It was now beginning to drizzle very lightly as Lady Tsukiyame was leaving to head over to the cave. More sounds of thunder and lightning were heard from far away, while walking into the forests.

Now, it was so quiet and silent as there wasn't anyone outside or around due to the rainy storm. She walked peacefully as she followed Jaakugou's scent in the forests. Walking and walking and walking, the young lady half demoness finally finds the cave where he was sealed away and heads inside.

Though, it was very quiet inside the cave, the young lady half demoness could still feel and sense her enemy's presence, even though he was no longer there, and was long gone. Continuing to walk and look around, no whereabouts of the snake leader were able to be found. Every crack, corner, and stone was appearing to be dark as she continued searching and looking around. Nothing about the snake demons could be found, and so she leaves the cave.

As the young lady half demoness heads back outside, it was now dark outside due to a severe storm coming with more sounds of thunder and lightning occurring. The winds got stronger and it started raining lightly. Lady Tsukiyame continued on with the search, wondering where her tribe's enemies could have gone. She heads back into the forests and moves forward with looking for Naraku and the snake demons' leader Jaakugou. Walking in complete long silence and following the scent of her enemies, there was a hilly clearing noticed up ahead. Lady Tsukiyame walked straight ahead as there were subtle to barely heard sounds of birds, insects and small animals flying and running around to avoid the thunderstorm. It got even more cloudy and a huge boom of thunder with lightning occurred. She hasn't done solo traveling in a while, except when she does patrols of her eastern lands.

Finally, the young lady half demoness arrives at the hilly clearing to begin observing the area for the whereabouts. There was also a huge pathway that looked as if it led to a mountain that was further ahead from where she's currently searching. This mountain looked to be really sacred and she picked up on a spiritual demonic aura—a heavenly scent. Some birds were flying away at the mountain peaks. Right there and then, Lady Tsukiyame started wondering what she could discover there during her travels. Perhaps she could find someone at the mountain, who may know where Naraku and Jaakugou are, and where she can find them.

"I need to head over to that sacred mountain," Lady Tsukiyame said to herself, "I may be able to discover new information for where I can search for their whereabouts."

'I'm not yet sure where Jaakugou and Naraku have gone,' she thought, 'However, they need to be tracked down. I shall discover where they are.'

After searching in the clearing and hills, Lady Tsukiyame left to continue on down the pathway to the sacred mountain. That is when it started pouring really roughly outside as more thundering and lightning occurred. This was a cue to the young lady half demoness to get out of the storm to hold out, until it dies down. She swiftly made her way to a nearby cave, entering it to get out of the storm. Heavy rain, lightning and thunder occurred everywhere as everything was wet with small puddles appearing all over, and rivers and waterfalls flowing wildly. It continued storming wildly and severely for a while. Lady Tsukiyame was waiting calmly and patiently for the storm to eventually pass by. Seeing that the storm wouldn't be letting up anytime soon, the young lady half demoness sets up camp inside the cave for the night, going back out to find wood to start a camp fire, and then lying back comfortably to sleep. The long search will need to wait, until the next day when the severe thunderstorm dies down and passes by.

The severe storm eventually ended and the sun rose brightly in the clear blue sky the next day, waking Lady Tsukiyame up due to a stream of sunlight shining on her through a crack inside the cave. Upon waking up, she leaves to go out and fish for food in a nearby fresh stream, using a fishnet and wooden sticks to catch some wild fish in the shallow water, along with filling up her string zip-lock bag with fresh water. Being at the fresh stream, the young lady half demoness took her time fishing and collecting fresh water for drinking. Then she headed back to the cave to prepare the wild fish. Preparing the fish over the camp fire, the young lady half demoness enjoys her meal with a couple sips of water. After Lady Tsukiyame was done, the camp fire was put out with the water. Collecting her fishing net, wooden sticks and water bag, she folds them up neatly, and puts them back inside her shawl. Now, it was time to take her leave of the cave and continue on with the search and head over to the sacred mountain.

Making her way pass the fresh stream was done in a short matter of time, and Lady Tsukiyame was now back in the forests. As she walked in silence, the forests were soothing and calming to her with the bright sun shining down on her through the trees. More birds appeared as the flew away with the sounds of insects being heard, and more animals running around. Gentle breezes came by blowing through the young lady half demoness' hair and clothes, cooling her off from the heat. Then there were a couple butterflies flying around as she noticed a wooden bridge going over a river that looked like it led to a nearby human village. After arriving at a dead end, and quickly and calmly observing, it was then realized that she will need to get pass the village in order to make it to the mountain. There was no other way for Lady Tsukiyame to get by, except through this pathway. So she began walking towards the wooden bridge, which was at a short distance from where she was.

Lady Tsukiyame crosses the bridge going over the water, and finally arrives near the human village. She must check out the mountain up ahead to see if she can find someone there that may know where Naraku and Jaakugou had gone. Since her enemies were unable to be found in the eastern lands, the search will have to continue elsewhere. As she was walking down the concrete walkway connecting the bridge and the village, she saw some human children running around and playing in the village, while the men and women present, socialized and conversed with each other. They didn't even notice Lady Tsukiyame was nearby. She stood by observing another way to get to the mountain. It was so hot due to the storm that came that the young lady half demoness looked as if she were sweating.

'It looks like I'll need to find a hot spring later.' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

"There has to be a way to get around this village." she said calmly.

Scanning and looking around the area for heading back into the forest, Lady Tsukiyame finally finds a new pathway. She then starts walking again as she now sees that the new way leads to the mountain. Birds have been around and flying away from the mountain peaks the whole time she's been making her way up there.

"Children," one human woman said lovingly, "Be careful, now. Don't wander off. Stay in the village."

"You guys play nicely, now." another human woman said.

The human villagers in the village continued conversing amongst themselves as the children continued to play, and run around. Lady Tsukiyame had already begun leaving, and was now away from the human village.

Her long silent traveling and searching continued. Now being long gone away from the human village, Lady Tsukiyame finally arrived at the sacred mountain that is filled with a spiritual heavenly presence. There were more birds presently flying around and away at the mountain peaks. The evening sun shined down on the young lady half demoness through the peaks as she started looking around to see if anyone was there.

Searching around the mountain peaks, she finally discovers an empty gold storage at the top of the mountain. Lady Tsukiyame now knows this was initially the residence of a highly, holy sacred demon priestess—a demon priestess from the heavens. Not to mention the dead corpses of demon bones being present as they were on the ground. The spiritual demonic aura she sensed earlier obviously came from the heavenly demons that may had fought off the attack from Naraku a while back, in an attempt to defeat him.

"This storage is where the heavenly demons stored the weapon," Lady Tsukiyame said and concluded, "The sacred holy scepter that was once wielded by their leader. Naraku stole the weapon, when he plotted to trap and deceive me. Clearly, he was here as his scent is still present, even though he's long gone."

'Where the hell could this fool have gotten to?' she thought.

No one was no longer present at the sacred mountain as all the heavenly demons were killed by Naraku for the sacred weapon. Lady Tsukiyame leaves the mountain and wonders where she should search next. Jaakugou still has yet to be found. But the disturbance with both of them needed to be settled. There is no telling where she should go to find her enemies and destroy them.

* * *

 **This was the nineth chapter. Lady Tsukiyame's search for her enemies Naraku and Jaakugou will continue. This will be an adventurous travel for the young lady half demoness as she plans to defeat them. Stay tuned to see what happens.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	11. A Reflection and the Red Moon

This is the 10th chapter for my fanfic!

Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

A young lord demon arrived at the sacred mountain of the heavenly demons where Naraku stole the sacred holy scepter, and had killed the demons. There were also birds flying around and leaving the mountain as well. The powerful demon lord was tall, slender and athletically built, and fair skinned with long silver hair, and golden amber eyes. He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, one red stripe on each eyelid, and two magenta stripes on each cheek. He also wore predominantly white clothing with a white fury cloak over his right shoulder, armor, and carried a sword at his left side. It was no one other than Sesshomaru, whom is the Lord of the Western Lands, and the dog demon tribe.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice cried out from behind. A green imp demon named Jaken in a brown kimono, holding a two-headed staff rushed over to join the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, "What kind of mountain is this? It's so sacred. It looks like no one is no longer here."

"It looks like it is a sacred mountain of heavenly beings," Sesshomaru said, "The demon tribe of a high priestess from the heavens. Naraku must've passed by here and killed them."

'That filthy half vermin was definitely here.' he thought.

Indeed, Naraku was there as his scent was still present at the sacred mountain. The demon lord started looking around the mountain peaks, an then notices the top of the mountain where he had flown up to, to see what could be found. What he found on the top mountain was an empty gold storage box where a weapon used to be, and dead corpses of demon bones. He saw that a weapon had been stolen, hence why the heavenly demons were killed. The heavenly demons of the demon high priestess were now dead as they had been killed by Naraku for the sacred weapon.

'How is it that such beings were killed by a lowly scum, like him?' Sesshomaru thought casually.

"What is up there, my lord?" Jaken asked, waiting down by the mountain.

"Naraku sure is an audacious crafty character, isn't here." Sesshomaru said calmly, looking away as usual.

"Ah…yeah, I guess." Jaken said a bit puzzled.

"Naraku isn't here anymore," he stated, "Nor is there anyone alive that would know about his whereabouts."

It was absolutely true, though. Naraku was very crafty and audacious. He will stop at nothing to pawn, deceive, and manipulate people in order to get what he wants. The venomous villain was no longer around, and was long gone from the sacred mountain. There was no telling where else Sesshomaru could search for his enemy Naraku to defeat him. An enemy that had deceived him in an attempt to trap and have him killed.

Recently, Naraku attempted to deceive Sesshomaru through manipulation and deception. It was when he began his search for his father's tomb and heirloom Tetsusaiga. Never being pleased or thrilled about the fact that his father bestowed the Tenseiga to him, the young lord demon has been out on a search for the other heirloom. Learning about this, Naraku had resorted to trickery by trying to lure the demon lord to his death, using his hatred for his half demon half-brother Inuyasha and his desire to claim the Tetsusaiga to trap him. Manipulating and deceiving Sesshomaru in this matter, he is now on a search to hunt down the despicable vermin and destroy him. Settling this score with Naraku will be dealt with once and for all as Sesshomaru will not let him get away with what he did. This is what had led him and his retainer Jaken on a search, to find him.

"Let's go, Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. He flew back down to where Jaken stood.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken replied, following behind his lord.

As they were leaving the sacred mountain, Sesshomaru comes across an unfamiliar scent. It was pure and dark. Someone with both a pure scent and a dark angelic scent is what he was sensing in the vicinity of the sacred mountain. But who was it coming from? Jaken also notices the scent, after the lord demon stops in his tracks briefly, and he lightly bumped into his legs.

"That scent," Sesshomaru wondered, "Where did it come from? Why is it here?"

"You're right," Jaken said, "It is a bit odd that such a scent would be here, my lord."

Sensing the pure and dark smell again, Sesshomaru could tell it was the scent of a mere half demon—a half demon with a pure spiritual scent and a dark angelic scent no less. That's when he wondered if this was a new shapeshifting form Naraku took on to disguise himself again, to increase his demonic power to destroy him. But that was not possible. Naraku can't absorb anything or anyone that exudes such pure spiritual powers. Sesshomaru then feels indifferent about it, and so he and Jaken left and kept on going.

Leaving the sacred mountain, they took the same route back into the forest, passing by a flowing stream as they continued down the pathway. It was a nice night with clear starry skies and a half-moon shining down beautifully on them from the sky. The sounds of the flowing stream were peaceful, and there were warm gentle breezes coming by, blowing through Sesshomaru's hair and clothes. Yes! It was still hot and humid outside, even though night-time had graced the forests. Crickets, fireflies, and the sound of flying vultures could be seen and heard. Sesshomaru and Jaken walked in silence as the demon lord preferred it to be that way.

There was something on his mind, but Jaken couldn't quite figure out what his lord was thinking about. But he had an idea of what it could be. He didn't dare question or say anything to Sesshomaru.

'Naraku,' Sesshomaru thought, 'Where could he have gone? I will find that half demon and kill him.'

Sesshomaru and Jaken had a long silent walk in the forest with the young lord demon walking ahead, and looking straight ahead as usual. They finally arrived at a clearing where a flowing river was found opposite from where they were. More warm gentle breezes came as the two of them walked, making their way alongside the flowing river to continue the search for Naraku. Sesshomaru was still ahead with his faithful retainer Jaken following behind as the walk continued beside the peaceful flowing river. That's when he notices a water fall hot spring up ahead where the flowing river ended.

The young lord demon could use a nice hot bath. It's been a while since he had seen a hot spring during his travels. Both of them continued on in the direction of the water fall hot spring. The walk was pretty quick due to them being near the end of the flowing river. It was becoming noisier and noisier as well as slightly foggy as the two of them arrived at the hot spring with water falls.

"Jaken, you stay here." Sesshomaru told him looking away, while stripping himself of his armor, fury cloak and Tenseiga.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken said.

The young lord demon headed over to the hot spring, after leaving his fury cloak, armor and sword up against the tall stone wall that provided privacy for bathing, where Jaken sat to wait. He removed his boots, socks and haori. A reflection suddenly appeared, when he was about to remove his kimono pants and undergarments. The reflection was faint and unclear due to the ripples, but the demon lord was still able to see what it actually was. It was a reflection of an unknown young woman, whom appeared to be a kurai angelic demon lady…at least that's what it had looked like to Sesshomaru. Noticing it and looking up close, he could tell that the woman was not fully demon, but instead half demon due to her not having huge black angel wings. The young lady half demoness had long gorgeous very dark silver hair that was up in two ponytails with bangs, and hair hanging down by each side of her face and neck. She was also tan skinned with lilac eyes, dressed in predominantly black clothing with black armor, and carried two swords at her right side.

'Why am I seeing an unknown reflection in the water,' Sesshomaru thought questioningly, 'Is there a reason that this is happening?'

"Very odd." Sesshomaru added casually.

He felt a bit uncomfortable, after seeing that reflection, even though no one would be able to tell due to the expressionless look in his eyes and his stoic nature. Sesshomaru didn't know who it was or why this reflection appeared in the hot flowing water briefly, before disappearing. There wasn't anyone else there, except him and Jaken.

Finally, removing the rest of his clothing, the young lord demon goes into the hot spring. His slender, muscular athletically built body was revealed, along with the same two magenta stripes being revealed on his wrists, hips and ankles. His long gorgeous silver hair flowed down nicely to his knees. Sesshomaru looked at the hot water falls as he sat in the shallow water to soak, allowing his body to be thoroughly cleansed. Sitting in the shallow water a while longer as the water was allowed to rush back and forth towards his wet body, his silver hair strands and wet body were sparkly. After he got done soaking, the young lord demon went over to the hot water falls to start cleansing himself even more thoroughly, so that he could get back to searching for his enemy Naraku.

Sesshomaru's wet body and silver hair glistened as he continued to wash. The falling hot spring water ran down his back and through his hair. He remained in the water falls as he was about to be finished bathing.

…..

Meanwhile, Lady Tsukiyame was enduring a nice bath under the water falls at a hot spring where there were some trees and an open pathway of hot flowing shallow water behind her. There were also more water falls before her. The young lady half demoness' wet body and beautiful very dark silver hair glistened with her sterling silver, silver real diamond naval jewelry gleaming with bright sparkle from afar.

She remained at the water fall hot spring for a while, until her body was thoroughly cleansed. Then it was time to get out of the water, and allow her body and hair to air dry. Before doing so, she put her cleansers, soaps, floss, toothbrush, and toothpaste away inside a tiny string bag. The tiny string bag was then put away inside her shawl.

Now, Lady Tsukiyame was sitting at the edge of the water falls hot spring as there were some warm gentle breezes coming by, starting to dry her. It was such a beautiful peaceful night. She looked up at the starry night time sky with shooting stars occurring, and a lovely half-moon being present. Then she lied back against the stone wall and lightly closed her eyes, falling asleep unintendedly.

…..

…It was now late in the evening and the setting sun was barely seen in the sky, meaning the night time was now gracing the beautiful beach. The sky was starry with a beautiful red full moon and the once peaceful ocean was becoming wild, and rough with huge waves rising high towards the sky as if joining with the red moon. The higher and closer the waves got, the redder the moon was turning. The water was also hitting the beautiful brown sandy shore and huge rocks with the mountains being in the background.

Two shadowy figures were suspended in the air. Their hair and clothes glistened red from the red full moon shining down on them in the night-time starry sky. One of the shadowy figures was Lady Tsukiyame, whom is a great and powerful daihanyou. She was in her demon form and suspended in the air, facing an unknown great and powerful daiyoukai. The young lady half demoness transformed into her demon form, and now has stunning huge black angel wings and her eye irises were a beautiful blood red. Before her was an unknown demon lord. He also had a shadowy figure and he is tall with long silver hair, wearing predominantly white clothing with armor, a fury cloak over his right shoulder, and looked to carry a sword at his left side. Both of them were facing each other as they held expressionless looks in their eyes. The young lady half demoness' expressionless blood red eyes were looking back into the unknown demon lord's eyes, and the lord demon's expressionless golden amber eyes were looking back into hers. It looked as if there was a sign of love as Lady Tsukiyame was an archetype of the dark demonic feminine warrior with the demon lord being the archetype of the dark demonic masculine warrior.

The lord demon, however; wasn't a kurai angel and looked to have come from a completely different demon tribe. Still, they were both perfect archetypes of the tsuki and the umi. He compliments Lady Tsukiyame's femininity as a woman, and she compliments his masculinity as a man. The powerful daihanyou began gliding over to the demon lord in her demon form, and the powerful daiyoukai began gliding towards her. They were about to join together in love and romance. As they joined, the ocean becomes wilder and rough, while going up towards the red full moon as it continuously turned redder…

…..

That's when Lady Tsukiyame woke up to find the sunrise now coming, realizing she had slept all night at the water fall hot spring against the stone wall, and that her body was now fully dry. She had also awoken from yet another unexpected dream—a dream about the red moon. She wasn't sure why she had dreamt that dream, nor did she know what it was about or what it is supposed to mean as far as she was concerned. But it was, in fact a dream about the red moon and its deep meaning about love, romance, and intimacy. It is a sacred meaning of her kurai angelic demon tribal heritage as the tsuki and umi is.

"What the hell was that about," Lady Tsukiyame said to herself, "Why do I keep having such dreams? About the red moon of all things."

'I never expected to have these dreams,' she thought, 'But it is really odd that this is continuing to happen. It is unexplainable.'

The young lady half demoness had no answer as to why this was happening. Internally, she felt uncomfortable after having that unexpected dream, and was not fond of the feelings that came from it at all, remaining stoic and expressionless on the outside. Wishing that these dreams would stop, they just keep coming for some unknown reason.

Nonetheless, it was time for the long journey to continue as the search for her enemies is far from over. She began getting dressed as she puts her socks and panties back on. She was now putting her black armguards, short black hakama skirt, black shiny low-cut bombshell broken wood pattern armor with silver and lilac full moon print shoulder straps, and black boots back on. Next, she fixed her hair back into the two ponytails with her white hair bands. The right one being very high and the left one being lower with bangs and some hair hanging down by each side of her face and neck. Then she puts her sterling silver, blood red real diamond long earrings and necklace back on, along with putting on her makeup. Her top eyelids were now colored lilac, and her lips were colored red. Now, the young lady half demoness was ready to put her two swords back in her two skinny silver and lilac full moon print sashes, at her left side. Then she puts her black shawl with the silver and lilac full moon print back on, tying it low in the front to hang long, and reveal her armor.

Lady Tsukiyame is ready and prepared to take her leave of the water fall hot spring to continue the search for Jaakugou and Naraku. And so she starts heading west to see what can be found, regarding the whereabouts of her enemies.

"They must be found soon." Lady Tsukiyame stated firmly.

* * *

 **This was the tenth chapter. Lady Tsukiyame's search for her enemies Naraku and Jaakugou will continue. Stay tuned to see what happens with the young lady half demoness' search for her enemies.**

 **I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	12. When the Two Powerful Royalties Meet!

This is the 11th chapter for my fanfic!

Lady Tsukiyame's search continues for her enemies, and along the way, she discovers a powerful demon lord is also in search for one of her enemies Naraku. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

One evening, everything suddenly became dark as there was a huge twirling black cloud of poisonous miasma hurling in the sky. It was no one other than Naraku. He was heading towards an open field where there were some samurai warriors practicing and exercising.

All the samurai were outside in the open field, conversing amongst themselves as they were exercising, and practicing their training at the command of their leader. In case of an important serious battle, the men would need to be prepared to fight against an enemy. Some were running laps around the field. Others were stretching with assistance. There were also men training for new fighting techniques with their weapons, taught by their superior with a few more guys walking around.

"So, ah, when do you suppose we'll master more techniques to utilize in a future battle?" one samurai asked, running beside another warrior.

"I don't know," he said, "Whatever our leader has in mind."

Both of the samurai warriors continued on around the field as they conversed amongst themselves. Everybody else was also at work, training and practicing. Their beloved leader stood by briefly as he observed and watched the area as his men trained. They were continuing, until the sunset.

The samurai training came to a screeching halt as a huge black twirling cloud began hurling towards the samurai warriors from the sky. As the cloud came, everything was being destroyed in its path as all the men freaked out, fleeing to the forests to get away. Poisonous miasma got closer and wiped all of them out.

"You foolish mortals shall all perish!" Naraku said darkly and wickedly.

He continued soaring through the forests inside the miasma cloud as all the human samurai were slaughtered, laughing wickedly and darkly. All the living creatures in his wake were killed with the ground, trees and grass all being destroyed, leaving the scenery lifeless and smoked up. Naraku was, indeed on the move as he headed back up into the sky.

…..

It was now night time as the night of the new moon came, covering feudal Japan in complete darkness with no moonlight. Lady Tsukiyame was continuing with the search for her enemies for Jaakugou and Naraku. She walked silently and quietly in the peaceful dark night time forests as the warm gentle breezes came by and blew through her hair and clothes, causing them to bounce back and forth. Sounds of fireflies, crickets, grasshoppers, and vultures flying around in the moonless starry sky were heard. Slight sounds of wolf howls were also heard from afar.

The young lady half demoness continued walking for a while longer, and as she did so, she came across a scent—a familiar scent. The scent appeared suddenly, and she knew that it was her newest enemy, Naraku. That is when she looked behind her. It wasn't just Naraku she sensed, Lady Tsukiyame also sensed miasma and human death.

'He must've slew some humans passing by.' Lady Tsukiyame thought casually.

She started going in the direction of the scent. As she followed, less sounds of vultures, wolves, and other night creatures were heard. Her walk was long, peaceful and silent with the surroundings now looking to have been destroyed by Naraku's miasma. The trees, the grass and ground, everything was completely gone due to the cloud of miasma passing by. His scent was still present, even though Naraku wasn't there.

Finally arriving at an open field to find the destruction that took place, the young lady half demoness began hearing, feeling and sensing some humans from further away. She ignored them and kept going, continuing with the search.

Now leaving the destroyed open field, the young lady half demoness kept on in the direction of the scent to find where he had gone. Lady Tsukiyame was now beginning to head down a pathway that was also destroyed by Naraku's miasma. She kept walking to find that the sight of the miasma destruction stopped and ended where she stood silently. Further away and up ahead, she noticed a raggedy old secluded house surrounded by green luscious grass and trees, and a flowing river. Her super vision is so superb, the young lady half demoness spot that place out at a much further distance, than the average demon and half demon. After spotting this place, she began making her way over there, following her enemy's scent. Lady Tsukiyame walked and walked as the moonless night-time silence was soothing, calming and peaceful to her umi nature as a young woman.

Lady Tsukiyame arrived back into the grassy and leafy forests that were still present to continue her search for Jaakugou and Naraku. As she walked down by the flowing river with spaced out trees nearby, the presence of humans became apparent as they were closer than ever, now hiding behind some trees. Sensing, hearing, and feeling them and their energy, the young lady half demoness stopped in her tracks.

"I know you're there," Lady Tsukiyame simply said, looking away, "So you might as well come out of hiding."

Five human male bandits came out from behind the trees and appeared before her as she turns around. Lady Tsukiyame knew at that very moment about their sick and wicked intentions. All five of the humans grinned and laughed wickedly as they continued to approach the young lady half demoness.

There was no sign of fear in her expressionless eyes at all, whatsoever. She wasn't afraid by any means as she remained calm, collective, and ice cube cool. Why would she be? They were only humans— _weak_ humans, nothing more. The men were all beginning to close in on her.

"What do you want?" Lady Tsukiyame asked.

"Wow, aren't you a prestigious one," the leader said wickedly, "Where are you coming from?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just take her along with us," one man said in a lustful tone, "Want to come with us gorgeous?"

"Do you think she's a dark, wicked samurai," another man asked, "What kind of woman carries swords around and dresses in armor?"

"It matters not, we shall kill her and strip her of her money, weapons and armor" another man stated wickedly.

The five human bandits all drew their weapons, prepared to take Lady Tsukiyame away with them by force, while also attempting to rob her. They were all making their way towards her by the flowing river, and spaced out trees where they hid earlier.

"Hold on my men, let's not be in a rush to kill her," the leader said wickedly, "Let's enjoy her first."

"Let me have her, boss!" one man said.

"No I'll be the first to have her!" the leader states.

'These fools intend to have their way with me and kill me, do they not? Not that their killing methods would have any effect on me.' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

"I'll bet a little high class piece like you would love to have a little fun. A little gold-digging, high price whore like you," the leader said wickedly with laughter, as he was placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'll have you for sure."

"Take your fucking hands off me." Lady Tsukiyame demanded in a cold, firm tone.

"You shut the hell up, stupid wench. A woman should hold her tongue, unless spoken to by a man." the man stated evilly.

He raises his hand to strike Lady Tsukiyame. She then grips his wrist firmly and body slams him into the ground. She then slams him up against a tree with her hand holding his throat, crushing his windpipe.

"Don't like my presence, huh? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by hacking out your eyes, and stabbing my blade into your crotch." Lady Tsukiyame said devilishly with her other hand on her sword.

She's had enough of this nonsense. She's not going to allow this man to degrade her and talk to her in such a disrespectful manner, nor was she going to allow them to continue attacking her. She will kill every last one of them if they keep attacking her. She will not be taking this kind of stuff from anyone, especially not from men. Lady Tsukiyame is not a whore and she's not a gold-digger, either—she's neither one of those things. She comes from wealth and power; she is very respectable and classy.

Lady Tsukiyame throws the man's lifeless body up into the trees. The four bandits were rising up in anger as they watched their beloved leader die. Both anger and murder tugged at the men's hearts as she had killed their leader ruthlessly.

"Why you, you killed our leader," one man yelled as he was charging at Lady Tsukiyame, "You won't get away with this wench, I'll kill you for sure!"

The man goes through the young lady half demoness' body like air, as if it wasn't even there, even though it was visibly seen. Her body was matter less and the man kept on trying to strike her down and kill her, going through her body every time. The man suddenly felt an excruciating pain from his back to his chest and had a horrified look on his face. Lady Tsukiyame pierced his back and her hand shot out through his chest. She pulls her hand back and the man's body falls to the ground. The other three men were horrified, after seeing the other bandit die. Her eyes were cold and expressionless as the men's eyes met with hers.

"What the hell! You're not human!" one man said out of fear and anger, "We'll slay you, you demon wench!"

All three of the men charged at Lady Tsukiyame, ready to slay her. She pointed her finger at them and a black magical light manifested around her hand as she stared at them coldly. The men all turned into black ashes as they were destroyed by her dark magic. After glancing down at the black ashes on the ground, the young lady half demoness was ready to continue with the search for her enemies.

'Pathetic worthless humans.' she thought to herself.

As she followed Naraku's scent, she began leaving the area, walking down the flowing river, and crossing a small bridge to head back into the dark deep forests. Traveling in the dark forests, it started getting windy suddenly as the young lady half demoness was getting closer to a dock where there were some boats available. The winds occurred due to the waters rushing back and forth. Lady Tsukiyame was not in the mood to transform and take flight, so she made her way to the dock to find a boat. No one was there. She selected a boat, casting it away from the dock, and began steering it away with the oar. Naraku is clearly on the move, while it is still uncertain where Jaakugou and the snake demons could have gone. Further searching needs to be done to discover where he could be going. The silent ride down the river, while looking up at the moonless starry sky reminded the young lady half demoness of when she used to travel on the night of the new moon.

It was long ago, when she was just a child. Her sister Yami wasn't born, yet and it was after her father died. It ended up being just her and her mother, before marrying again. That night, she and her mother would go on a mother/daughter trip as it was important to her mother to spend one-on-one time with her. When Lady Tsukiyame was a child, they used to go alone on the trip twice a year every spring and summer on the moonless night. They would visit Horai Island, which is a place where only half demon families resided in complete isolation from the outside world that shuns them for being who they are. Back then, the isolated island was a completely peaceful and harmonious place to live freely and happily, when they would visit on their mother/daughter trip. It was located west from the Lands of the East near the western lands. Each time they would visit Horai Island, Lady Tsukiyame reluctantly went with her mother to the island on their trip. The purpose was to allow her daughter to see and meet other half demons like her, which was not something she cared about at all. Lady Tsukiyame had no interest in going to the island whatsoever.

It is not that she has hatred towards most of them, or that she even dislikes most of them. Her feelings towards most other half demons are neutral. But to her, most half demons if not the majority tend to be weak and insufficient as they never rise to their true potential to become strong and powerful. The young lady half demoness is not a weak or insufficient half demon as she is very strong, great and very powerful. She has no desire to be compared to other half demons that are not in her position of power as most of them are pathetic to her for this reason. But she knew it was her mother's way of showing her how other half demons live, and what their lives are like in this isolated place. Of course, it varies from person to person. Some half demons live great lives, while others live horrible lives. When Lady Tsukiyame got older, she didn't go to the island anymore as she was old enough to make the decision on her own to not go. She never really wanted to visit in the first place, even though her mother did. Coming back to the present, Lady Tsukiyame continued down the river in the boat.

Suddenly, a brief telepathic conversation began between the young lady half demoness, and her mother Usagi. They talked and conversed for a while as her mother wanted to know how things were going on her daughter's search.

'How are you, daughter,' Usagi asked and wondered, 'Is the search going okay? What have you found so far on the snake demon tribe, and their newest ally?'

'I am fine,' Lady Tsukiyame said and began, 'Naraku still has yet to be found. As for the snake demons, it is uncertain where they have gone. Since Naraku has made enemies of the snake demon tribe, he is no longer an ally of them. He is on the move, now and I'm searching for him.'

'Are you going to come back home to inform our army about what you found,' her mother asked, 'Or will you just continue in defeating them solo?'

'They will be destroyed,' she simply said, 'I will see to it that the score is settled with them. Once this is over, everybody in the homelands will be informed about the defeat of our enemies Naraku and Jaakugou.'

'You have been away from the tribe for a while, now. I have been wondering how you were doing. I'm glad you're okay. Though, I am still disappointed in your decision to go at it alone, you decided what was best to be done to deal with the disturbance. We will be awaiting your safe return.'

'Farewell for now, mother.'

The brief telepathic conversation ended shortly afterwards, and the young lady half demoness continued riding down the river silently to keep searching. Her mind was now quiet and serene, after telepathically communicating with her mother Usagi. The long boat ride was silent and quiet in the peaceful dark moonless night as more warm gentle breezes came by and blew through her hair and clothes, causing them to bounce back and forth. There were sounds of fireflies, crickets, grasshoppers, and vultures flying around in the forests in the moonless starry sky.

Finally arriving at another dock, Lady Tsukiyame gets off the boat, and begins walking back into the forests. Some warm gentle breezes came by and blew through her hair and clothes, while she was leaving the dock, and walking into the dark deep forests. Silently walking, wondering where else to search for her enemies, she arrives in a clearing as more spaced out trees appeared before her.

The moonless night-time starry sky was beginning to get lighter as the morning will be coming, and the new moon will be ending. Continuing her long silent walk in the forest, the young lady half demoness came across a rocky stream where she began rinsing her hands of the human death scent. She hated the smell. There were headwaters slightly high up before her. Lady Tsukiyame leapt over the headwaters briskly, making her way over the stream, and continuing deep into the forests. The forest became more spacious with spaced out trees as she walked with a streak of light hitting her from the morning sunrise. Her beautiful dark tan skin, very dark silver hair, and lilac eyes became more radiant. It was even more hot and humid than before with more gentle warm breezes occurring, blowing through her hair and clothes. Turning around and glancing behind her, Lady Tsukiyame found the old raggedy secluded house surrounded by green grass and trees. It became more bright and light outside with more winds occurring as the sun shined down on her. She started heading in the direction, following Naraku's scent as it was still present.

…..

"Let's go, Jaken!" a lord's voice called out.

"Uh," another voice replied, "Coming, my lord."

Sesshomaru and Jaken were both traveling in the deep forests, searching for his newest enemy Naraku. He began walking ahead with Jaken following after him, and now rushing to walk beside him, wondering where they were headed to next.

Both were traveling long and silently for a while. Naraku has yet to make an appearance. The bright morning rising sun shined down on them through the trees with warm gentle breezes coming by, blowing through Sesshomaru's hair and clothes, causing them to bounce back and forth. The young lord demon continued walking as he followed a familiar scent.

'I wonder where that venomous half-breed has gone to?' Jaken thought to himself. He didn't dare ask Sesshomaru.

'Fool,' Sesshomaru thought, 'This area reeks with the scent of that lowly half demon.'

"He is close by." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Sesshomaru and Jaken kept walking silently in the peaceful forests as he preferred it to be. As the long walk continued, the young lord demon stopped in his tracks suddenly. His attention was now averted to another familiar presence—a presence that was pure and dark. The same presence that was at the sacred mountain. It was both spiritually pure and dark angelic.

Jaken did not know his lord stopped walking, causing him to lightly bump into his legs, "Eh, huh…Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?"

'That scent,' Sesshomaru thought, 'Why is it here?'

"U-uh," Jaken said, "It's that weird presence again."

Jaken then began to take note of the familiar unknown pure and dark scent as well. He also wondered why it was there as his lord did. The pure and dark presence was coming from the direction they were both headed in to search for Naraku.

Sesshomaru began leaving once again and Jaken followed behind him, after noticing him leaving. Both of them walked into a spacious clearing with spaced out trees as a clear pathway was found before them. The pure and dark scent was still present as the young lord demon continued traveling in the forests. All of a sudden, it became more bright and light as less trees were present, and more morning sunlight shined down on them with more warm breezes coming by with the trees and grass blowing, along with Sesshomaru's hair and clothing.

Following the presence as it was mixed in with his enemy's scent, they both arrive at a huge clearing where an old raggedy secluded house surrounded by trees and grass was present. Naraku's presence was, indeed there without a doubt. But he was nowhere to be seen.

There, Sesshomaru finds the young woman whose presence is both pure and dark—spiritually pure and dark angelic demon. Jaken also stood by, wondering who the woman was and why the hell she was there as Sesshomaru did.

'A demon lady,' Sesshomaru thought, 'No, wait a minute, she's-'

"A half-demon lady?" Sesshomaru said.

"Who the hell are you," Jaken demanded and stated, "What are you doing here?! And what are you after? If you're a pawn of Naraku understand you're no match for Lord Sesshomaru."

Now knowing she wasn't alone, the young lady half demoness glances and then turns to face them. Lady Tsukiyame knew Sesshomaru was already there, sensing, hearing, and feeling his presence in the forest. This happened to be the same unknown demon lord that was in her dream she had a while back. She wasn't expecting to have an encounter with the powerful demon lord, let alone see him in person.

Before them stood a petite slim young woman in predominantly black clothing with very dark silver hair, lilac eyes, dark tan skin, and armed with two swords. It was obvious that she was half kurai angel demon and half human, her dark clothing and gorgeous hair bounced in the warm winds as Sesshomaru's did. The young half demon lady warrior was gorgeous and very beautiful for a _half demon._ The young lord demon was staring at the woman and she was staring back at him. It was as though fate brought the two powerful royalties into each other's presence.

'This woman, she has a pure scent as well as a dark scent,' he thought, 'It's obvious she has dark angelic heritage. Her hair is very dark silver, her eyes are lilac, she's dressed in black attire and she's tanned, but she doesn't have black angel wings. She's only a mere half demon, yet a powerful lady. What is she doing here?'

'How is it that this demon and I are encountering each other?' Lady Tsukiyame thought to herself.

Sesshomaru moved further and closer to the half demon lady warrior, Jaken followed behind him and they were now staring face-to-face with her. Lady Tsukiyame wondered why he was there as the encounter was unexpected. It was not yet known that they were both in search for the same enemy. They both held the same expressionless look in their eyes as they stared at each other. Another warm breeze came by and blew through their hair and clothes as they stood there in the huge clearing and some clouds passed by in the sunny morning sky. The young lady half demoness hadn't taken her eyes off him and the young lord demon hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"What business do you have here?" Sesshomaru inquired. That is when a huge thumping noise emerged from behind the old raggedy house.

A three-eyed big-lipped demon with tentacles charged out, destroying the house completely. Lady Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru were now facing the very demon that looked to probably have been left behind from Naraku's body, even though it wasn't clear if it was.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said coldly, raising his glowing green poison claws, "So we meet again!"

After briefly glancing at the demon lord's words, Lady Tsukiyame thought to herself, 'He knows of Naraku? How is that the case?'

"Taking on another shapeshifting form again, are we filthy vermin," Lady Tsukiyame said coldly, "You have brought your presence before me once again, have you not Naraku?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," the three-eyed big-lipped demon laughed and stated wickedly, "So you're Naraku's rivals! Unfortunately for you he's not around. He's moved on after discarding me from his body, hoping I would take you out."

'So that's not him, then,' Lady Tsukiyame thought, 'How did he even end up here? Is this another plan of Naraku to continue his escape?'

"Is that so," she stated coldly and clearly, "Then I will see to it that you cease to exist."

"Both of you shall be taken out!" the demon said.

Both of the two powerful royalties dodged as the three-eyed big-lipped demon lunged his tentacles at them. Sesshomaru drew his green energy whip to slash the tentacles that were coming at him, while swiftly moving and lumping off the demon's other tentacle coming from behind with his poison claws. Lady Tsukiyame leapt in the air, drawing her Kurai ToksusUsagi. White energy and black magic appeared around her blade as she obliterated away the tentacles that were circling and coming at her. Landing back on the ground gracefully, both of them fought as the demon continuously attacks them.

More tentacles were shot out at the young lady half demoness and the young lord demon. That is when something began shining brightly in the center of the demon's body. Lady Tsukiyame noticed and wondered where it came from.

"That light," Lady Tsukiyame said, "It is pure bright blue."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, the three-eyed big-lipped demon's body became shielded by what appeared to be a pure bright blue spiritual barrier. How was it that the creature is possessing that shield was unknown? That is when he laughed pettily and darkly, shooting out more tentacles to try and kill Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame as Naraku ordered.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru said.

"Suddenly a pure spiritual barrier manifests around your body," Lady Tsukiyame said casually, "This is Naraku's doing, is it not?"

'Naraku is such a cunning coward,' Lady Tsukiyame thought to herself, 'Rather than face me head on. He leaves behind this lowly demon as a pawn to do his dirty work to try and take me out, so that he can keep escaping. Just like he did with the snake demon tribe.'

"You fools will never defeat me!" the three-eyed big-lipped demon exclaimed. It attacks once again by shooting more tentacles through the spiritual barrier towards them.

Though, the demon was released from the half spider demon's body as an unneeded part of his body, Naraku had the creature under his control for a brief period. With this temporary control, a pure bright blue spiritual barrier has been erected at Naraku's command with the holy scepter to enable his newest rivals' defeat by the demon, whom is his newest pawn. The creature was discarded to do his dirty work. Most likely, the venomous villain was hiding somewhere watching the fight take place from afar as usual.

Sesshomaru draws his green energy whip and slashes the tentacles away, and then moves briskly towards the demon to try and strike down the barrier with his whip. But he could not break through it as it is impenetrable to demonic attacks. Lady Tsukiyame obliterates more tentacles away with her Kurai ToksusUsagi.

"Stay out of my way, half demon," Sesshomaru said coldly, eyeing the half demon lady from behind, "This is my war. You will not get involved!"

"I don't think so, dog lord," Lady Tsukiyame stated coldly and nonchalantly, "I'm not going anywhere. If anybody's going to settle the score with this scum, it will be me."

Not liking that response one bit, Sesshomaru turned around and glared at the half demon lady warrior, while she narrowed her eyes at him. That is when more tentacles were shot out at the two powerful royalties. Immediately, they dodged the attack with Sesshomaru shifting as the demon tried to strike him, missing him every time. Using his energy whip again, he slashes more tentacles away.

It was about time for something to be done to destroy Naraku's temporary pawn. So Lady Tsukiyame whipped out her kami-angelic spiritual symbols on wallet size sheets of paper. Right before the three-eyed big-lipped demon was ready to send more tentacles out at them through the spiritual barrier, she leapt in the air with one twirl. The symbols were shot out at the creature from her hands, completely breaking through the barrier, and purifying the demon in the process. It was instantly destroyed.

The short battle was now over as both warriors stood silently, until Jaken finally came into the picture. Seeing that the young lady half demoness was a bit odd to the green imp demon due to her unusual nature as a half demon, he couldn't help but wonder what her deal was.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken wondered, eyeing the half demon lady, "Is she some kind of wicked dark magician with spiritual knowledge? She slew that demon with such-" he was cut off by Sesshomaru's death glare. Jaken knew right then and there to shut his damn mouth!

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said, "He is still escaping."

"Hmph." Lady Tsukiyame said. She also wondered where else to search.

He then looks over his shoulder at the mysterious dark half demon lady that stood opposite of him and his faithful retainer Jaken. More warm gentle breezes came and blew by through their hair and clothes as the sun became hotter as the time went on.

"So lord," Lady Tsukiyame began, looking away, "How about you tell me what you know about Naraku?"

"What?!" Sesshomaru questioned, turning and facing her.

"Huh?" Jaken said surprised.

"Tell me everything you know about him," she demanded and insisted, "It's pretty clear you have been pursuing Naraku long before I have begun pursuing him. Now, what do you know about him?"

* * *

 **This was the eleventh chapter!**

 **Lady Tsukiyame now knows she is not the only one that is in search for her newest enemy Naraku as she learns Sesshomaru is in search for him as well. Look forward to the next chapter to see what happens now that the two powerful royalties have met and encountered each other.**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	13. An Uncertain Trust

This is the 12th chapter for my fanfic!

Lady Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru have met unexpectedly during a search for the same enemy, Naraku. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

"Hmph," Sesshomaru said haughtily, "Me, tell you about Naraku's whereabouts?"

Both of them stood facing each other as the morning sun continued shining down on them with the wind blowing through their hair and clothes. Their expressionless eyes met as the young lady half demoness remained firm on insisting and demanding to find Naraku's location. As was usual for Sesshomaru, his arrogance was apparent as he felt no need to tell the young half demon lady warrior where the venomous being could be found. He was just as arrogant as Lady Tsukiyame was.

'So he doesn't want to tell me, huh?' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

"What do you know about Naraku, lord," she firmly demanded and insisted, "Apparently, he has been escaping from you. And in doing so, I have crossed paths with him. Now, where is he? Tell me, now."

"How dare you demand my lord?!" Jaken yelled. Lady Tsukiyame continued looking at Sesshomaru and ignored him.

Looking at the half demon lady coldly, Sesshomaru said, "You are one persistent wench, aren't you half demon?"

"And you are a persistent dog as well." Lady Tsukiyame replied coldly. She kept her tone even with the young lord demon's.

Not liking that reply one bit, Sesshomaru began walking over to where Lady Tsukiyame stood in an attempt to try and intimidate her. After all, she was nothing more than a half demon…at least to him that's what she was despite her great powerful status. So why wouldn't she be as he approached her?

Still, the young lady half demoness wasn't the least bit concerned about the young lord demon's approaching as she was not intimidated by him at all. She had no reason to be. Both were in equal status of power and ruling with Lady Tsukiyame being slightly above Sesshomaru in ranking due to her amazing growth, and the surpassing of her mother to become a great and powerful daihanyou. She's not like all the other half demons Sesshomaru may have come across, including his half-brother InuYasha. The half demon lady warrior was very different.

Sesshomaru, of course, was surprised as he expected the half demon lady to cave in out of fear from him walking up to her and run away. But instead, Lady Tsukiyame stood her ground and did not move or leave. No one could tell he was surprised due to the cold expressionless look in his golden amber eyes. They just briefly stood there in the huge sunny clearing by the destroyed secluded home silently looking at each other coldly and expressionlessly.

"You will cease your insults, half-breed." Sesshomaru warned.

"The gaining-the-upper-hand façade doesn't flatter you at all, dog lord." Lady Tsukiyame stated nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru drew his green poisonous energy whip and began swinging at the young lady half demoness intending to kill her for her words. Lady Tsukiyame's matter less body was visible, but he was not able to strike her as his whip was going through her body like air. It was as if she was never there, even though her body was visibly seen. She stood there in her matter less form, secretly amused on the inside as the young lord demon had no idea who the hell he was dealing with. He did not _know_ at all!

'This fool has no idea who the fuck he's dealing with.' Lady Tsukiyame thought, while smirking.

That is when the young half demon lady warrior had a white spiritual barrier-like light manifest before her via a sacred spiritual chant to shatter Sesshomaru's green energy whip, purifying it instantly to where he could not continue to try and strike her. The poisonous green shatters were like huge shards as they were deflected towards him, and he had dodged the attack. He then stops drawing his poisonous whip, leaving his glowing clawed hand down by his side and landing back on the ground gracefully, looking at her coldly and unamused. The white light disappeared completely afterwards, and Lady Tsukiyame was no longer in matter less form.

The words 'half-demon' and 'half-breed' were simply that…words, which did not seem to bother the young lady half demoness at all. It is a known fact that people will _only_ pick at someone if they really think certain words will bother them. The young lord demon's icy glare met with Lady Tsukiyame's cold narrowed eyes. Naraku and Jaakugou were her only concern right now as unnecessary conflicts were not interesting to her.

Yes, Sesshomaru was, indeed trying to gain the upper hand through intimidation. She could see right through that façade due to sensing, feeling, and hearing his feelings and thoughts. Nothing could get passed her, when it came to the ability to read people in this way. They both began to feel indifferent towards one another. However, Lady Tsukiyame was _not_ going anywhere, until he tells her what he knows about Naraku.

"You lowly half-demon wench," Jaken demanded, swinging his staff, "Why don't you just leave, now!"

As usual for Lady Tsukiyame, she did not look at the little green imp demon, but simply said "Lowly, huh? I assume you're talking about yourself, huh little toad?"

"I'm NOT a toad!" he shrieked, feeling really insulted.

Lady Tsukiyame's eyes hadn't left Sesshomaru as she firmly demanded, "Now, where is Naraku headed to? What do you know about him?"

"Your conflict with that vermin is of no concern to me," Sesshomaru simply stated, "You are on your own with finding him. I am in no obligation to give you any information."

"As a matter of fact, you ARE," she said firmly and insisted, "Unless you have no interest in discovering the newest secret weapon to defeating him and settling the score with him."

Sesshomaru then looks and eyes the dark half demon lady warrior with suspicion as it was uncertain if she was being honest. He briefly wondered whether the young lady half demoness could be trusted? Is there in fact a secret to destroying Naraku for good that he did not know about, yet that Lady Tsukiyame knew? He didn't yet know that it would also take pure spiritual power and knowledge to defeat the half spider demon, along with demonic powers to destroy him. She possesses this knowledge as someone that has both pure spiritual powers and dark angelic demonic powers.

'A secret weapon to defeat Naraku,' Sesshomaru thought curiously, 'What is she talking about? She must know something about Naraku that I don't.'

"Exactly what are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Naraku now possesses a sacred weapon," Lady Tsukiyame continued, "It once belonged to a heavenly demon priestess as you probably already know. It is the holy sacred scepter weapon—a staff that sends unworldly beings to the hell fires. The strongest most powerful demons and half demons can even become instantly purified via being destroyed by the staff's sacred pure spiritual powers. Even you won't stand a chance against him if you're not aware of what it will take to destroy him."

Both stood silently briefly in the grassy sunny clearing. Naraku, possessing a holy sacred weapon? Now it all makes since. Sesshomaru knew the venomous being attacked the heavenly demons at the sacred mountain and killed them as he was searching, and came across his scent at the mountain. Naraku slew the holy demons for the sacred weapon. Not to mention that Naraku's temporary pawn had a pure bright blue spiritual barrier protecting it.

'That bright pure spiritual barrier that manifested around that vermin's pawn,' Sesshomaru thought, 'It must be true that he'd gained possession of a new sacred weapon.'

"I see," he said, "So he has gained possession of a sacred spiritual weapon in an attempt to keep me from touching him. Not to mention that he seems to be buying time for escaping. He such an audacious character."

"He is, yes," Lady Tsukiyame added, "And a cowardly one at that."

Jaken walked beside Sesshomaru as he said and wondered warily, "Lord Sesshomaru, can we really trust her? Is what she is saying true?"

"Look lord," Lady Tsukiyame stated and insisted, "Whether you like it or not, you are not the only one that is pursuing the defeating of Naraku. Now, tell me his whereabouts and what you know about him."

"Half-demon," he simply stated, "You can insist and demand all you want. I am in no obligation to disclose any information with you. You are on you own with searching for his whereabouts. Though, I warn you, I shall be the one to destroy Naraku."

"I don't think so, dog lord." she said firmly.

Standing before each other briefly without saying another word, Sesshomaru leaves the grassy clearing ordering Jaken to come. They both leave as Lady Tsukiyame eyed the young demon lord as she was determined to discover what he knew about her new enemy's whereabouts, even if it meant the young half demon lady getting the information from him through telepathic mind control.

Still, she knew it would be her that will put an end to Naraku, not Sesshomaru. The young lady half demoness began leaving the grassy clearing where she headed back into the forests to move forward with her search for Naraku and Jaakugou.

* * *

 **This was the twelfth chapter!**

 **Lady Tsukiyame's search continues as she is firm about discovering her newest enemy's whereabouts. Look forward to the next chapter to see what happens.**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	14. The Ghostly and Miasma Mountains

This is the 13th chapter for my fanfic!

Lady Tsukiyame discovers what Sesshomaru knows about Naraku by force to understand what her newest enemy is after. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

It was a beautiful warm night in feudal Japan with the night time starry sky, and the moonlight shining down. There were calm and peaceful warm breezes passing by through the trees, grassy clearings, and the meadows. Lady Tsukiyame was walking in a clearing as warm breezes blew through her hair and clothes, causing them to bounce back and forth. The moonlight gave her very dark silver hair a silver gleam as she stood in silence. Standing in the clearing, the young lady half demoness holds a hand up to her chest and began chanting, and a smoky image came to reveal to her information about her newest enemy Naraku.

Summoning the smoky image, she began to understand Naraku's background and what kind of half demon he is, and how he intends to conquer her people and her lands. The image revealed to Lady Tsukiyame that Naraku was reborn of a human bandit named Onigumo that lived prior to falling ill, and dying in a cave when a human priestess named Kikyo took care of him, forty years ago. The human bandit wanted to return and fulfill personal desires. So he came in contact with a spider demon and a host of demons, while in his tomb as they called him from the dead via his mindful summoning. Since being brought back to life through a rebirth by the demons, Naraku has inflicted pain and suffering onto others out of a desire to gain what he feels is rightfully his to possess. The half demon gained newfound knowledge about traveling to the netherworld due to his rebirth as Naraku.

"So," Lady Tsukiyame said, "Naraku is nothing more than a rebirth of a human bandit, and a host of demons, is he not? How does he intend to conquer my lands and my people?"

The smoky image begins to show her what her enemy's true intentions are, and how he plans to dethrone her. Naraku's plan is to return to the netherworld temporarily to conquer all unworldly beings as well as worldly beings, and gain a crossover throne where the Lands of the East and eventually the Lands of the West will be under his control. Her new enemy yearns for personal power as he feels like he has nothing. This is the half vermin's wicked and dark journey.

'This is what Naraku intends to do.' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

"Reveal what Lord Sesshomaru knows about Naraku," she commanded, "I must know his connection to my enemy."

An image of the young lord demon's brief encounter with Naraku in the western lands, which are his domain as the lord, leader and ruler of the Lands of the West. The venomous villain had been watching Sesshomaru for quite some time. That is how he learned about the powerful demon lord's search for his father's heirloom Tetsusaiga. In search for the tomb of his father, he seeks to claim the powerful weapon as rightfully his to wield and possess. The villain Naraku offered to assist him in his search for the heirloom, and in doing so, he informed Sesshomaru about an unmarked grave, believed to be his father's. The powerful demon lord was deceived as he was attacked by dozens of demons. The unmarked grave wasn't his father's tomb, and the heirloom wasn't there. Sesshomaru slew the demons at the grave with his powerful green energy whip, before confronting Naraku about his trickery, now understanding what he is after. The venomous being attempted to trap him and have him killed to gain control over the western lands. As Sesshomaru was about to kill him, he makes his escape. Sesshomaru has been searching for Naraku to defeat him ever since.

"I wonder what he knows about Naraku," Lady Tsukiyame said to herself, "Perhaps it's time for me to pay the dog lord a little _mindful_ visit to learn more about his whereabouts. He must know something about my enemy, seeing that he's also in pursuit of him."

With that said, the smoky image disappeared as the young lady half demoness got what she needed. It started feeling lukewarm outside, all of the sudden, as more breezes came by, blowing through her hair and clothes. The starry moonlit sky was now partially covered with thin light clouds.

She headed towards a river that was up ahead, leaving the grassy clearing. Now, walking by the river, Lady Tsukiyame thought long about the information she has received. She will never allow Naraku to conquer her people and lands, nor the unworldly realms as she will see to it that the venomous villain is stopped. She will find him and destroy him. Suddenly, everything faded away and went pitch black.

A dark petite shadowy female figure appeared in Sesshomaru's mind. The female figure had a silver gleam around her body, and her eye irises were glowing black. It was no one other than Lady Tsukiyame. Not being thrilled about the half demon lady being in his presence, the young lord demon wondered what was going on.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Tsukiyame said.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru's voice simply asked.

"I think you already know without me having to explain." she simply said.

 _Silence._

"Tell me what you know about Naraku's whereabouts," she demanded, "What is his next move? Where is he headed to, now?"

"Half demon," his cold voice stated, "Your persistence will cause your death. If you don't leave me be, I will kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she insisted, keeping her cold tone even, "Until you tell me where I can find Naraku, dog lord"

"Your beef with Naraku is of no concern to me. I am under no obligation to disclose any information with you. If you wish to settle your score with the half vermin, find him yourself and do so."

"You will disclose the information with me, if you know what's good for you. Or lose everything that you have, including your power and kingdom."

"Hah," his voice said haughtily, "As if you have the power to dethrone me, half breed."

"You are mistaken, dog lord," she said coolly, "I have wealth and power of my own. I have my own queendom. I have no interest in your power, your wealth, or your kingdom. However, there is a certain villain that does. Does Naraku's plan to conquer the unworldly realms, the eastern lands, and the _western_ lands come to mind?"

"Uhm."

'How the hell did she find out about that.' he thought.

Yes, to the young lord demon's surprise, Lady Tsukiyame knew about everything. She even knows about Naraku's plan to dethrone the powerful demon lord and conquer the Lands of the West. Sesshomaru began wondering how the young lady half demoness found out about all this as he did not like it at all. The powerful half demon lady could feel, hear and sense the anger rising in him. Though, no one would know due to his stoic demeanor. She could feel, hear, and sense his feelings even while telepathically controlling his mind. Lady Tsukiyame, indeed had an uncanny way of finding out information as Sesshomaru is now aware.

It is also true that Naraku can only be defeated by both pure spiritual power and demonic power due to his newly gained spiritual power. The villain can't be defeated by demonic power alone. It will take both to destroy him. Sesshomaru, of course, understands this fact as he's still contemplating how he can destroy his enemy.

"I know everything, lord," Lady Tsukiyame began and continued, "I understand Naraku's intentions and what he is after. The half demon returned to the living world reborn from a human bandit and a host of demons, one of whom is a spider demon to fulfill his desires for power and conquest. In doing so, he plans to dethrone me and conquer the Lands of the East and gain a crossover throne where everybody will be under his control. You knew about this all along, haven't you?"

"No," Sesshomaru's voice said, "I never knew about Naraku's rebirth. My only understanding is that he is in pursuit of conquest."

Sesshomaru now realizes that it will not be possible to defeat Naraku, unless he's destroyed with pure spiritual power—power he does not have. Lady Tsukiyame is the only person he has encountered that possesses that kind of power, along with kurai angelic powers. Though, it was unlike him to admit anything to anyone he deems as inferior to him, Sesshomaru reluctantly admitted to the truth. There was no other choice, but to tell her where Naraku was headed. However, it was unknown as to where their newest enemy could be headed to.

"It is uncertain where Naraku could be," Sesshomaru's voice admitted, "No clues will be known, until I find out where he is headed to. All that can be done, now is to keep searching for his whereabouts."

"I see," Lady Tsukiyame concluded, "There's no way of knowing his next move, until I finally find his whereabouts and track him down."

"Yes." his voice answered.

 _Brief silence._

"I'm done. I told you what you needed to know. Now, leave me be."

"Farewell lord…for now."

Everything faded away to black as Lady Tsukiyame's figure disappeared from the powerful demon lord's mind. The telepathic mind control had ended briefly, now that the young lady half demoness got what she needed.

Returning to the present, it was still night time with the starry moonlit sky being partially covered with thin light clouds, and lukewarm gentle breezes blowing by. There was a sound of someone sleeping by a camp fire, in a meadow. Sesshomaru's golden amber eyes opened widely to what had just happened…unexpectedly. His mind was being controlled telepathically. It was almost like he had a dark dream he was unable to awaken from as the young half demon lady seized control of his mind temporarily. The powerful demon lord sat up against a tree before a camp fire opposite from his sleeping companions Jaken and Ah Un, where he had slept…silently.

A bit angered and temperamental about what happened, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and had gone to stand in the meadow. More lukewarm gentle breezes came by, blowing through his hair and clothes, causing them to bounce back and forth.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called out, "Jaken!"

"Uh-huh," Jaken answered sleepily, "Y-yes my lord?"

"We are leaving, now." he simply said.

"Y-yes."

Jaken got up and hurriedly put the camp fire out with a sack of water Sesshomaru collected from a nearby fresh stream. Ah Un was up and ready to leave as the little imp demon pulled into his reigns, following his lord. The headed back into the night time forests, silently walking and not uttering a word as the young lord demon preferred it to be. The young lady half demoness, Lady Tsukiyame came to his mind for some unexplained reason.

'Foolish half breed.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Jaken couldn't understand why his lord wanted to leave so suddenly, and wondered if something was bothering. He was unable to tell what was on his mind due to his stoic demeanor. He did not dare ask Sesshomaru about it.

…..

Lady Tsukiyame stood in a clearing, staring at the light cloudy night time starry moonlit sky with lukewarm breezes coming by, blowing through her hair and clothes. She thought long about what Sesshomaru told her from the telepathic controlled conversation. There was no way of knowing where the half vermin's whereabouts could be as his presence was nowhere to be found. The young lady half demoness knew there was no other way to find him, unless the search for him continues. She began looking ahead as she leaves the clearing to continue searching for both her enemies, heading back into the forests. Silently walking and walking, she made her way back into the night time forests with a few gentle breezes passing by, causing her hair and clothes to bounce back and forth. It began to become darker outside as the starry moonlit sky was completed covered with light thin clouds, and thicker dark clouds appearing.

'A storm must be coming.' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

"There has been a sudden change in the weather." she said calmly to herself.

There were subtle sounds of thundering and lightning that were heard and seen from afar as more thick clouds appeared in the sky. Lady Tsukiyame's long walk was silent and peaceful as the sound of fire flies could be heard as well as seen. She very much preferred the silence and peacefulness during long travels. Her enemy's scent became apparent as she began sensing, feeling, and hearing it from afar. Though, it didn't feel or sound like him, his presence was up ahead. She then looked to her right to notice a ghostly and miasma filled area up ahead, in the direction of the half vermin's scent. Heading right in the direction, Lady Tsukiyame was getting closer to the presence.

Finally, the young lady half demoness arrived at a cliff as she stood, looking out at the ghostly and miasma filled area that was surrounded by mountains. There were no trees or grass as everything was now destroyed. No humans, demons, animals, or other creatures of any kind were around, in the area. More sounds of thunder and lightning were heard as the night time sky was now completely covered in dark thick clouds.

"Naraku's scent is here," Lady Tsukiyame affirmed, "Yet, it doesn't feel like him."

'Did he release another pawn to try and kill me?' she thought and questioned.

She transformed into her demon form to take flight over to the ghostly and miasma filled mountains to see what was over there. Her eye irises were now blood red and she had huge black angel wings. Flying over to the mountains, it began pouring outside as it rained heavily with lots of thundering and lightning. Lady Tsukiyame circled the area as she arrived and landed gracefully on her feet, transforming back into a half demon. Her eye irises were back to normal being lilac and her huge black angel wings disappeared. Standing on the edge of the mountains, the young lady half demoness started looking around for the presence. Lightning kept coming and thundering sounds were heard as wet puddles began appearing everywhere from the heavy rainfalls.

Lady Tsukiyame looked before her to notice a demon coming out of hiding behind the mountains, growling and screaming. The demon was ready to attack the young lady half demoness as their eyes met. It was 7'0 feet tall, hairy with arms and legs, and a large head with three huge blood red color eyes, a nose and mouth, holding a huge stone weapon.

'This demon is not Naraku,' Lady Tsukiyame thought, 'Is it a pawn? Or is it simply a discarded part of his body?'

The demon began charging at Lady Tsukiyame, trying to strike her down with its weapon, and she dodges the attack, swiftly. Her Kurai ToksusUsagi sword is now drawn. She moves in swiftly to strike the demon down to the ground. Landing back on her feet gracefully, the young lady half demoness sees that the demon is not dead as it got up, growing in anger. The demon's three huge blood red color eyes glared at her, and it began charging at her, again. It was now clear that the demon is a discarded part of her enemy's body.

"Grrrrl Aaaah!" the monster exclaimed and shrieked.

"I see," Lady Tsukiyame said coldly, "You're just a leftover part of Naraku's body."

She leapt in the air and dodges the attack and with swift movements, she swings her sword to strike down the demon. White energy and black magic appeared and was hurled at the demon as it fell hard to the wet ground. Lying on the wet ground, the demon slowly rose up again growling as it was not destroyed by Lady Tsukiyame's attack. She could not understand why it was still alive. It was almost as if the demon's body was impenetrable…or was it? No damage could be done no matter how often Lady Tsukiyame strikes it.

It started charging at Lady Tsukiyame again to strike her down with its huge stone weapon. She dodged the attack and continued to strike it down with her Kurai ToksusUagi. The short battle continued as she and the demon fought in the night time severe thunderstorm.

'Hmm,' Lady Tsukiyame thought and wondered, 'There has to be another way for this demon to be destroyed.'

"Grrrrl Aaaah!" the demon screamed angrily.

Calmly thinking about the best way to destroy the demon, Lady Tsukiyame continued with fighting as she dodged its attack. She strikes the demon again, sending white energy and black magic at it from her attack. It looked as if there was no end to the battle. Even somebody as strong and powerful as the young lady half demoness herself would not be able to withstand the leftover miasma for long.

'Where is the demon's weak spot?' she thought to herself.

Now, understanding that the demon's body was like a suit of armor as it was almost impenetrable. She knew the best way to destroy it for good. As she landed back on her feet gracefully, the demon charged at her angrily with its weapon raised. The young lady half demoness held her sword before her horizontally to do another attack. A wave of black magic appeared as it was hurled at the demon.

"Black Magic Strike!" Lady Tsukiyame cried out. The demon's body was completely obliterated and destroyed.

The battle ended shortly, afterwards. The young lady half demoness sheathes her Kurai ToksusUsagi sword away. The young lady half demoness stood, dripping wet in the heavy and severe thunderstorm at the ghostly and miasma filled mountains briefly, until being ready to leave. A familiar presence was suddenly in the vicinity…it wasn't either of her enemies Naraku or Jaakugou. She knew he was close by as she sensed, felt, and heard the demon lord from afar. Now, knowing she was no longer alone at the mountains, she glanced behind her to find Sesshomaru and his henchman Jaken standing at the base of the mountains.

"Y-you again," Jaken said flabbergasted, "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

'So it's him, again.' Lady Tsukiyame thought. She ignored Jaken and kept looking at Sesshomaru.

The two stood facing each other, dripping wet from the heavy rainfall. It was also very windy as their silver hair and clothes bounced back and forth. Lady Tsukiyame stood opposite from where Sesshomaru and Jaken stood. His cold golden amber expressionless eyes met her cold lilac expressionless eyes.

* * *

 **This was the thirteenth chapter!**

 **Lady Tsukiyame's search continues as she learns the truth about Naraku. Look forward to the next chapter to see what happens.**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	15. The Reluctant Joining

This is the 14th chapter for my fanfic!

Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

It continued to rain heavily with lots of lightning and thunder as the severe thunderstorm continued at the ghostly and miasma filled mountains. There were wet puddles everywhere on the ground. The young half demon lady warrior and young demon lord warrior stood before each other at the base of the mountains, drenched and wet, eyeing each other coldly. The strong, powerful winds caused their silver hair and clothes to bounce back and forth. The night time stormy sky was still completely dark covered with dark clouds.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jaken asked surprisingly and angrily. Lady Tsukiyame ignored him as usual and kept her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"So, half demon," Sesshomaru said coldly, "You will resort to mind control to get what you want, will you? Your actions have just earned you a permanent trip to your grave."

"Well, dog lord," Lady Tsukiyame said coldly, "It sounds like you are looking for a permanent trip to the netherworld. You try and come after me, if you dare."

Sesshomaru had his poison claw out and began charging at Lady Tsukiyame, now drawing his green poison energy whip. Lady Tsukiyame's Kurai ToksusUsagi is now drawn. She blocked his attack from his whip with her sword as he attempted to kill her. She was not about to allow herself to be killed by someone like Sesshomaru, nor was he going to allow himself to be killed by her. He was set on destroying for her early telepathic control of his mind to find out more about Naraku.

Their weapons clashed as the two powerful royalties fought in the night time thunderstorm at the ghostly and miasma filled mountains. The constant lightning made their silver hair and clothes glisten in the strong powerful winds as Sesshomaru's green poison energy whip, and Lady Tsukiyame's sword clashed again. The young lady half demoness continued blocking the young lord demon's attacks from his whip.

"I will show you your place, half breed." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"You just try it, dog lord." Lady Tsukiyame stated coldly.

Sesshomaru shifted briefly towards Lady Tsukiyame to where she couldn't make out where he was headed to. Now, noticing his green poison energy whip coming at her from behind, she swiftly dodges the attack and leapt in the air. She swings her sword to try and strike down the demon lord. White energy and black magic appeared as it was hurled towards Sesshomaru. He dodges the attack with swift movements, just in time.

'That was very close,' Sesshomaru thought, 'But not close enough.'

Both continue to battle it out at the stormy mountains with Sesshomaru drawing his green poison energy whip again to strike Lady Tsukiyame. She starts holding her sword before her horizontally to hold off the demon lord's attack with pressure, destroying the whip every time he drew it to kill her.

She had enough of his foolishness and was ready to put an end to Sesshomaru for good. The short battle ended with Lady Tsukiyame chanting. A bright white spiritual light suddenly manifested, engulfing both her and the demon lord, and teleporting them away from the ghostly and miasma filled mountains. The powerful lord and powerful lady were nowhere to be seen. Jaken was left alone in the night time thunderstorm at the ghostly and miasma filled mountains, wondering what just happened. Everything suddenly faded away to a bright white.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said worryingly and frantically, "W-where did they go? What did she do to him?"

…..

The morning sun shined down on feudal Japan in the clear blue sky. There were wet puddles everywhere, in the clearings, meadows, on the grass and trees. It finally stopped storming and was beginning to warm up again as it was getting more humid outside.

Sesshomaru was lying against a tree by a nearby waterfall opposite from where he laid. The morning shined through the trees onto the young lord demon, waking him up. Now, seeing where he was, the battle between him and Lady Tsukiyame had ended. She was nowhere to be seen, even though her spiritually pure and dark angelic scent was all over. Jaken, of course, was nowhere to be found, either. All he heard were the quiet sounds of the waterfalls falling and flowing, crickets, and birds flying by in the sunny sky. Sesshomaru looked to his right to find that Lady Tsukiyame was at the waterfall.

'She didn't leave, did she?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He rose to his feet and began walking down the short pathway to the waterfall. There were some steps that led to the base of the waterfall where there were grassy hills opposite from the falling and flowing water. Sesshomaru began walking down the rocky steps to see the young lady half demoness sitting at the waterfall, watching the water fall and flow by peacefully. That is when she rose to her feet and stood at the base of the waterfall as warm winds came by and blew through her hair and clothes.

'It finally stopped raining.' Lady Tsukiyame thought.

Sesshomaru continued to stand by, looking at the powerful half demon lady as he was unable to take his eyes off her. It was unexplainable as to why this is the case. This feeling made him very uncomfortable, even though no one would know due to the expressionless look in his eyes, and his stoic demeanor.

'Why didn't she kill me,' Sesshomaru thought and questioned, 'She had the opportunity to do so, yet she chose not to.'

"Hm," Lady Tsukiyame said, glancing behind her, "So he is awake."

She glanced behind her and turned to find that Sesshomaru was no longer there. He had already left and headed back to the cliff by the waterfall. Lady Tsukiyame headed back up the rocky steps to find him, and insist on joining in the search for Naraku, while also continuing to search for Jaakugou and the snake demon tribe. Walking back into the forests, she begins to go in the direction that the demon lord had gone. She continued walking to arrive in a wet, grassy clearing to find the demon lord standing.

As she walked into the sunny and wet clearing, his back was still facing her. There were warm gentle breezes that passed by, blowing through their hair and clothes, causing them to bounce back and forth.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tsukiyame insisted, "I shall join you to search for Naraku."

"You," Sesshomaru said casually, "Join me to search for Naraku?"

"Yes," she explained, "Even though it is unknown as to where he could be headed to, Naraku may be going to a place where you will not be able to find him. Most likely this will happen as he now wields the sacred holy scepter. The rumors are that the weapon is known to be very powerful, and can allow its owner to open a pathway to the unworldly realms. This is because the heavenly demon priestess that wielded the scepter would sometimes travel to the netherworld and underworld to battle her enemies. Now, Naraku possesses that same power to travel to the unworldly realms to begin his crossover throne."

"I see," he said, "It all makes sense. He intends to escape from me by going to a place where I can't get to him. He had gone so far as to deceive me, and gain possession of a new weapon to plot and plan his rulership."

"Exactly. He had deceived both of us as part of his plan."

 _Silence._

Sesshomaru then turns and faces Lady Tsukiyame as they give each other expressionless stares. Neither of them was pleased or thrilled about joining each other to search for Naraku and destroy him. However, there was no other way to put an end to the venomous villain, except to work together to defeat him.

"Joining together to search for the half vermin is the only solution." Lady Tsukiyame stated and insisted.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said reluctantly, "Do as you wish."

Lady Tsukiyame nodded and with that they were about to leave the clearing. Jaken finally found his lord, ready to leave to continue searching for Naraku. The little imp demon notices the young lady half demoness and wondered what was going on.

"You again," Jaken demanded, "You are one mysterious wicked half-breed! What are you doing here? Why don't you just leave?"

"I might ask you the _same_ question, little toad." Lady Tsukiyame countered, looking away from the little imp demon.

"Eck," he yelled, feeling insulted, "W-why you!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru simply said, "We are leaving, now."

"Y-yes, my lord."

All three of them left the sunny and wet clearing to head back into the forests to continue searching for Naraku. Meanwhile, the young lady half demoness will also continue her own search for her other enemy Jaakugou, while traveling with her newest companions. Jaken was not keen on the half demon lady traveling with them at all. Still, he knew to keep his mouth shut and not to question his lord. Sesshomaru walked ahead with Lady Tsukiyame and Jaken following behind. The powerful demon lord looked behind at the beautiful powerful half demon lady as they walked deep in the forests.

'Lady Tsukiyame,' Sesshomaru thought, 'She could be useful.'

* * *

 **This was the fourteenth chapter!**

 **Lady Tsukiyame has now joined Sesshomaru in his search for Naraku. The search for her newest enemies and her travels are far from over. Look forward to the next chapter to see what happens.**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


	16. Resurrection of the Demon Samurais

This is the 15th chapter for my fanfic!

Lady Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru have been searching for their enemy Naraku for a full decade and have yet to find him. She has also been in search to find her other enemy Jaakugou and the snake demon tribe to defeat them. Read on to find out what happens in this new chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC.**

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

In the bright and foggy unworldly realm, the netherworld with skeletal demon birds flying around were several rows of demon graves located. These are the graves of demon samurai warriors that served under a powerful demon lord, centuries ago. A demon lord that was of high status and ruled in the Axe Tiger, in the northeast centuries ago, holding a powerful throne where he ruled over a clanship of demon samurai warriors. All of whom perished under the rule from being defeated by a more powerful rival demon tribe that later took over the throne.

There was a pure bright blue spiritual portal that appeared before the one-hundred graves, lying across in three rows. A half spider demon wearing a white baboon pelt came out and stood before the tombs of the great and powerful demon samurai warriors. The villain moved closer and casted one-hundred sacred jewel shards in each tomb, bringing the demon samurai warriors back to life.

"Awaken, Samurai of the Axe Tiger clan," Naraku commanded darkly, "I am Naraku. I shall grant you all permanent lives and an opportunity to conquer the Axe Tiger lands once again."

"Naraku," the samurai warriors asked firmly in unison, "What is your purpose for granting us life and a chance to conquer the lands once again?"

"I'm here to grant you an opportunity to not only serve under a powerful throne in the lands of the Axe Tiger, but also a cross-over throne where you will be in service to me to rid my lands of the arch enemies that currently pursue me. The arch enemies to be concerned about are no one other than Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame, whom have the eastern lands and western lands as their domain. In addition, you all will be granted an opportunity to serve under my unworldly kingdoms in the netherworld and underworld." he explained.

"A cross-over throne?" they questioned.

"Yes. You will raid the lands once again and be granted the ever-lasting power you long for."

All the demon samurai warriors began questioning and wondering if what the half spider demon had stated is genuine. Why would they trust anyone to grant them life and the power to rule again like they once did, when they were alive. Especially by a half demon like Naraku, no less. Could the venomous being be trusted? Or was this, indeed a trap to set them all up to be killed? Time can only tell if he is giving them a legitimate offer in exchange for a permanent life to live, fight, and serve under a throne once again.

"It sounds like an offer worth accepting," the samurai warriors all said in unison, "Naraku, you've got yourself a deal."

"Good," Naraku continued, "I shall warn you about our arch enemies Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame. They are both the domain rulers of the eastern lands and western lands, along with the devillesses of the hell demon tribe being the supreme rulers and governors of the unworldly realms the netherworld, the underworld, and the eternal depths of hell. It will be simple to take them out by over throwing them by force into servitude of my kingdoms. However, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame could prove to be more troublesome as they're not easy opponents to strike down and be put into servitude…"

Naraku continued breaking down the weaknesses of his newest enemies Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame for how they can best be destroyed and overthrown. Stating the facts about them both, the half vermin stands by as he observes the men being revived. As they were fully revived, he hands each demon samurai warrior a saimyosho hive, the insects of hell. These hives would be very useful in their fights with the young lady half demoness and the young lord demon.

All the demon samurai warriors were revived as they were brought back to life. The once dead corpses were immediately restored with flesh and all, rising from out of the tombs gracefully with glowing red eyes. They were all fully nude and unclothed as they rose and stood before Naraku, ready for their first command.

These warriors were all strong and powerful in battling, use of weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, and other various fighting techniques. The half vermin thought right about resurrecting the demon samurais that once lived and served under a powerful demon lord as he knew they would attribute the warrior styles to the building of his cross-over throne he intends to gain. Though, many of them were weak when it came to leadership, Naraku believed these warriors would be useful for taking out his enemies Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame. The young lady half demoness' lands, power and people were about to be conquered. The young lord demon's lands, power and people were also about to be conquered.

"Now, go out and destroy Lady Tsukiyame and Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku commanded, "Do so and we will conquer the eastern lands, western lands, and unworldly realms."

"Yes, Lord Naraku." the samurai warriors said in unison.

"Now, come," Naraku ordered and stated, "We shall head back to the living world. That is where we will find them."

…..

It has been ten years, since the search for their enemies began, and the journey continues to find Naraku and Jaakugou. Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame continue to search for their enemies' whereabouts as they travel in the feudal lands of Japan as companions.

Naraku has not been found for the past decade no matter where the duo searched to find him. He seemed to have been laying low and not making any moves to manipulate and deceive new victims, or come after the young lord demon and the young lady half demoness. Now, the half spider demon villain is on the move to begin conquering the unworldly realms, the netherworld and the underworld, along with the western lands and the eastern lands. Their enemy has also gained possession of some Sacred Shikon Jewel shards due to the sacred jewel coming back into existence. The sacred jewel has been shattered into many tiny shards, which will bring forth more trouble than she and her companions bargained for. Though, Lady Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru are both very strong and powerful and do not need the power of the sacred jewel, the shards landing in the hands of their enemy could prove to be more troublesome.

"Naraku is on the move, now," Lady Tsukiyame said, "He's probably going to resurrect some unworldly beings in the netherworld and underworld to fulfill his plan."

'That disgusting half vermin's scent is all over,' she thought, 'Naraku has definitely been here.'

Lady Tsukiyame ventured on her own to continue searching for Naraku and Jaakugou. Sesshomaru and Jaken are searching for his father's grave and the heirloom Tetsusaiga that was left behind. Strangely, the search has led to them now traveling outside the western lands to continue finding the tomb. She, of course, had no interest in searching for or defiling the Great Dog Demon's grave to find the heirloom fang. So she had left the group to find out more about Naraku concerning his whereabouts.

She continued circling the area where Naraku was last present as Ah Un came closer to the ground, and landed gracefully in the huge clearing. The young lady half demoness got off the two-headed dragon demon's back and began looking around, after telling him to wait. She began following the half vermin's scent as she continued walking in the sunny clearing to find where his presence could be headed to. Feeling, sensing and hearing her enemy's wicked intentions in the vicinity, Lady Tsukiyame knew about his next move. The smell of pure spiritual energy and demonic energy was present, but stopped where she stood.

"So his presence stops here, I see." Lady Tsukiyame said.

"He has already traveled to the unworldly realms." she concluded.

Now, putting her hands in a prayer position and beginning to chant, a portal opened before the young lady half demoness. It was a portal to the netherworld. Looking behind her at the two-headed dragon demon standing, she called Ah Un over and told him to watch over the portal, until she returns to the living world again. With that said, Lady Tsukiyame had gone inside the portal to find Naraku.

After arriving at the bright and foggy unworldly realm, she gracefully landed on the back of a skeletal demon bird. The skeletal flying bird began heading in the direction she needed to go as she was telling it where to take her, following Naraku's presence. It has been a full decade, since stepping foot into the netherworld during a battle with another formidable foe of hers and her grandmother's that set her and her people up to perish. The foe was no one other than Jaakugou, an arch enemy she is also in search of to defeat.

Lady Tsukiyame finally arrives at several empty grave sites where demons that once lived were laying to rest in peace. She got off the skeletal demon bird to look around the grave site and see what she could find. There had to be about one hundred tombs that were there before her, while observing and looking around. Her enemy Naraku was nowhere to be found, already had left the unworldly realm.

"Naraku was, indeed here," Lady Tsukiyame confirmed, "His disgusting scent is all over. These tombs look to be the graves of powerful demon samurai warriors that lived centuries ago and served under the Axe Tiger kingdom, in the northeast. It looks like he had resurrected them."

'He resurrected these warriors to serve under him and fulfill his plan.' she thought.

Yes, Naraku did resurrect the demon samurai warriors from the Axe Tiger kingdom. The demon warriors were, indeed revived to take out his enemies and serve under a newly built cross-over throne. Meaning, trouble will soon be coming to the eastern lands, the unworldly realms, and the western lands. Lady Tsukiyame, of course, is mainly focused on protecting her queendom and putting a stop to the half spider demon villain. This is her top priority and major concern.

"Take me back to the portal." Lady Tsukiyame told the skeletal demon bird. She turned to get back on its back to leave the grave site.

Heading back to the portal, she thought about the events that occurred in the netherworld with Naraku's resurrection of the demon samurais. She then wondered what his next move will be and where she could search for him. Given what she observed in the netherworld, the young lady half demoness had an idea about where the venomous villain could be headed to next.

…..

Deep in the forests at a nearby marsh, Naraku stood before the now fully clothed and armed demon samurai warriors to inform them about where to look for his enemies. The half vermin enacted a plan for the warriors to take out Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame, and claim the eastern lands and western lands as his domain to conquer. The afternoon sun shined down on them as their sacred jewel shards gleamed.

All of them stood where the Lands of the East and the Lands of the West meet up, which leads to the eastern lands and western lands. The one-hundred demon samurais were ready to fulfill their new leader's desire to take out the young lady half demoness, and the young lord demon.

'Lady Tsukiyame and Lord Sesshomaru,' Naraku thought to himself, 'They were definitely here. That demon lord's scent and half demon lady's spiritually pure and dark scent is all over.'

"Okay, my men," Naraku began, "You will go forth with the plan. Take your leave and go destroy Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukiyame."

"Yes, Lord Naraku." one of the demon samurai warriors said.

"Now, listen," he explained and ordered, "You will go left to head towards the eastern lands, and you will go right to head towards the western lands. The lands meet up here like a border. You will find the lord and the lady patrolling the lands as usual, and then you can strike them down. Fifty of you will go left towards the eastern lands, and fifty of you will go right towards the western lands. Bring back our enemies' severed heads back as bloody souvenirs."

"Yes." they said in unison and nodded.

Naraku smirked wickedly as there was a malice look in his burgundy eyes. He truly believed his arch enemies would be ruthlessly and mercilessly slain by his newest followers. However, Lady Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru will NOT allow themselves to be slain easily, despite how powerful the demon samurai warriors are. This is what the venomous villain thought as he watched them leave, charging deeper into the forest.

All the demon samurai warriors continued charging in opposite directions, divided in two teams of fifty fighters each to find Lady Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru. They began picking up on the scents of the half demon lady and the demon lord in the area as they headed towards the eastern lands and the western lands.

The warriors that were heading to the eastern lands began increasing their speed as some of them leapt in the trees, continuing with the long travel. They have charged through battlefields, huge clearings, and meadows as they searched to find the young lady half demoness. It was no longer peaceful and silent as the demon samurais' charging filled the calm and quiet forests with loud, noisy violent thumping sounds as they were making their way to Lady Tsukiyame, quickly.

The demon samurai warriors have been charging through the deep forests all day, following the half demon lady's spiritually pure and dark scent. It was now evening as the beautiful sun was already setting, when they finally arrived in the vicinity. As they did so, they came across a passage near a peaceful flowing river as they continued hunting down Lady Tsukiyame.

"Look, here," the leading warrior pointed out, "There is a passage way here and that half-breed's weird scent stops right here. It is unknown as to why this is the case, unless she took flight. But that is not possible."

'I still can't fathom,' he thought, while sensing the air, 'How a half-breed could have such an odd presence. That scent of hers is both spiritually pure and dark angelic.'

"Very odd, indeed," another demon man noted, "If that is the case, then we shall keep searching for that half demon to take her out. We shall move forward with Lord Naraku's orders."

"Yes." the others agreed in unison.

With that said, the demon samurai warriors of the Axe Tiger began making their way through the passage way to keep searching for the half demon lady warrior. They were all dedicated to fulfilling their newest leader's plan to raid the new lands and rid them of their new arch enemies. The passage way was not only short, it also led them further into the eastern lands from where they started. Now, arriving in a clearing, they all started sensing Lady Tsukiyame's presence again. It was rather odd how her scent could stop back at the passage way, and then appear in the clearing. The samurai warriors then knew that Lady Tsukiyame was up ahead, and she was coming in their direction.

"Lady Tsukiyame is in the vicinity," Naraku's dark voice commanded them, "Keep going on ahead and kill her."

"Let's go," the leading warrior told them, "Lady Tsukiyame is somewhere up ahead."

After receiving their leader's telepathic message, that's when the leading samurai warrior lead the demon samurais towards an old battlefield. In the old battlefield walked Lady Tsukiyame and Ah Un as they were on their way back to Sesshomaru and Jaken.

As the enemy's newest servants continued, Lady Tsukiyame and Ah Un were headed opposite from where the warriors were going to return to her companions Sesshomaru and Jaken. They both walked in an evening sunny old battlefield as some gentle breezes came by, blowing through her hair and clothes. This place brought forth vague memories from centuries ago back when her grandmother, former lady Amaya was still alive and ruling the Lands of the East. It was unknown as to why this was the case. The young lady half demoness had no idea what she looked like. However, being in the battlefield where the tribe's battle took place against the snake demon tribe centuries ago came to mind.

She stopped in her tracks as her grandmother Amaya's dark energy was felt. Even though her grandmother was deceased, Lady Tsukiyame could also still hear and feel her presence. It was almost as if the former lady's spirit was trying to communicate with her. Her sadness and anger had also been felt and heard as it was intense.

"What is this," Lady Tsukiyame puzzled, "Grandmother's dark energy is all over the field. Why on earth is the energy so strong and prevalent?"

'Is she trying to tell me something,' she thought to herself, 'If so, what is she trying to inform me about?'

Yes, it was, indeed odd for the powerful half demon lady warrior to be feeling such a powerful demon energy from her deceased grandmother, former lady Amaya's spirit. Being only half demon, Lady Tsukiyame would not expect to possess such psychic abilities as this power is usually had by full kurai angel demons from her tribe. But she could feel the former lady's energy as well as her presence. It wasn't until the young lady half demoness looked to her left and turned to face the army of demon samurai that were coming at them as she drew her Kurai ToksusUsagi.

"Ah Un," she warned, looking away as usual, "Look after yourself."

The two-headed dragon demon heeded Lady Tsukiyame's warning and suspended himself in the air. Suddenly, the young lady half demoness' body became matter less as demonic energy came at her, going through her body like air. There were fifty resurrected demon samurai warriors of the Axe Tiger that charged at her as she was ambushed. She already knew they were in the vicinity as she sensed, heard and felt their presence from afar earlier. Noticing that they all had sacred jewel shards embedded in their bodies, it was known that these warriors were resurrected by her enemy Naraku.

Lady Tsukiyame was completely unaffected by the leading samurai warrior's attack as the demonic energy faded away to reveal her petite figure. Her sword was still drawn as she was ready to destroy all of them for their ambush.

'S-she's still alive,' the leading warrior thought, 'But how? She might be more of a challenge than Lord Naraku anticipated.'

"It looks like you have done a poor job of trying to take me out." Lady Tsukiyame said coldly.

"Hmph," the leading warrior simply said, "I guarantee you I will not miss next time. You little half-breed."

"Ah wait," another warrior was flabbergasted, "How come she is still alive? Wasn't she obliterated in the attack?"

"It matters not! Let's just follow our lord's orders and destroy her."

As they all circled around and charged at her with their weapons drawn, Lady Tsukiyame swiftly leapt in the air to swing her sword to strike all the Axe Tiger samurai warriors down. White energy and black magic appeared as it hurled towards the demon warriors, engulfing and striking them all. The young lady half demoness' attack then dissipates to reveal a lavender barrier with a swarm of saimyosho surrounding and hovering over the barrier. She landed back on the ground gracefully as she stood before the army of demon samurai warriors, wondering what was going on and why they were being protected.

"I see," Lady Tsukiyame concluded, "Naraku has the army under his protection. He sent his newest followers here to kill me, yet this is what he's doing. Perhaps the half vermin resorted to this to keep me from taking out his army."

"Are you ready men," the leading warrior ordered, "Release the saimyosho and neutralize that half demon lady's pure spiritual powers!"

All the demon samurai warriors obeyed their leader and through the hives up in the air as Naraku's barrier dissipated to release more saimyosho insects. The deadly insects began heading towards the half demon lady warrior.

"I think NOT!" Lady Tsukiyame said clearly and coldly.

"Angelic Junsuina!" she cried out her attack. A wave of white pure spiritual energy and black magic with a black angelic spirit appearing as she blocked the saimyosho's attack.

* * *

 **This was the fifteenth chapter!**

 **Lady Tsukiyame now realizes the dirty and wicked attempt of her arch enemy Naraku to have her taken out. The long epic battle between the villain's newest followers the resurrected demon samurai warriors of the Axe Tiger and Lady Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru will continue. Look forward to the next chapter to see what happens.**

 **Until then, bye for now!**


End file.
